I Will Always Love You
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Está es la historia del Amor Eterno que Albert le va a tener a Candy pordrá este sobrevivir el tiempo, y podran ellos aprobar la incomoda relacion amorosa de su hija descubranlo ahora. Nota: el nombre es dedicado a la cancion de Whitney Houston sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Eterno

Capitulo 1

El accidente.

Las campanas de la iglesia de Chicago sonaban con gran algarabía por fin el patriarca Andley se había casado y nada más ni nada menos con su pupila la señorita Candice que ahora se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y en la matriarca Andley muy al pesar de los Reagan.

Pero la felicidad no termina ahí ya que Archie y Annie se habían casado lo mismo que Paty y Stear ya que el luego de dos meses terminada la guerra apareció en la mansión Andley, la algarabía por su regreso era totalmente indescriptible, en la familia Andley todo era felicidad por fin Candy y Albert se casaban todos estaban tan felices por ello, lo mismo que los novios estaban rebozando de felicidad mientras que en New York otra boda se celebraba de los mayores exponentes de la actuación en América y Europa eran Terruce Grandchester y Susana Marlow el novio parecía como si ese día estuviera muerto en vida y muy ebrio mientras que la novia en lugar de estar feliz estaba sombría como si esa boda no fuera lo que esperaba que fuera sino un completo desastre todos estaban enojados no como en la mansión Andley estaban tan felices de que por fin esos tontos se hubieran dado cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

Albeert había decidido establecerse a vivir en Chicago con su amada esposa Candy quienes no perdieron el tiempo y a los 3 meses de casados ya estaban embarazados por fin llegaría el heredero que tanto habían esperado.

Hola Albert como estas-dijo Candy acercándose a Albert quien revisaba unos papeles

Bien mi amor ven aca siéntate-dijo Albert

Albert quiero que sientas aquí-dijo Candy colocando la mano de Albert en su vientre

Porque quieres que sienta ahí –dijo Albert

Candy solo sonrio-

No me digas que….-dijo Albert

Si mi amor-dijo Candy-estamos embarazados

Me haces tan Feliz Candy te amo-dijo Albert besándola y dandol vueltas en el aire.

Mientras que los Grandchester se habían ido a vivir a Inglaterra porque Terry dijo que si su vida iba a ser un martirio debería serlo totalmente así que aceptó el ducado que le había ofrecido su padre pero no aguantó mucho tiempo había pensado en suicidarse de una vez por todas de todos modos su pecosa estaba casada y no importaba nada más porque su mejor amigo era el esposo de su pecosa cuando ya tenía todo preparado, la carta, la forma de suicidarse, sus bienes todo llegó Susana a interrumpirlo.

Susana por Dios que quieres-dijo Terry

Terry, Terry estoy embarazada-dijo Susana

Que dices-dijo Terry

Si estoy embarazada-dijo Susana

Debe ser un error-dijo Terry

No Terry no te alegra-dijo Susana

No claro que no-dijo Terry

Lo siento mucho Terry-dijo Susana

Estoy feliz Susana solo….dejame asimilarlo quieres-dijo Terry saliendo de su estudio.

Pasaron los nueve meses y Susana dio a luz a un lindo varoncito con cabello rubio y ojos azules profundos como los de su padre a quien llamaron Richard Grandchester en honor al padre de Terry

Dos semanas después Candy dio a luz a dos bebés una niña igual a ella con cabello rizado, pecas pero ojos azules como los de su padre llamada Candice Emilia Andley en honor a la tía Elroy y a Candy , mientras que el niño tenía el aspecto de su padre solo que con ojos verdes llamado William George Andley en honor a George y a Albert, eran los más consentidos en la mansión Andley.

 **3 años después.**

Los pequeños Andley ya habían cumplido tres años de edad lo mismo que el niño Grandchester mientras su hermana pequeña solo tenía un año.

Los Andley no salían mucho de Chicago ya que la tía abuela estaba un poco mal de salud y habían decidido cuidarla pero un día la pequeña Emily como de cariño la llamaban le decía a su mamá.

Mami, mami por favor di que si quieres-dijo Emily

No Emily por favor no insistas sabes que la tía abuela esta mal de salud no la podemos dejar sola no crees-dijo Candy

Si mami vamos por favor-dijo Emily

Emily porque no te calmas yo me encargo de convencer a tu mami-dijo Albert

Si papi gracias-dijo Emily dándole un beso a Albert en la mejilla

Mami di que no-dijo Will quien la miraba en la entrada de la habitación

Consientes tanto a esa niña que un día la vas a malcriar mi amor-dijo Candy

Tu crees, pero si es la luz de mis ojos-dijo Albert

Si ya lo sé, a Will ni caso le haces-dijo Candy

Le hago caso pero no lo demuestro con el soy un poco más rudo pero tu lo tratas como si el fuera tu único hijo-dijo Albert

Mmmm eso es un reclamo-dijo Candy

No mi amor solo digo que deberías consentir a Emily una vez por favor si…-dijo Albert

Bien está bien vamos pero siento que algo no va a salir bien-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy te prometo que será la ultima-dijo Albert

Si pero ahora dime con quien vamos a dejar a la tía-dijo Candy

Dejemolos con Stear y Paty-dijo Albert

Bien porque ellos son los únicos que aun no tienen hijos no que Archie y Annie van por el cuarto-dijo Candy

Tienes razón hasta Tom va por el tercero-dijo Albert

Bien entonces partimos mañana en la mañana-dijo Candy

Si mi amor como digas-dijo Albert

Al día siguiente Candy junto a su familia dejaban la mansión Andley ellos iban en carretera camino al Lakewood propiedad que hacía mucho no habían visitado iban en camino cuando el chofer perdió los frenos del auto

Señor Andley-dijo el chofer

Si Marcos-dijo Albert

Señor desabroche los cinturones de su familia salgan del vehículo yo he perdido los frenos por favor rápido-dijo el chofer

Candy pronto desabrocha el cinturón de Emily –dijo Albert

Vamos salgan-dijo Albert

Sal tu primero atrapas a los niños-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Albert

Los niños cayeron en brazos de su padres, Candy intentó salir pero Marcos chocó con otro auto en donde una mujer rubia de ojos verdes venía conduciendo se impactó con el auto haciendo que el auto Andley quedará encima del de la mujer. Marcos y Candy lograron bajar pero el instinto de Candy hizo que volviera, a sacar a la mujer que se encontraba en el auto Marcos llegó a donde estaba Albert

Y Candy-dijo Albert

No lo sé venía atrás de mi-dijo Marcos

Iré por ella-dijo Albert siendo ensordecido con el estruendo de los autos quemándose y explotando

No!-gritó Albert desmayándose junto a sus hijos y Marcos por el humo

Las ambulacias llegaron rápidamente y se llevaron a los Andley sacaron a los dos cuerpos que yacían tirados cerca de la explosión. Todos los Andley fueron avisados y la familia de la otra mujer también fue avisada del incidente.

En el hospital preguntaba una muy aterrada Elroy-como están díganme como están-dijo Elroy

Traquila tía pronto nos darán información-dijo Stear

Pero y si alguien esta muerto-dijo Elroy

No lo creo tía hay que tener fé-dijo Archie quien también estaba ahí

Hay vienen el doctor-dijo Annie

Como están doctor-´preguntó Paty

Los niños y el señor Andley están bien-dijo el galeno

Y Candy como está ella-dijo Annie

Ella lo siento mucho, a ella la encontramos tirada cerca de la explosión junto con otra mujer y bueno ella tenía esto encima-dijo el galeno

Que es-dijo Stear

Es su bolso-dijo Paty revisándolo

Tiene su identificación-dijo Archie llorando

Necesito que uno de ustedes pase a identificarla-dijo el galeno

Yo iré-dijo Stear

Pero Stear-dijo Elroy

Yo ire porque soy el que más calmado está-dijo Stear

Ve Stear-dijo Archie

Stear acompaño al doctor a la morgue y vió un cuerpo tapado con una sábana Stear se acercó lentamente y destapo un poco la sábana logrando ver unos bucles dorados destapó un poco más ylogró ver unas pequeñas manchas en su nariz, decidió no hacerlo más era ella el doctor abrió un ojo de la mujer y si tenía ojos verdes efectivamente era Candy Stear salió en Shock de la morgue y le dijo al doctor que la mandara a la funeraria y ellos se harían cargo del resto

Stear que pasó verdad que no es ella-dijo Elroy

Lo … siento denme un momento-dijo Stear

Stear di algo por Dios es ella o no - dijo Archie

Si es ella – dijo Stear

No! ella debe estar viva mientes Stear estas mientiendo no mi hermana no – dijo Annie cayendo a llorar desconsolada

No llores Annie debemos ser fuertes por Albert y los niños-dijo Archie

Archie es mi hermana y tan joven-dijo Annie

Señores disculpen no saben como están los del accidente-dijo una mujer mayor de cabello castaño con bucles y ojos verdes, acompañada de un hombre rubio de ojos café.

Que accidente-dijo Elroy

En el camino de Lakewood nuestra hija estaba ahí, fue atropellada por los Andley-dijo la mujer

El doctor sabe-dijo Elroy señalando al doctor

Gracias señora-dijo el hombre

Doctor diganos como está nuestra hija-dijo el hombre

Quien es su hija-dijo el galeno

Nuestra hija es Fátima Santander por favor díganos como está-dijo la mujer

Ella está bien pasen por aquí los llevaré a su habitación-dijo el galeno

Gracias-dijeron

La señorita está dormida será mejor que no la abrumen sufrió un golpe muy duro en la cabeza y algunas quemaduras pero nada más grave-dijo El galeno

Pero sobrevivirá no?-dijo el hombre

Si señor ella va a sobrevivir-dijo el galeno

Que bien-dijo la mujer acercándose a Fátima tomándole la mano-hija por favor recupérate pronto vamos a regresar a Inglaterra-dijo la mujer

Si hija vamos a regresar a Inglaterra y volveremos a ser de nuevo una familia ahora que te hemos encontrado-dijo la mujer

Mientras en otra habitación Albert y sus hijos estaban inconscientes los Andley habían sido permitidos por eso estaban ahí junto a ellos esperando que despertaran.

Stear como le vamos a decir a Albert-dijo Paty

No lo sé, si yo quedé en shock como va a quedar el-dijo Stear

Y ahora-dijo Elroy

Ahora debemos llevarlos a la mansión a que se recuperen y asistan al entierro y al velorio-dijo Archie

Archie porque lo dices así-dijo Annie

Es que que más quieres que diga, mi prima, mejor amiga casi hermana ha muerto no se si llorar o sentirme feliz porque ha dejado de sufrir o si estar triste porque nos ha dejado o enojado no lo sé, no se ni como me siento-dijo Archie

Tranquilo mi amor lo entiendo disculpa-dijo Annie

William y ahora que voy a hacer-dijo Elroy

En ese momento despertó Albert y Elroy se apartó el comenzó a salir de la coma y a quitarse todos los tubos que tenía puestos que según él le estorbaban-William a donde vas-dijo George

Donde está, debo salvarla debo verla, saber que está bien-dijo Albert

William calmate-dijo Elroy

No porque no quieren que vaya con ella acaso está muy mal está deforme no me importa-dijo Albert

Tío por favor calmate-dijo Stear

Annie y Paty comenzaron a llorar y Archie se acercó a Albert-tío Candy no está aquí-dijo Archie

Como que no entonces en donde está-dijo Albert

Ella está….-dijo Archie con la voz entrecortada y lagrimas nublando sus ojos almendra

Ella está en la funeraria tío-dijo Stear llorando

Como?-dijo Albert cayendo de golpe

Si ella está muerta , nos ha dejado-dijo Paty

No! no, no me mienten por favor díganme la verdad que voy a hacer, que vamos a hacer nosotros-dijo Albert llorando

Emily y Will abrieron los ojos, Emily se levantó y dijo..- que pasa tía Annie porque lloras-dijo Emily limpiando las lágrimas de Annie

Tu! es tu culpa si yo no hubiera accedido, tu madre seguiría viva –dijo Albert

Como que mi mami estaría viva donde está mi mami-dijo Emily

Ella está muerta niña tonta, si no fuera por ti ella estaría viva es tu culpa es solo tuya, tu madre tenía razón eres una niñita consentida que busaca atención-dijo Albert

William basta no vez que la niña no tiene la culpa-dijo Elroy

Si ella la tiene y ahora yo la mataré-dijo Albert yendo hasta Emily

Tío tranquilízate tío por Dios tío-decían Archie y Stear agarrando a Albert porque mataría a Emily

Annie llévensela-dijo Elroy

Yo me la llevo señora-dijo Paty llevándose a Emily afuera

Mi niña no llores-dijo Annie

Y mi mami donde está-dijo Emily

Debes ser muy fuerte-dijo Paty

Que le pasó-dijo Emily

Ella está en el cielo con diosito mi amor y desde allá…..-dijo Paty con la voz cortada ya no podía hablar por las lágrimas

Ella te va a cuidar desde el cielo mi amor igual que a Will-dijo Annie

Las tres mujeres lloraban inconsolablemente-fuera del cuarto de hospital

Mientras que en donde estaba Albert-William cálmate-dijo Georg

Como quieres que lo haga el amor de mi vida no está, mi esposa la madre de mis hijos-dijo Albert cayendo al piso llorando como un bebé

No llores Albert por favor-dijo Archie

Como no, y ahora quien será la madre de mis hijos, quien me va cuidar por las noches, quien será la que este conmigo en las buenas y malas, quien será la que esté jugando ocn mis hijos cuando yo llegué del trabajo y me reciba con un dulce beso-dijo Albert llorando inconsolablemente

Papito-dijo Will un poco tímido

Will-dijo Elroy

Papito no llores por favor-dijo Will

Ven acá Will-dijo Albert

Will se acercó a el y lo abrazó-hijo que vamos a hacer sin tu mamita-dijo Albert

Todos respiraron al ver que Albert no quiso hacerle nada a Will-no llores papito mi mami va regresar yo lo se-dijo Will

No mi amor tu mamita se fue al cielo y allá nos va a cuidar a los dos mi amorcito-dijo Albert

No papi, ella tiene que estar aquí, la voy a buscar ahorita regreso-dijo Will

No mi amor ella ya no va a regresar sabes que mejor abrázame para que ya no llore hijo quieres?-dijo Albert abrazando a su niño quien lloraba junto con el lo mismo que los demás al ver el sufrimiento de Albert

Al siguiente día los Andley y el chofer fueron dados de alta y regresaron a la mansión todo estaba preparado para el funeral y la gente comenzaba a llegar.

Albert subió a su recamara y sacó un vestido de Candy lo agarró y lo coloco junto a su nariz disfrutando el aroma de ella, un aroma que jamás volvería a sentir.

Will y Emily estaban ya listos para bajar, Will estaba muy triste mientras Emily trataba de consolarlo disimulando su tristeza Albert salió de la habitación con su traje negro y abrazó a Will bajándolo de las escaleras

Papi-dijo Emily

No me llames así, soy tío abuelo para ti-dijo Albert

Pero papi-dijo Emily

Que no entiendes-dijo Albert

Papi por favor llévate a Emily abrazada yo iré con la tía Elroy si papi-dijo Will

Si Will te llevo con la tía Elroy-dijo Albert

No papi yo puedo caminar-dijo Will

Papi ahora si vienes por mí-dijo Emily

Tu también puedes caminar baja sola-dijo Albert

Tío que haces Emily puede caerse-dijo Archie

Que se caiga solo así aprenden los niños-dijo Albert

Tío que te pasa si Emily es la luz de tus ojos-dijo Archie

Pues ya no, entiendes? Ya no-dijo Albert corriendo hacia su estudio con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.- Emily fue la causante de esto, ella es la única culpable-dijo Albert tomando un vaso con Whiskey

Los Andley viajaron a Escocia con el cuerpo de Candy allá eran enterrados todos los patriarcas y matriarcas, iban en el mismo barco que los Santander quienes viajaban de nuevo a Inglaterra inmediatamente para presentar a su hija con sus familiares por fin la habían encontrado. Llegaron rápidamente a Europa y el tren los llevó en menos de dos días a Edimburgo.

El entierro se llevó a acabo al siguiente día, todos los cercanos a Candy lloraban inconsolablemente las señoras del orfanato también lo hacían pero el más destrozado era Albert, el era el que más lloraba fue el último en irse se quedó platicando con Candy

Candy porque me dejaste te necesito a mi lado, eres lo que más quiero en la vida Candy porque, tu tenías que irte tenías que quedarte conmigo tenías que hacerlo Candy y tus hijos dime quien los va a cuidar cuando yo no esté-dijo Albert-quien compartírá la cama conmigo quien me tapara en la noche si hace frío dime quien me va a curar el corazón partido Dios mío no puedo estar sin ti, pero si te hubiera hecho caso y no a Emily esto jamás hubiera pasado mi amor por favor perdóname-dijo Albert.

Todos los Andley decidieron que se establecerían en Inglaterra precisamente en Escocia ya que Chicago traía muy malos recuerdos a Albert George y Archie acordaron viajar constantemente a América para ver como iban los negocios y para supervisar a los Reagan.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Always Love You

Capitulo 2

El Colegio San Pablo

 **12 Años después**

La pequeña Emily había crecido ahora contaba con 15 años de edad lo mismo que Will los dos eran unos muy lindos adolescentes, Will como su padre a su edad era amante a los animales, le gustaba la naturaleza y tenía muchas chicas asediándolo, mientras que Emily a su corta edad tenía un cuerpo bien formado como el de su madre y muchos chicos persiguiéndola no solo por su fortuna sino también por su belleza y carácter, ella era una mujer única. Albert con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto un hombre de carácter duro y poco sociable, no aguantaba estar en las reuniones en Europa porque salía siempre muy enojado y de mal humor rematando con todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino excepto con Will y George ya que según el eran los únicos que lo entendían.

Emily amaba como a una madre a su tía Paty quien se la pasaba cuidándola, enseñándole, y hablándole sobre su madre diciéndole que la quería mucho y que desde el cielo la iba a cuidar de su padre y que algún día Albert recapacitaría de su actitud para con ella y sería de nuevo aquel hombre tierno y amable de siempre uno al cual Emily no recordaba, ella siempre lloraba porque su padre la culpaba de la muerte de su madre cada vez que hablaba con el solo eran peleas y gritos, Will la defendía pero el no hacía caso su tía Paty siempre la consolaba hablándole de su madre de lo buena juguetona y parecida a ella que era en sus tiempos de juventud. Ese día en especial Albert había amanecido más triste de lo común recordaba ese día, el día en el que su mundo se volvió de color gris el día en el que su amada Candy murió- si no hubiera sido por esa tonta de Emily ella estaría viva -pensaba Albert

Albert salió de su habitación con la barba crecida y con sus lentes oscuros tapando sus ojeras a causa del insomnio y de las lágrimas que había botado la noche anterior. En su camino al comedor se encontró a su fiel amigo George

William parece que no amaneciste muy bien-dijo George

Como siempre desde hace 12 años-dijo Albert

Lo siento mucho William, ven conmigo quiero hablarte-dijo George

Ahora voy al estudio-dijo Albert

No William vamos al jardín te espero allá-dijo George

Si claro-dijo Albert

Momentos después Albert estaba en el jardín ya George estaba sentado en una banca de metal color blanco con dos vasos en la mano-aquí me tienes que necesitas-dijo Albert

William yo desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hablar contigo creo que…sabes que toma tu vaso es un poco de Whiskey-dijo George

Pero George si no he desayunado-dijo Albert

Supongo que no has visto la hora-dijo George

Mm no George-dijo Albert un poco apenado

Son las 2 de la tarde William tu deberías de haber desayunado hace como siete horas-dijo George

Tienes razón yo….sabes que damelo-dijo Albert agarrando el vaso

William sabes que yo he estado muy preocupado por ti desde siempre pero mi preocupación ha aumentado con el paso de los años, William yo….creo que debes ya olvidarla y dejarla atrás-dijo George

Como dices?-dijo Albert enojado

Creo que es tiempo, mira William te estas haciendo daño tu solo-dijo George

Como te atreves George, yo jamás la voy a olvidar ni tampoco de quien fue la culpa-dijo Albert enojado con lo nudillos demasiado blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que Albert apretaba el vaso de Whiskey

William sabes muy bien que la señorita Emily no tuvo la culpa, por Dios era una niña, que iba a saber ella que iba a pasar, además que ibas a saber tú porque si no recuerdo mal tu también insististe para que fueran a la casa de Lakewood

George esque yo….-dijo Albert tomándose todo el contenido del vaso, mientras el líquido ambarino bajaba Albert soltaba unas lágrimas.

William se que sufres pero no creo que la mejor forma sea esta-dijo señalando su barba

George ya no se….ya no se como olvidarla, siempre que siento que la olvido y que solo será un buen recuerdo de mi vida y que ya no volverá yo…no sé la vuelvo a recordar, vuelve a mi mente su sonrisa, su cabello rubio, su vitalidad, lo juguetona que era George ella era la mujer de mi vida era la mujer que amaba y ya no, ella ya no está-dijo Albert con un hilo de voz botando gruesas y amargas lágrimas de los que algún día fueron unos bellos ojos azul cielo y se habían vuelto tristes y opacos.

Llora William-dijo George consolando a Albert como muchas veces lo había hecho-llora se que ha sido todo muy duro contigo, primero tus padres, luego tu hermana y luego la señora Candy, pero William debes recordar que tienes a tus hijos, un gallardo joven que te quiere mucho y se parece a ti y una niña hermosa que necesita tu cariño y protección-dijo George

Ya George, esa niña solo causó mi desgracia y todo hubiera sido mejor si…..-dijo Albert

No sigas William no lo digas o no respondo porque si a ti te creo mi hijo a ella la creo mi nieta asi como a Will entonces no te atrevas a seguir diciendo estupideces entendido, ya William compórtate como un hombre, busca una mujer que te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes alguien que ame a tus hijos por Dios William no lo hagas por tus hijos hazlo por ti, tu eres el que sufre-dijo George

Lo se George pero algo me dice que Candy algún día va a entrar por esa puerta y que ese día yo ya no… hay George me pones tan triste cada vez que platicamos de esto-dijo Albert

William tu sabes que nunca he querido lastimarte ni nada por el estilo yo…solo quiero que recapacites y que quieras de nuevo a tu hija, esa princesa por la que tanto habías luchado, esa niña por la que te desvivias cuando Candy vivía por favor William reflexiona porque tal vez sea muy tarde después para que quiras reivindicarte con tu hija por favor solo piénsalo-dijo George levantándose de la banca yendo al comedor a dejar el vaso.

Albert se quedó pensativo en la banca del jardín en ese momento llegó su hijo Will –Padre necesito hablar contigo-dijo Will

Dime hijo de que quieres hablar-dijo Albert

Papá no te parece que es justo que entré a la Universidad mira yo ya tengo carrera a nivel Medio y puedo optar a una carrera universitaria papá quiero estudiar finanzas y administración en el Colegio San Pablo ya que han abierto una universidad dentro del mismo colegio podré cuidar a mis primos los hijos de mi tío Stear, Monic y Alexandra y también a Stear-dijo Will

Mmm no lo sé-dijo Albert

Si –dijo Will-di que si por fa-dijo Will

Bien está bien-dijo Albert

Gracias papá –dijo Will

En ese momento Emily entró al jardín-Señor Andley le informo que me han aceptado como estudiante de Medicina en el Colegio San Pablo pero me han dicho que haga prácticas de enfermera por un corto tiempo ya que es requisito para la carrera-dijo Emily en tono seco

Muy bien, veo que los dos quieren ir… está bien asistan al Colegio San Pablo ese fue el establecimiento en donde su madre y yo alguna vez fuimos estudiantes-dijo Albert recordando aquella temporada en Londres con Candy.

Si papá mi estudio no será como interno así que puedo dormir en la mansión?-dijo Will

Claro hijo eres un Andley y puedes hacerlo-dijo Albert-el tuyo me imagino que tampoco-dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Emily

No Señor Andley pero viendo las circunstancias creo que será mejor ser interna quiero que sepa que lo sentiré mucho por la tía Elroy y por el tío George pero por lo demás no hay cuidado he hablado con ellos y están de acuerdo en que sea interna-dijo Emily

Pero yo soy tu padre y…..como tu hermano no va a estar para cuidarte no permitiré que seas interna-dijo Albert temiendo ahora si perder a su hija

No Señor Andley usted solamente es mi tutor, hace muchos años usted me pidió que no lo llamara papá y así lo he cumplido lo siento pero mi decisión está tomada-dijo Emily dándose la vuelta

Emily por favor no….te vayas –dijo Will alcanzándola

Will ven acá-dijo Albert

Pero ….-dijo Will

Ven digo-dijo Albert

Si papá-dijo Will

Siéntate-dijo Albert

Papá has sido muy injusto con Emily dejala que lo haga jamás apoyas nada que ella haga-dijo Will

Hijo yo no puedo tratarla de manera diferente, me he acostumbrado a tratarla así yo…..ya no se como recuperar el cariño por ella, te aseguro que la quiero pero cada vez que logró acercarme a ella lo arruino por completo-dijo Albert

Papá tratala mejor veras como ella cedera-dijo Will- debes aceptar que la tratas como si ella fuera….no sé una extraña y no tu hija-dijo Will

Tienes razón hijo por lo pronto voy a respetar la decisión de tu hermana pero poco a poco me iré acercando a ella-dijo Albert

Gracias papá-dijo Will

Una semana había pasado y los jóvenes herederos Andley habían entrado al Colegio San Pablo que ahora no solo formaba damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad sino que también profesionalizaba a los alumnos de ese establecimiento. Ese día les tocaba entrevista con la rectora quien por supuesto era la Hermana Grey a pesar de haber envejecido unos años era la misma que los Andley habían recordado Stear, Paty, Annie, Archie y Albert llegaron a las instalaciones del Colegio para poder inscribir a sus hijos.

Señores mucho….-dijo la Hermana Margaret

Hermana Margaret es usted?-dijo Archie

Si Archievald, son los Andley jamás pensé volverlos a ver-dijo la Hermana

Pues verá ahora no nos verá a nosotros sino a nuestros hijos-dijo Stear

Stear me enteré que te enrolaste en la guerra quiero que sepas que fue muy valiente de tu parte, oré todos los días por ti para que no te pasara nada-dijo la hermana

Se lo agradezco mucho hermana-dijo Stear

Yo también-dijo Paty

Patricia que hermosa estas siempre supe que te casarías con Stear-dijo la hermana

Si jajaja-dijo Paty

Díganme por aquí está Annie que hermosa te vez-dijo la hermana

Gracias hermana pero creo que este bebé amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento-dijo Annie

Si te ha sentado bien el embarazo-dijo la hermana

Gracias hermana-dijo Annie

Bien y por aquí hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía William Albert Andley-dijo la hermana

Hermana mucho gusto-dijo Albert

El gusto es mío cariño-dijo la hermana

Bien el grupo casi está completo solo falta Candy díganme ella como está-dijo la hermana

Bueno ellos…-dijo Paty

Lo sentimos mucho nos quedamos atrás-dijo Emily llegando donde los adultos junto a sus primos y a su hermano

Candy era tú la que me faltaba para completar el clan Andley-dijo la hermana

Yo….-dijo Emily

Ella no es Candy y jamás le llegara ni a los talones-dijo Albert alejándose corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hasta una colina que algún día fue nombrada segunda colina de Pony por su amada pecosa aun siendo una adolescente

Como dijo-dijo la hermana

Annie y Paty comenzaron a llorar-que pasa? Porque se ponen así?-dijo la hermana

Emily se abrazó a su hermano cuando comenzó a llorar le dolió demasiado lo que su padre había dicho- hermana parece que no sabe nada - dijo Archie

De que hablan-dijo la hermana

Hermana Candy murió en un accidente hace doce años-dijo Stear con lo ojos cristalizados al recordar la cruda imagen de Candy al identificar su cadáver

Yo…..no se que decir pero pensé que mi niña traviesa era ella-dijo la hermana con una tristeza profunda al enterarse de la noticia

No se preocupe hermana nosotros queremos pasar a ver a la rectora si no es mucha molestia, me presento soy William Andley Jr –dijo Will

Mucho gusto tu debes ser el hijo del señor Andley-dijo la hermana

Si hermana de el y de Candy-dijo Will

Siento mucho tu perdida –dijo la hermana

No se preocupe eramos muy pequeños en ese entonces-dijo Will

Bien dime ella es tu hermana-dijo la Hermana Margaret

Si ella es…-dijo Will

Soy Candice Emilia Andley-dijo Emily pero me dicen Emily porque mi padre digo el señor Andley no permite que me digan Candice o Candy-dijo Emily

Yo… lo siento mucho creo que me pase en mis comentarios por favor perdónenme-dijo la hermana

Si hermana no se acogoje pero mire le presento a mi hijo Archievald Alejandro Cornwall Brighter-dijo Archie

Si hermana y yo le presento a mis tres hijos, Monic, Alexandra y Allistear Cornwall O-Bryan-dijo Stear

Mucho gusto chicos imagino que ustedes aún no vienen a la Universidad-dijo la hermana

No hermana nosotros solo venimos al colegio-dijo Alejandro

Bien entonces pueden pasar-dijo la hermana

Gracias- dijeron todos

Bien a quienes tenemos aquí mj bueno que hace el Clan Andley merodeando por aquí- dijo la Hermana Grey

Hermana Grey un gusto volver a verla luego de tantos años-dijo Stear

No tantos Allistear no tantos, díganme que los trae por acá-dijo la hermana Grey

Venimos a inscribir a nuestros hijos a su colegio y los herederos vienen a la Universidad-dijo Archie

Que sorpresa como ha crecido el Clan-dijo la hermana Grey

Bien chicos no sean tímidos preséntense-dijo Paty

Hermana nosotros somos Monic, Alexandra y Allistear hijos de Patricia y Allistear Cornwall-dijo Allistear

Yo soy Archievald Alexander hijo de Archie y Annie Cornwall

Yo soy William Andley hijo de William y Candice Andley-dijo Will

Emily viajaba por otro lado preguntándose cuando cambiaría la actitud e su padre para con ella-bien Candice que no pretendes saludarme-dijo la Hermana Grey

Emily te hablan-dijo Will

He…he yo…-dijo Emily

Emily has dicho yo pensé que era…-dijo la hermana

No hermana no soy mi madre y como bien dice mi papá no le llego ni a los talones soy Candice Emilia –dijo Emily

Dime quienes son tus padres-dijo la hermana Grey

Mi madre Candy murió hace años y el señor Andley es mi tutor-dijo Emily-lo siento hermana pero no me siento muy bien me permite tomar un poco de aire-dijo Emily

Claro niña ve-dijo la Hermana

Gracias –dijo Emily retirandose

Hermana lo siento aguarde un momento-dijo Will saliendo de la oficina

Que les pasa?-dijo la Herman Grey

Hermana creo que no está enterada pero le contaré brevemente lo que ocurrió-dijo Stear

Dime Allistear-dijo la hermana

Mire hermana Candy se casó con Albert y tuvieron dos hijos Emily y Will los dos que acaban de salir pero Candy ella…..fallecio hace doce años en un accidente de auto y bueno mi tío William Albert piensa que fue culpa de Emily y por eso le guarda mucho rencor-dijo Stear

Lo siento no lo sabía yo pensé que Candy era la niña pensé que no había cambiado para nada oh! Como lo siento-dijo la hermana Grey dejando escapar una lágrima de sus cansados ojos

Hermana no se ponga triste ellos vendrán pronto y bueno por lo de Candy le agradecería que no le mencione nada a mi tío suele ponerse un poco agresivo-dijo Archie

Lo siento mucho tengan por seguro que sus hijos tendrán una estancia placentera en el colegio-dijo la Hermana

No lo dudo-dijo Alejandro en tono burlon

Que has dicho-dijo la hermana

Nada lo siento que no lo dudo se ve muy divertido-dijo Alejandro

Bien hablemos un poco sobre los chicos-dijo la Hermana

Pero y Emily y Will-dijo Paty

Ellos no lo necesitan ellos han sido ya aceptados-dijo la hermana Grey

Meintras afuera Will consolaba a Emily-hermana por favor no llores no lo hagas recuerda que el llanto es derrota y que te vez mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-dijo Will

Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar es que me duele tanto que mi padre me trate así, que no me hable de mi mamá pero me duele más que no crea que puedo ser como mi madre que me denigre tanto a pesar de ser de su sangre-dijo Emily llorando amargamente

No llores hermana recuerda que te vas a separar de el por un tiempo tal vez asi recapacite-dijo Will

Tienes razón Will tal vez, solo tal vez-dijo Emily

Vamos hermana a dar un paseo y de paso vamos al cementerio en donde está mi madre aquí en Londres tal vez te puedas calmar hablando con ella no crees-dijo Will

Si Will pero quisiera ir sola-dijo Emily

No Emi y si te pasa algo-dijo Will

No Will verás que no mejor iré yo sola-dijo Emily está bien solo te dan tu habitación y vamos al cementerio yo solo iré a dejarte quieres-dijo Will

Si Will –dijo Emily

Eso hermana sonrié-dijo Will

En poco tiempo entregaron a cada uno las habitaciones en donde estarían, a fátima y a Alexandra les tocaron la habitacion que un día fue de Annie y de Paty y a Emily le tocó la de Candy la cual no había sido ocupada desde hace más de 18 años mientras que Alejandro y Stear ocupaban las habitaciones que algún día fueran de Archie y Stear con su vecino molesto de al lado un joven temido por todos los alumnos del colegio.

A Emily le entregaron unas pocas pertenencias de su madre que habían estado ahí desde que se fue, entre ella iba un diario que ella solo ojeo y prometió leerlo algún día.

Al día siguiente Emily y Will fueron al cementerio en donde su madre estaba enterrada Will la espero a una distancia prudente en donde no la podía observar muy bien Emily se arrodilló y dejó el ramo de rosas en la tumba de su madre mientras una mujer se acercaba a la tumba de al lado a hablar también con su recién fallecida madre.

Parece que está muy triste-se preguntaba Emily

La mujer al sentirse observada se volteo y saludo a la niña a su par-hola-dijo la mujer

Hola mucho gusto Emily Andley y usted es….-dijo Emily

Bueno yo soy….

Continuara…..

* * *

 **hola mis chicas aqui actulizando espero SUS REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 3

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fátima Santander-dijo la mujer al lado de Emily

Mucho gusto, dígame es su madre-dijo Emily

Si señorita es mi madre, cuanto me dolió que partiera, ella siempre cuidándome a pesar de ser bastante mayor-dijo Fátima

Si, por lo menos usted la conoció no que yo…. Ni la recuerdo-dijo Emily

Lo siento mucho señorita, es ella su madre-dijo Fátima

Si es ella Candice White Andley, una mujer muy bella según mis tíos-dijo Emily

Según sus tíos no entiendo y su padre-dijo Fátima

Bueno el….. más parece un pariente lejano desde que murió mi madre, solamente reconoce a mi hermano como su hijo-dijo Emily

Lo… siento mucho-dijo Fátima

Si…. Es muy triste mi vida porque de las únicas personas que quiero cariño no me lo pueden dar-dijo Emily

Porque lo dices?-dijo Fátima

Mi madre está muerta, y mi padre me odia-dijo Emily llorando

No llores niña, de seguro que tu madre te cuida desde donde quiera que ella esté y tu padre de seguro te quiere es solo que está dolido por la muerte de su esposa-dijo Fátima-hace cuanto muripo tu madre-dijo Fátima

Hace aproximadamente doce años-dijo Emily

Como lo siento niña-dijo Fátima-yo… no debería preguntarte nada yo lo siento-dijo Fátima

No, no se preocupe usted me inspira confianza de cierta manera vivimos el mismo dolor-dijo Emily

Tienes razón niña, vienes con alguien o necesitas que te lleve-dijo Fátima

No en realidad vengo con mi hermano-dijo Emily

Dime porque no está aquí-dijo Fátima-lo siento soy una entrometida

No le repito no se preocupe, yo… bueno le pedí a mi hermano que no viniera porque no quería estar acompañada-dijo Emily

Lo siento mucho no debí interrumpirte perdona lo mejor es que me vaya para que puedas platicar con tu madre-dijo Fátima

No señora, de hecho me he sentido mejor platicando con usted, pero dígame, está casada o tiene aun a su padre-dijo Emily

Bueno no estoy casada más bien estoy en una relación de noviazgo con un hombre de verdad bueno pero creo que no lo amo, tengo propuesta de matrimonio pero he considerado no aceptar, y si mi padre aún vive conmigo –dijo Fátima

Veo que es usted una mujer bastante mayor, en el mejor sentido, porque no abre las puertas al amor-dijo Emily

Bueno es que yo…. Perdí la memoria y no estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que fue en mi pasado ya que luego de despertar de un corto coma no recordaba nada solo tenía una sortija en mi mano precisamente en la palma de mi mano y no se si fue regalo de mis padres, o de algún novio o no lo sé, la verdad es que yo acababa de ser encontrada por mis padres en Estados Unidos y ellos no sabían nada de mi pasado-dijo Fátima

Como lo siento, de verdad yo no, nunca lo imagine, perdone por ser tan entrometida-dijo Emily

No eres entrometida, a decir verdad tu también me inspiras confianza-dijo Fátima

Parece que debo irme-dijo Emily

Fue un gusto niña, -dijo Fátima

Digame Emily-dijo Emily

Bien si tu me llamas Fátima-dijo Fátima

Claro-dijo Emily

Bien debemos irnos-dijo Fátima

Si debo regresar a casa-dijo Emily

Emily nos va a regañar mi padre…..dime quien es ella-dijo WIll

Ella es la señora Fátima-dijo Emily

Mucho gusto, William George-dijo Will

Mucho gusto William, bien creo que me despido porque debo ir con mi padre, pobre se ha de sentir muy solo, fue un gusto niños, Emily ya sabes cuando estes triste o tengas algún problema yo iré en tu ayuda, está es mi dirección puedes encontrarme ahí para lo que sea-dijo Fátima

Gracias señora-dijo Emily

De nada ahora vayan con cuidado chicos-dijo Fátima

Si señora fue un placer-dijo Will

Fátima se fue alejando y cruzó en una calle, en ese momento Stear Cornwall corria hacia ellos –chicos como están, no nos hagan esto, no desaparezcan así, Albert está eufórico-dijo Stear

Lo sentimos tío Stear-dijo Emily

No te sientas mal Emi, pero vengan vamos yo conduzco el auto-dijo Stear

Bien tío, gracias-dijo Will entregándole las llaves.

Iban los Andley en el auto cuando el policía dio paso a los transeúntes en ese momento una hermosa rubia con ojos verdes y cabellos recogidos en un liston pasaba un poco lejos del auto de ellos, Stear se quedó en shock al ver a la mujer

Tío, tío tío nos bocinan avanza tío-dijo Will

A si claro –dijo Stear avanzando

Que te pasó tío-dijo Emily

Nada Emi solo que…nada debemos llegar pronto a la mansión debo hablar con Paty-dijo Stear

Bien entonces acelera tío-dijo Emily

Pronto llegaron a la mansión Albert al ver a los chicos le volvió el alma al cuerpo pensó que ahora si lo habían dejado y se habían ido dejándolo aun más solo y si fuera poco ni sus sobrinos nadie sabía en donde estaban-Chicos en donde estaban me tenían preocupado-dijo Albert abrazando tanto a Will como a Emi, ella al sentirlo raro lo aparto

Lo sentimos señor Andley-dijo Emily

Albert por primera vez sintió que el corazón se le helaba al escuchar esas dos palabras-Emily-dijo Albert

Lo siento papá es solo que nos entretuvimos-dijo Will

Si Will entiendo-dijo Albert

Emi en donde estaban nos tenían preocupados-dijo Paty

Estábamos en el lugar-dijo Emily

Dime Emi hablaste con ella-dijo Paty

Si tía mira te cuento ….-dijo Emily empezando con su relato llevándose a Annie y a Paty a la sala en donde les platico su encuentro con la señora Fátima

Archie debo hablar contigo-dijo Stear

Si Stear voy-dijo Archie

Vamos al estudio –dijo Stear

Si claro-dijo Archie yendo junto a su hermano.

Bueno papá vengo en un momento-dijo Will

Si hijo ve-dijo Albert

Albert fue a su biblioteca en donde lo esperaba su fiel y querido amigo George-hola George-dijo Albert

Hola William dime y los chicos-dijo George

Ellos están bien-dijo Albert

Que bien, imagino que estaban en el cementerio, siempre van ahí cuando están tristes-dijo George

Enserio?-dijo Albert

Si, no lo sabías-dijo George

Bueno no-dijo Albert

Ves y dices que cual será la razón del porque tus hijos no te quieren como tu quisieras-dijo George

Tienes razón, soy un fracaso de padre-dijo Albert

Si William lamento decirtelo pero si, eres un fraude como padre-dijo George

Ahora si George, creo que no hay más que hacer, creo que perdí a mi hija-dijo Albert

Como porque lo dices-dijo George

Mira George, cuando ellos entraron me alegré tanto que los abracé y mi hija me dijo: "Lo sentimos Señor Andley"-dijo Albert

Lo siento mucho William, pero recuerda que tu casi la trataste de la misma forma, y que tu mismo le pediste que te llamara así–dijo George

Era mejor?-dijo Albert

George negó con la cabeza y se paró dándole una palmada a Albert en la espalda le dijo:-Willam hace tiempo que no vas con tu esposa ve hablale desahógate-dijo George

Está bien, lo voy a hacer leugo de ir a dejar a los chicos al colegio-dijo Albert

Eso William, hazlo, pero vete tu solo con tus hijos-dijo George

Gracias George siempre supe que podía tener tu apoyo en todo momento-dijo Albert

No lo dudes-dijo George

Mientras en otro lado de la mansión estaban los hermanos Cornwall hablando

Archie….yo creeras que estoy loco pero yo ví a Candy-dijo Stear

Como dices, pero si Candy está muerta-dijo Archie

Lo sé, pero te juro que era ella-dijo Stear

Como sabes que era ella,-dijo Archie

Es que íbamos en la calle y me ofrecí a manejar en ese momento el policía dio vía a los peatones y bueno….ella cruzó la calle-dijo Stear

Como crees Stear, no puede ser-dijo Archie

Lo sé estoy loco ahora si enloquecí-dijo Stear

No, Stear no quise decir eso, solo que se me hace tan difícil de creer-dijo Archie

Entiendo pero por eso te lo dije, para desahogarme porque te juro que aún recuerdo la imagen de Candy al ver su cadáver en el hospital aveces sin darme cuenta despierto llorando-dijo Stear

Lo sé Stear, dime tu aunque ya no está la sigues amando-dijo Archie

Yo… para que te lo niego pero también creo que es más como mi amor de adolescente, no como Paty, como lo que siento por ella es diferente-dijo Stear

Osea que aún la amas-dijo Archie

Si Archie, y dime tu-dijo Stear-sabiendo que jamás la volveras a ver

Yo también la sigo amando pero que así como tu dices es más un cariño de primer amor, no como lo que siento por Annie, porque además ya tengo con el que viene en camino cuatro hijos una familia hermosa-dijo Archie

Si Archie te comprendo, pero dime si nosotros nos sentimos así como se sentirá Albert-dijo Stear

Pobre el tío Albert, el ha cambiado mucho desde que Candy murió se ha vuelto más sombrío y más gruñon solo George y Will lo calman porque a nosotros siempre nos grita cuando está enojado y hasta mi hijo pasa de colado-dijo Archie

Si pobre Anthony, el es el que paga los platos rotos, pero no lo trata tan mal como a Emi-dijo Stear

Si, aveces me dan ganas de moler a mi tío a golpes porque Emi no se merece que la trate así, ella siempre lo ha tratado bien y a querido ganarse su cariño-dijo Archie

Si, al parecer todo lo que ella hace está mal, mi tío creo que debe entender que primero se es padre y no hombre-dijo Stear

Stear prométeme que si algún día llego a tratar a mis hijos así me moleras a golpes-dijo Archie

Si y tu prométeme lo mismo-dijo Stear

Si eso hare-dijo Archie

Sabes que…. Vamos con nuestras esposas creo que es hora de dormir-dijo Stear

Si Stear, tienes razón vamos porque mi Annie últimamente se cansa mucho-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Stear

Al día siguiente los Andley se dirigían al colegio San Pablo, ahora si sus hijos estudiarían en la "Carcel" como solían llamarle cuando eran apenas unos adolescente, Archie, Annie y su hijo más fueron en un auto, mientras que Paty y Stear llevaban a sus dos hijas y a su hijo en otro, los últimos en irse eran el patriarca y los herederos.

Bien chicos vámonos-dijo Albert

No señor Andley yo iré con el abuelo George-dijo Emily

Pero hija quiero que vayas conmigo nena-dijo Albert

No, señor y le pido que me llame por mi nombre y si tanto cariño me tiene dígame Emily por favor gracias-dijo Emily

Hija porque no vas con tu padre-dijo George

Que no quieres irte conmigo-dijo Emily

Si hija, pero te juro que si voy contigo me pongo a llorar para que no te quedes en el colegio-dijo George

Jajajaja eres gracioso pero si no quieres irte conmigo entonces me voy sola-dijo Emily

Pero no se está el otro auto-dijo George

No importa vamos en el carruaje familiar, pero no iré con el señor Andley-dijo Emily

Albert se sintió mal, le dolió el rechazo de su hija, -está bien Emily iré contigo-dijo George

Gracias George te quiero mucho lo sabías-dijo Emily dándole un abrazo efusivo a George

Yo también a ti pequeña-dijo George

Bien entonces vamos padre-dijo Will ya que Emily le había hecho señas de que se fuera con su padre.

Está bien-dijo Albert

Gracias-dijo Will

De nada hijo-dijo Albert

Entraron al auto-Padre no te sientas mal, pero es que Emily no está acostumbrada a que la trates bien-dijo Will

Lo sé hijo no te preocupes-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Will

Hijo dime cuanto tiempo serás interno en la escuela-dijo Albert

Solo es durante un mes y medio hasta el quinto domingo, a partir de ahí estaré fuera de la cárcel-dijo Will

Jajajaja así solían llamar tus tíos y tu madre el colegio-dijo Albert

Si jaja el tio Archie me lo dijo-dijo Will

Archie-dijo Albert

Mientras en el distinguido carruaje Andley estaba un hombre mayor y una adolescente, George recordaba como un día llegó a Inglaterra con una jovencita rubia pecosa y la había llevado al colegio San Pablo, a donde ahora se dirigía pero no era la misma jovencita sino su hija, que casi era la foto misma de Candy, Emily iba algo pensativa en el camino

Emi que tienes-dijo George

Abuelo –dijo Emily abrazandose a George llorando

Hija no llores por favor-dijo George, ella era su debilidad Emily hacía que se volviera de un hombre frío y serio de los negocios, al tierno abuelo cariñoso que ella necesitaba

Abuelo, no se como el ha podido soportar tratarme así por tantos años, yo empecé desde ayer y ya no aguanto me duele tanto ver la cara de mi padre entristecerse cuando yo le hablo con frialdad-dijo Emily

No llores hija, por favor-dijo George- mira Emi, William es un tonto por tratar a una princesa como tu, así como te trata , creeme que se lo he dicho pero el tiene la errónea idea de que fue tu culpa aquel accidente, pero recuerda que no lo fue mi niña-dijo George

Pero abuelo, no me gusta como lo trato-dijo Emi

Emi si no te gusta tratar a tu padre así no lo hagas no es necesario, te juro que tu padre está arrepentido-dijo George

No George, yo así he decidido como tratar a mi padre, porque ya me arte que siempre me desprecie ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias-dijo Emily

Emi, sabes que no me gusta ese lado tuyo-dijo George

Lo sé-dijo Emi-pero te aseguro que contigo no lo sacaré –dijo Emi

Ojalá-dijo George- hija que tal si vamos a ver a tu madre, recuerda que no podrás salir hasta el quinto domingo-dijo George

Si abuelo, tienes razón vamos-dijo Emily

Los dos se dirigieron primero al cementerio ya que ahí cerca vendían flores las compraron, con una gran cantidad de rosas blancas era adornada la tumba de Candy

Quieres que te deje sola-dijo George

Si abuelo, quiero platicar con ella un rato-dijo Emily

Bien hija te estaré esperando allá –dijo George señalándole una banca algo lejana

Gracias-dijo Emily

Unos minutos después Fátima Santander se acercó a ella-hola Emily como estas-dijo Fátima

Señora Fátima-dijo Emily

Como estas-dijo Fátima

Bien, la verdad mejor que ayer, hoy entro al internado y no salgo hasta dentro de mes y medio mas o menos entonces creo que es prudente advertir a mi madre que no la vendre a ver tan seguido-dijo Emily

Me alegra niña, pero porque a un internado-dijo Fátima

Es que no quiero estar cerca de mi padre ya me arte-dijo Emily

Mmm como lo siento, pero espero que algún día tu padre reflexione o alguien lo haga reflexionar-dijo Fátima

Si tiene razón-dijo Emily

Fátima ven cariño-dijo un hombre

Porque a mi-dijo Fátima

Quien es-dijo Emily

Es mi novio-dijo Fátima

A el que me dijo-dijo Emily

Si ese…hola Francesco como te va mira te presento a Emily-dijo Fátima

Bonjour fille, Hola niña, mi nombre es Gaston D-viani-dijo Gaston son su asento Frances

Hola, mucho gusto-dijo Emily

Candice Emilia-dijo Emily-pero puede llamarme Emily

Gracias-dijo Gaston-dime mi amor a donde iras luego-dijo Gaston

Bueno, pensaba acompañar a mi amiga al centro comercial –dijo Fátima

Mais mon amour quería invitarte a comer algo-dijo Gaston

Lo siento-dijo Fátima

Fille, sil vous plait deja ir a mi novia conmigo-dijo Gaston

Yo no lo se-dijo Emily

Por favor—dijo Gaston

Está bien ve con el pero no tardes mucho a las dos y media te quiero en mi casa-dijo Emily guiñándole el ojo

Pero solo falta una hora para eso-dijo Gaston

Bueno es mejor que se apresuren-dijo Emily

Adiós amiga-dijo Fátima

Adios-dijo Emily

Gracias-susurro Fátima

De nada-dijo Emily

Bien vamos amour-dijo Gaston

Si claro-dijo Fátima resignada

En ese momento George venía en búsqueda de Emily-estas lista-dijo George

Si ahora si-dijo Emily

Bien vamos-dijo George

Los dos fueron los últimos en llegar al colegio, George ayudó a Candy a acomodar sus cosas pesadas como libros y algunas otras pertenencias

Parece que es todo-dijo George

Si eso parece-dijo Emily

Hija-dijo George abriendo los brazos

Abuelo-dijo Emily

Cuídate mucho, dile a Will que te cuide, y cuida a tus primos, come bien, escríbeme, por favor no me abandones y el quinto domingo vendré contigo para que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa quieres-dijo George

Si abuelo-dijo Emily

Te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo George

Y yo a ti abuelo-dijo Emily

En ese momento tocaron la puerta-pase-dijo Emily abrazada a George

Hija ya estas-dijo Albert

William-dijo George-mira le dieron la misma habitacion que a Candy-dijo George

Si eso veo-dijo Albert

Señor Andley, en que habitacion está mi hermano-dijo Emily

En la 201-dijo Albert

Que bien—dijo Emily

Hija quieres que ayude a acomodar tus cosas-dijo Albert

No, mi abuelo me ayudo, así que pido que se vaya-dijo Emily

Pero hija-dijo Albert

Por favor déjeme con mi abuelo, que me estoy despidiendo-dijo Emily

Emi habla con tu padre, adiós hija, te quiero mucho cuídate-dijo George bendiciendo a Emily y dándole un beso en la frente

Habla con ella-susurro George a Albert

Hija yo…-dijo Albert

Que no ha escuchado que me deje sola, ya me despedí de mi abuelo, contento-dijo Emily

Hija yo quiero pedirte perdón-dijo Albert

A otro perro con ese hueso, espero le vaya bien—dijo Emily

Pero Emily yo…-dijo Albert

Lo siento, adiós, estoy muy cansada-dijo Emily

Está bien te dejo sola-dijo Albert

Gracias-dijo Emily

Adiós hija-dijo Albert acercándose, Emily se alejo y dio la vuelta-ahora si me voy adiós-dijo Albert yéndose al notar el rechazo de su hija

Adiós papá-susurro ella cuando Albert cerró la puerta para luego botar unas lágrimas

Albert iba llorando todo el camino, pareciera que había dejado a su pequeño de cinco años por primera vez en la escuela pero no ahora se arrepentía de sus acciones en el pasado, tenía que desahogarse iría con Candy ella sanaría su dolor.

Tío que tienes-dijo Stear

Me rechazó-dijo Albert

Quien-dijo Archie

Dame las llaves del auto-dijo Albert

Fue Emi verdad que le hiciste ahora-dijo Archie

Dame las malditas llaves-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Archie

Con cuidado Albert-dijo Paty

William yo te llevo-dijo George

No, tengo que hacer lo que me dijiste ayer ya no puedo esperar más-dijo Albert

Está bien, ve solo y con cuidado, ah y William, ella te quiere-dijo George

Albert solo salió del colegio llorando.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Hola chicas aqui está la actualizacion de mi fic nuevo, espero le haya gustado el cap. espero sus reviews, gracias por leerme, y hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 4

Albert salió del colegio San Pablo llorando silenciosamente topándose con un joven rubio muy parecido a él, salió y ni cuenta se dio que el joven lo empujó de rabia.

Albert encendió en auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad al cementerio, con lágrimas en los ojos bajó del auto y luego corrió hasta la tumba en donde su fallecida esposa yacía sepultada, cayó de rodillas en la tumba y comenzó a llorar a mares, Fátima lo veía de lejos

Será él, el padre de Emily, pero porque llora, me parece que mejor lo voy a dejar solo, luego vengo a ver a mi madre-pensaba Fátima

Candy, porque?, dime porque?, porque no luchaste porque no viviste, la otra tuvo que haberse muerto y no tu, Candy dime porque?, porque me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, te necesito aquí a mi lado, Candy no se que hacer para recuperar a Emily, ella no lo sé, ya no me quiere ya no es mi princesa y todo por mi estupidez por culparla de tu accidente, por culpar a mi niña de tu muerte, Candy como supero esto, es un fuego que me quema lentamente, Candy dime como hago para volver a vivir en paz dimelo por favor, regresa conmigo a mi lado, regresa con tus hijos, ellos te extrañan Candy-dijo Albert casi gritándolo

Candy, discúlpame por no haberte traido aunque sea unas flores pero prometo que mañana vendré contigo a traerte unas dulce Candy, como las que siempre te gustan quieres-dijo Albert

Adiós Candy, me voy porque debo regresar casi son las dos de la tarde y deben estar preocupados por mí porque salí llorando del Colegio, pero prométeme que vas a cuidar a mis hijos, a nuestros hijos en el colegio por favor, Adios mi amor-dijo Albert dándole un beso a su mano, y luego colocándola en la cruz de la tumba de Candy

Albert regresó a la mansión en donde ya estaban todos en la sala aparentemente tranquilos aunque muy preocupados por Albert, pero gracias a la sugerencia de George no lo fueron a buscar pero si hasta el estaba preocupado por la forma en la que había salido del Colegio no estaba bien, pero al regresar su mirada estaba un poco mas calmada un poco más tranquila ya no con el pesar que siempre tenía reflejado en los ojos azul cielo que poseía, entro a la sala y vió que George tomaba un vaso con Whiskey parado frente a la ventana que daba al jardín viendo las dulce Candy.

George a mi estudio-dijo Albert

William estas bien-dijo George

Vamos a mi estudio por favor, -dijo Albert

Si William-dijo George

Tío estas bien-dijo Archie

Si, solo no nos molesten por favor-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Stear

Al salir de la sala dos jóvenes venían entrando a la mansión-tío abuelo William-dijo el mayor de ellos

Miren a quien tenemos aquí a los dos Andley más revoltosos-dijo Albert

Tío abuelo William como estas-dijo la hija de Archie y Annie

Bien Abril y tu como estas-dijo Albert

Bien tío, ahora vengo aquí a entrar de nuevo a la cárcel-dijo Abril

Abril no es la cárcel es un colegio estricto-dijo el hijo mayor de Archie y Annie

Kevin tu no cambias siempre tan serio-dijo Albert

Si tío, pero ahora Abril me ha colmado la paciencia se la pasa hablando de un tal Arnold Stevens-dijo Kevin

Stevens, dime el nombre del padre acaso no es…. Tom o Tomás-dijo Albert

Si tío-dijo Kevin

Jajajaja pero no me vas a dejar mentir que la hermana te gusto Kevin-dijo Abril y Kevin se sonrojo

No, no me gustó, solo nos hicimos amigos-dijo Kevin

Miren a mis queridos sobrinos enamorados de los hijos de mi amigo Tom Stevens-dijo Albert- parece que disfrutaron el viaje a América-dijo Albert

Si lo hemos disfrutado mucho-dijo Kevin-pudimos ver a los abuelos Brighter, y también a la Señorita Pony y a la Hemana María que de hecho le mandan saludos a Will y a Emily y también algunos regalos, y también un pequeño paquete para usted y una carta-dijo KEvin

Gracias chicos, bien, los regalos para mis hijos pueden llevárselos mañana a la Carcel jaja, lo siento pero debo retirarme George me espera en el estudio, sus tíos y padres están en la sala-dijo Albert

Gracias tío-dijo Abril

Albert fue al estudio y George ya lo esperaba- William que me querías decir-dijo George

Gracias-dijo Albert abrazando a George

Porque?-dijo George

Porque Candy, me ayudo, gracias a ti-dijo Albert

Como?-dijo George

Tu me dijiste que la visitara, y enserio eso si funciona-dijo Albert

Que bien William eso esperaba pero dime que pasó con Emily-dijo George

Es que, George me sentí celoso-dijo Albert

Celoso de que-dijo George

Celoso de que Emily te quiera más a ti que tu bueno tu no tienes nada que ver con ella, y no a mí que soy su padre-dijo Albert

Palabras duras William, pero el cariño se gana, y tu perdiste tu oportunidad de tener ese cariño que Emily me da a mí-dijo George

Lo sé, he perdido, lo que me dijo hoy en la mañana jamás lo podre olvidar, pero con rencor, sino con tristeza porque cada día que pasa me duele mucho el rechazo de mi hija-dijo Albert

Lo se William pero estas dando los primeros pasos para acercarte a ella no esperes que se lanze a tus brazos en un dos por tres porque eso no pasará eso no será así, ella necesita tiempo para asimilar tu cariño-dijo George

Lo sé George pero la espera me esta matando por eso no quiero que mi hija me rechace me duele mucho, pero se que voy a volver a ganarme su cariño-dijo Albert

Si William yo también lo creo, a pesar de que Emily tiene tu carácter, siempre ha tenido un poco del carácter de Candy ella siempre tan linda, generosa y bondadosa-dijo George

Lo sé, como extraño a mi Candy-dijo Albert supirando

Aun la amas, verdad William-dijo George

Para que te miento, la sigo amando, yo siempre la amaré-dijo Albert

Eso es amor de verdad William, solo por ese amor que le tienes a Candy, lucha por el cariño de tu hija-dijo George

Si George, gracias lo haré-dijo Albert

Mientras en el colegio dos personas se encontraban a causa de un accidente

Emily luego de la fría despedida que había tenido con su padre se quedo llorando en su habitacion pero en ese momento su hermano llegó a su habitación y la consoló hasta que una monja llegó y regaño a Will y lo mandó a su habitación.

Entonces Emily decidió salir a los corredores a explorar los alrededores pero tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta que un caballo a toda velocidad venía hacia ella, por suerte un joven rubio de ojos azules pasaba por ahí cuando oyó los cascos del caballo y lo vió venía directo a la joven en el camino

Cuidado!-gritó pero no lo escuchó la rubia que iba caminando, entonces el tuvo que ir en su rescate, la empujo y el caballo pasó a centímetros de ellos

Ah!-dijo Emily

Que te pasa estas herida?-dijo el hombre

No, no estoy herida es solo que me asusté, muchas gracias-dijo Emily

No hay de que-dijo el joven

Dime tu nombre-dijo Emily

Soy Richard Gradchester, y tu eres…-dijo Richard

Soy Candice Emilia Andley, pero dime Emily-dijo Emily

Mucho gusto mi querida dama, -dijo Richard haciendo un ademan

Jajajaja-rió Emily y el le guiño el ojo

Dime que hacias aquí tan sola y llorando-dijo Richard

Bueno es que mi padre….. ya olvídalo no tiene importancia, pero dime como te diste cuenta del caballo-dijo Emily

Solo ví que el estúpido de Daniel Reagan se dirigía a ti y bueno tuve el impulso de salvarte no crees-dijo Richard

Daniel Reagan dijiste-dijo Emily

Si, lo conoces-dijo Richard

Si desgraciadamente es mi primo, lo mismo que Rosa Reagan-dijo Emily

Vaya primitos que tienes-dijo Richard

Si lo sé pero te agradezco el haberme salvado-dijo Emily

De nada Emily, dime a que has venido a esta cárcel-dijo Richard

Jaja lo llamas igual que mis primos, pues vengo escapando de mi padre-dijo Emily

Entonces ya somos dos-dijo Richard

Como dices-dijo Emily

Si, pf, no tiene importancia, pero dime que estudias-dijo Richard

Bueno pues yo vine aquí a estudiar medicina quiero seguir la misma profesión de mi madre-dijo Emily- y tu que haces aquí-dijo Emily

Bueno la verdad es que yo aquí nada más vengo a estudiar administración y economía-dijo Richard

Osea que no quieres hacerlo…-dijo Emily

No la verdad no yo… tengo una pasión por el teatro, por actuar así como mi padre, así como mi abuela-dijo Richard

Osea que tu padre y tu abuela son actores-dijo Emily

Si, bueno pero no son importantes-dijo Richard

Está bien, no preguntaré más-dijo Emily

Gracias pero dime, porque estas internada-dijo Richard-estar aquí no es placentero-dijo Richard

Lo sé, pero yo… quiero escapar de mi padre, además mi hermano está aquí y lo mismo que mis primos-dijo Emily

Tienes hermanos-dijo Richard

Si uno se llama William George Andley-dijo Emily

Si lo sé, lo conozco-dijo Richard

Como que lo conoces-dijo Emily

Si es un buen chico-dijo Richard riendo

Eso creo… dime tu tienes hermanos –dijo Emily

No hermanos varones no, solo tengo una hermana la mejor de todas-dijo Richard

Jajajaja se ve que la quieres mucho-dijo Emily

Si la quiero mucho, ella es muy importante para mí porque prácticamente es la única familia que tengo-dijo Richard

Osea que tus padres no viven?-dijo Emily

No, no ellos desgraciadamente están vivos y bueno lo digo porque mis abuelos viajan mucho entonces estamos solo-dijo Richard

Lo siento mucho-dijo Emily

Parece que llegamos aquí-dijo Richard viendo hacia arriba, una colina con un árbol en medio

Conoces el lugar?-dijo Emily

Si lo conozco-dijo Richard- es una colina que me ayuda a sentír paz, a sentírme libre y pues que no estoy en esta cárcel-dijo Richard- mira el atardecer se acerca-dijo Richard

Si ya veo-dijo Emily

Has visto un atardecer en una colina-dijo Richard

No, bueno desde hace casi doce años no lo veo-dijo Emily

Vamos-dijo Richard llevándosela hasta arriba de la colina, los dos iban riéndose hasta llegar, se sentaron al pie del árbol y vieron hacia adelante

Mira Emily, es tan lindo no crees-dijo Richard

Si Richard es muy lindo-dijo Emily sintiendo la briza

No sientes que existe paz en tu corazón-dijo Richard

Si lo siento-dijo Emily

El atardecer termino y ellos comenzaron a bajar de la colina, en ese momento cinco personas venían buscando a Emily

Emily, donde estas-decía Will ya muy preocupado

Will-dijo Emily bajando a la par de Richard

Emily, donde estabas que hacías, estaba muy preocupado por ti-dijo Will

Will, yo estaba caminando pero Daniel quiso pasarme encima con su caballo-dijo Emily

Que que?!-dijeron todos

Si, pero estoy bien-dijo Emily

Ahora si, de esta no se salva-dijo Will

No Will déjalo, no vale la pena-dijo Emily

Emily será mejor que me vaya-dijo Richard

Pero Richard te quiero presentar a mis primos y a mi hermano-dijo Emily

Jajajaja ya he tenido el placer de conocerlo o no William-dijo Richard sarcastico

Grandchester-dijo Will enojado

Se conoces, mira el fue el que me salvó de Daniel-dijo Emily

Este te salvo-dijo Will

Si el –dijo Emily

Eres tan incompetente Andley, como para que yo tenga que cuidar a tu linda hermana-dijo Richard

Cállate Grandchester-dijo Alexander

Y miren a quien tenemos aquí a los primitos Cornwall y ella son sus hermanas-dijo Richard

Las chicas se escondieron tras Alexander y de Allistear-veo que son tímidas chicas, Emily estas segura que son tu familia-dijo Richard

Richard!-dijo Emily

Esta bien lo siento, me retiro mi bella dama –dijo Richard

Te vas-dijo Emily

Si pero nos veremos pronto-dijo Richard

Está bien Richard adiós-dijo Emily

Adiós-dijo Richard-un placer Andley's –dijo Richard- adiós William-dijo Richard pasando empujando su hombro

Ahora si-dijo Will yendo tras el pero siendo detenido por Allistear y Alexander

Dime que hacias con ese-dijo Will viendo a Emily

El me salvo que no escuchaste-dijo Emily

Si lo escuché pero que hacias con el necesariamente con el-dijo Will

Porque que pasa, es una persona muy agradable-dijo Emily

Acompáñame Emily-dijo Will

Entonces todos se fueron a escondidas de las monjas a la habitación de Will, al llegar todo estaba oscuro todos se sentaron en la cama y Will prendió la luz y al verlo Emily soltó un gemido

Que te pasó-dijo Emily al verle el ojo morado a Will

Tu querido amiguito me hizo esto, -dijo Will

Como dices?-dijo Emily

Si, solo por entrar por accidente a su cuarto pensando que era el de Allistear-dijo Will

No lo creo-dijo Emily

Créelo por eso es que lo conocemos-dijo Alexander

Te creo Will, ven aca te voy a curar-dijo Emily

Bien, pero prométeme Emily, que no estaras jamás sola con el-dijo Will

Pero Will-dijo Emily

Por favor prométemelo-dijo Will

Te lo prometo –dijo Emily

Gracias-dijo Will

Continuara…

* * *

 **hola hola chicas, en agradecimiento a sus reviews estoy actualizando de nuevo, gracias y bueno espero sus reviews ya que gracias a ellos escribo.**

 **hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 5

Luego de una pequeña e improvisada reunion en la habitacion de Will, todos salieron hasta sus habitaciones Emily que había heredado las habilidades de su madre al columpiarse llegó fácilmente al segundo piso de su habitacion por medio de los arboles que dividían los modulos de hombres y mujeres, Emily entró a su habitacion que estaba oscura con la luz apagada.

Ella intentó recostarse en su cama pero un vulto se lo impidió.

Que es esto?-dijo Emily

Cállate-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Emily

Hola mi bella dama solo vine aquí porque se te olvidó esto-dijo Richard

Pero esto no es mío-dijo Emily notando que era una bella cadena de oro con un dije de corazón con una esmeralda incrustada.

Lo sé, a mi se me olvidó dártelo-dijo Richard

Pero….. de donde lo sacaste-dijo Emily

Mi abuelo me lo dio me dijo que era…. Especial-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Emily

Me dejas ponértelo-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Emily

Bien-dijo Richard

Bueno me despido adiós-dijo Richard dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Emily

Adiós-dijo Emily

Al siguiente día Candy iba clases casi flotando en las nubes su hermano y primos se dieron cuenta,

Emily que tienes-dijo Alexandra

Yo…-dijo Emily saliendo de su ensoñación

Jóvenes Andley-dijo la hermana Margaret

Si?-dijeron todos

Sus padres y primos llegaron y quieren verlos-dijo la Hermana

Yo…. Mejor me retiro-dijo Emily

No Emily no te vayas-dijo Will

Vamos por favor-dijo Monic

Bien iré, pero solo a saludar luego me voy-dijo Emily

Gracias hermana-dijo Will

Vamos chicos-dijo la hermana Margaret

Bien-dijo Allistear

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la hermana Grey todos se saludaron pero los que se saludaron mas efusivamente fueron Kevin, Abril, Emily y Will, que tenían mucho tiempo de haberse visto. Will iba con un sombrero

William Andley porque traes ese sombrero-dijo la hermana Grey

Es que yo….-dijo Will

Quítatelo William Andley-dijo la Hermana Grey

No-dijo Will

Will porque no quieres quitártelo-dijo Albert

Bueno yo….-dijo Will

Por favor William George quítatelo porque si no lo haces-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Will quitándose el sombrero dejando ver su ojo morado

Que te pasó-dijo Paty

A mi yo….-dijo Will

Richard le pegó-dijo Allistear

Richard?-dijo la hermana Grey

Si fue por entrar por equivocación a su habitación-dijo Archievald

Que pero porque?-dijo la Hermana Grey

Quien es Richard-dijo Annie

Richard Grandchester hijo de Susana y de Terry

Grandchester-dijeron todos

Conocen el apellido-dijo Emily

Todos ustedes tienen prohibido estar con Richard Grandchester-dijo Albert

Que pero porque?-dijo Emily

Cállate-dijo Monic para que no se metiera en problemas

Acaso tienes una relación con ese muchacho-dijo Archie

Yo…..-dijo Emily

Emily que es eso-dijo Stear

Es ….. nada-dijo Emily

Quien te lo dio eso no es de la familia-dijo Albert

Nadie –dijo Emily

Fue Richard-pensó Abril

Quítatela-dijo Albert

Tu no me mandas-dijo Emily

Soy tu padre Emily-dijo Albert

Usted no es mi padre señor Andley, jamás ha podido serlo , jamás me ha querido no se porque se preocupa de mi, y si Richard me la dio-dijo Emily saliendo de la oficina de la Hermana Grey.

Ustedes lo sabían-dijo Albert

No papá nadie lo sabía-dijo Will

Emily corría por el pasillo y se topó con alguien- Emily que tienes porque lloras-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Emily abrazandose a el

Que te pasó , que te hicieron dime quien fue, fue Daniel verdad o Rosa-dijo Richard

No, nada de eso, mi papá no quieren que me junte contigo-dijo Emily

Pero porque-dijo Richard

No lo sé, por lo de Will-dijo Emily

Que? Eso no lo voy a permitir-dijo Richard

Pero…. –dijo Emily

En donde están-dijo Richard

En la oficina de la hermana Grey-dijo Emily

Bien vamos para allá-dijo Richard

Pero no, -dijo Emily

Ven vamos-dijo Richard

Está bien-dijo Emily

Los dos iban de la mano cuando se encontraron con todos los Andley-con que ustedes con los Andley-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Will

William Andley eres tan incompentente que necesitas quejarte con tu papi para que te defienda de mi, pero eres un cobarde por involucrar a tu hermana en cosas que no deben afectarle-dijo Richard

Quien es usted jovencito-dijo Albert

Yo soy Richard Grandchester algún problema-dijo Richard

Si uno muy grande, le cuento que trae a mi hija de la mano-dijo Albert

Uy! Lo siento pero según Emily me había informado su padre era un patan bueno para nada-dijo Richard

Jovencito insolente-dijo Albert

Jajajaja-reía Richard- veo que tiene bien entrenado a Will porque justo las mismas palabras me dijo ayer que lo golpee-dijo Richard

Vámonos Richard ya dejalos-dijo Emily

Tu no vas a ningún lado-dijo Albert

Porque no? señor Andley-dijo Emily

Porque….-dijo Albert cuando los dos jóvenes habían corrido hasta la colina en donde pasaron el anterior atardecer-estos tontos-dijo Albert

Dejalos tío mejor vámonos, ya es hora de dejar a los chicos solos-dijo Archie

Si tío –dijeron los chicos

Will, por favor busca a tu hermana y que no se acerque a ese chico entendido-dijo Albert

Si papa-dijo Will

Bien será mejor que se vayan-dijo Abril

Si es lo mejor dijo Paty

Bien, váyanse-dijo Kevin

Bien chicos adiós-dijo Archie

Todos se despidieron y Abril se metió a la habitacion de Emily para que le contara todo de ese Grandchester.

Richard y Emily pasaron un tiempo prudencial en la colina y luego bajaron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones

Emily entró a la suya siendo invadida por Abril con varias preguntas- dime de donde lo conoces desde cuando tan amigos-dijo Abril

Que haces aquí-dijo Emily

Yo preguntándote sobre Richard, verdad que es guapo-dijo Abril

Lo conoces-dijo Emily

Un poco, mientras mis padres estuvieron en América y nosotros también lo conocimos en New York estaba con su madre y padre también con su hermana-dijo Abril

Así?-dijo Emily

Si ellos estaban ahí y al parecer mi padre y mi madre conocen al papá de Richard y ahí fue donde Kevin se hizo amigo de Richard, pero luego nos distanciamos porque su padre era un duque algo así y debía regresar a Europa pero no nos mencionó nada de que iba a estar aquí-dijo Abril

No?-dijo Emily

Si, y dime te gusta-dijo Abril

Vamos Abril como preguntas eso-dijo Emily

Si te gusta-dijo Abril

Claro que….. ah! Para que te miento, si me encanta pero yo…. No creo poder-dijo Emily

Claro que si-dijo Abril

Ay! Enserio que no tienes remedio-dijo Emily

Por Dios Emily yo consegui el amor en América-dijo Abril – porque no lo haces tu aquí-dijo Abril- y mira nada más que bombon-dijo ella

Aja, con que amor en América será agluien que se apellida Steavens-dijo Emily

Si es que es tan guapo-dijo Abril

Jajajaja-reía Emily

Pero tu no te quedas atrás, solo mira nada más que bombon el tuyo-dijo Abril

Abril el no es mío-dijo Emily

Pero… .si a leguas se nota que se gustan-dijo Abril

Lo sé pero mi hermano y mi padre jamas lo permitirían-dijo Emily

Es más romántico así, un amor prohibido-dijo Abril suspirando

Ay prima, amiga te necesaitaba conmigo para contarte-dijo Emily dándole un abrazo

Yo también me hiciste tanta falta-dijo Abril.

Mientras en el edificio de los varones…..

Miren nada más quien está aquí-dijo Kevin

Kevin Brighter-dijo Richard

Richard Grandchester-dijo Kevin, los dos se saludaron como buenos amigos

Que dice como te va-dijo Richard

Bien, bien pero regreso a Londres y me vengo a enterar que coqueteas con mi prima favorita-dijo Kevin

Es tu prima-dijo Richard

Si Emily es mi prima-dijo Kevin

Yo…. Ah!-dijo Richard suspirand

Parece que se divirtieron par de tortolos-dijo Kevin

Si, lo hicimos es tan linda-dijo Richard

Si mi prima así es ella, lastima que su padre no lo ve-dijo Kevin

Si pobre, pero dime que tal el viaje-dijo Richard

No me cambies de tema Grandchester, dime que intenciones tienes con mi prima-dijo Kevin

Las mejores amigo jamas había estado tan enamorado de alguien como ahora-dijo Richard

Que bueno saberlo, y porque le pegaste a Wil eh!-dijo Kevin

Lo siento pero bien sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi habitacion sin permiso –dijo Richard

Por lo menos a mi no me recibiste así-dijo Kevin

Si pero es que tu eres de confianza-dijo Richard

Jajaja gracias-dijo Kevin

Pronto las dos conversaciones se trataban de cosas triviales nada de gran importancia, ni Richard ni Emily hablaban sobre sus familias, les parecía un poco innecesario, mientras el tiempo transcurría ellos se volvían más y más cercanos, Richard asistía al Colegio solamente para estar con Emily, porque aunque aun no le había confesado sus sentimientos el creía que pronto eso sería pronto cuando consiguiera su sueño, pronto lo haría, ya habían pasado dos años en el colegio San Pablo y Emily estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años lo mismo que Richard, todos se divertían moderadamente en el Colegio, en los Festivales de Mayo, quintos domingos, vacaciones que tomaban en Escocia, todo era tan divertido para ellos, Emily de vez en cuando iba junto a su hermano Will a ver a su madre en el cementerio y casualmente se encontraban con la Señora Fátima y su novio quien insistía en acompañarla a todos lados, aveces la asfixiaba con su sola precensia.

Mientras que Albert en los últimos días estaba sumido en depresión por ser otro aniversario de la muerte de Candy, siempre pasaba lo mismo, un mes antes George y los demás sabían que era en vano pedir que saliera de su habitacion o del estudio porque no lo haría seguramente, lo mejor era esperar a que ese día pasara, pero lastimosamente entre esos días estaban las vacaciones de los chicos, pobre Will y Emily.

Mientras en el Colegio San Pablo estaban por darle salida a todos para poder irse a sus casas, Richard había acordado verse con Emily en la colina donde siempre se veían a escondidas de los demás. Y que mejor al atardecer cuando Will ya no estaba en el Colegio.

Emily ven-dijo Richard desde la copa del árbol de la colina

Que quieres-dijo Emily

Ven quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Richard

Pero Richard yo…. Traigo mi uniforme-dijo Emily

No importa, no hay nadie aquí-dijo Richard

Está bien allá voy-dijo Emily

Emily puedes subir-dijo Richard

Si claro aunque creo que perdí un poco la practica-dijo Emily

Eso parece eres muy lenta-dijo Richard

Al llegar a la copa, Richard abrazó a Emily-hey que cariñoso estas hoy que te pasa-dijo Emily

Cuéntame Emily quien te enseñó a subir un árbol-dijo Richard

Mi madre-dijo Emily un poco triste

A sí, bueno dime quien es tu madre, por que por lo que he podido ver solo dos mujeres vienen con tus tíos y tu madre jamás viene aquí-dijo Richard

Si lo sé, pues ella, fallecio hace mucho tiempo-dijo Emily

Emily yo….. lo siento, pero no sabía soy un tonto perdóname por preguntar-dijo Richard

No, no importa, ya ni recuerdo su rostro, yo…. He vivido sin padre y sin madre todo el tiempo, mi padre me culpa de la muerte de mi mamá y pues ella no…. está…. Aquí-dijo Emily

Pero ha de ser mejor que no estén y no sientas cariño, a que estén pero que te vean con desden-dijo Richard

Porque lo dices yo no conozco ni a tu padre ni a tu madre-dijo Emily

Deberías dar gracias a Dios-dijo Richard

Porque Richard-dijo Emily

Porque mi padre se la pasa en su estudio, ni nos voltea a ver, o va al parlamento y no regresa porque va a lugares de mala vida, mientras que mi mamá solo va a reuniones con mujeres de sociedad, o se la pasa en reuniones de té, o si no cada vez que mi padre llega borracho ella comienza a quejarse con nosotros, ya veo porque mi hermana decidió vivir con mis abuelos que son las únicas figuras paternas que tenemos porque mi abuela Eleonor Baker es tan maternal con nosotros y mi abuelo Richard es tan ocurrente aun no se como mi padre puede ser tan frío con nosotros-dijo Richard

Si eso también lo se yo, mi padre se la pasa en el banco o encerrado en su estudio, mis tíos son los únicos que aveces viajan a América para ver como están los negocios, pero mi padre no, el solo es de Escocia a Londres y de Londres a Escocia, y mi tía Elroy tan buena que es, tan amable con Will y conmigo y mi abuelo George que aunque no es nada de sangre con nosotros es como si fuera mi protector y consentidor abuelo-dijo Emily

Si, sabes Emily quiero hacerte una pregunta pero eso lo haré en la noche yo…. Los dos sabemos muy bien que nos queremos no?-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Emily

Bien me harías el honor de ser mi novia-dijo Richard

Si, por supuesto-dijo Emily

Te quiero tanto Emily-dijo Richard.

Yo también a ti mi caballero inglés-dijo Richard

Bien mi bella dama, la espero hoy en la noche en esta dirección-dijo Richard entregándole un papel

Para que?-dijo Emily

Ya veras-dijo Richard

Está bien, pero como no me dejan estar contigo puedo… quizás llevar a Kevin y a Abril para que me crean que voy con ellos-dijo Emily

Si claro necesito testigos-dijo Richard

Bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche ahí-dijo Emily

Bien ah! Y bueno yo… quisiera decirte… más bien preguntarte que si tienes ya la insignia de tu familia-dijo Richard

A si, de hecho solo cuatro la tenemos, Abril y Kevin, y Will y yo-dijo Emily

Que bien por favor llevala-dijo Richard

Para que?-dijo Emily

tu solo llevala-dijo Richard

bien nos vemos en la noche-dijo Emily

adiós-dijo Richard besando a Emily dulcemente

hasta la noche-dijo Emily

adiós-dijo Richard

Emily entró al edificio de las mujeres, Abril que había visto ese beso desde su ventana se metió de nuevo a la habitacion de Emily – Hola enamorada como estas-dijo Abril

Ay! Por fin, por fin-dijo Emily

Ya me di cuenta por fin te pidió que fueras su novia-dijo Abril

Si, ah! Es tan guapo, tan caballeroso-dijo Emily

Jajajaja parece que si estas loquita por el-dijo Abril

Si, muy loquita, pero quiero que tu y Kevin me acompañen esta noche a esta dirección, Kevin puede manejar-dijo Emily

Está bien Emily-dijo Abril

Todos los jóvenes Andley se fueron a la mansión de Londres que era bastante grande como para que todos estuvieran ahí, Emily corrió a su habitacion, como siempre no quería estar cerca de su hermano o de su padre porque siempre sacaban a colación a Richard para hablar mal de el y eso no lo permitiría menos ahora que era novia de él.

En la noche se había organizado una cena familiar celebrando que los chicos estaban a punto de terminar sus carreras y que habían salido de vacaciones, pero como siempre Albert y Will tocaron el tema de Richard, Emily fingió enojo y Abril y Kevin salieron tras ella

Es hora-dijo Emily

Bien vámonos-dijo Abril

Si le voy a decir al todos que vamos a ir a dar un paseo para que te calmes-dijo Kevin

Si por favor y no se olviden de sus insignias-dijo Emily

Si es cierto-dijo Kevin,- iré por ellas-dijo Abril

Los primos Andley se fueron de la mansión hasta la casa de Eleonor Baker y Richard en donde se celebraría la recepción de la antesala a presentar la obra de Romeo y Julieta en donde participaría Richard y su abuela

Parece que hay una fiesta-dijo Kevin

Si eso parece, pero no pienso fallarle a Richard-dijo Emily

Bien de todos modos entremos-dijo Abril

Si, miren allá está-dijo Kevin

Si allá está Richard-dijo Emily

Bocinaron y Richard se dirigió hacia ellos, - pensé que no vendrían-dijo Richard

Claro como íbamos a fallarte-dijo Emily

Estoy tan feliz de verte-dijo Richard

Yo también-dijo Emily

Vamos tortolitos, entremos-dijo Abril

Vamos Emily debo presentarte a mis abuelos-dijo Richard

Si claro vamos-dijo Richard

Se escabulleron entre la gente y Eleonor y Richard estaban en una esquina del salón platicando amenamente-abuela es ella-dijo Richard

Eleonor soltó la copa de la impresión- señora está bien-dijo Emily

Eres Candy verdad-dijo Eleonor

No, me confunde, mi madre era Candy-dijo Emily

Osea que eres una Andley-dijo Eleonor

Si, lo soy lastimosamente-dijo Emily

Como dices?-dijo Eleonor

Que si lo soy-dijo Emily

Ah! Dime Richard como conociste a la señorita-dijo Eleonor

En el Colegio San Pablo-dijo Richard

Que?-dijo el duque, ahogándose con su copa

Si, algún problema-dijo Richard Jr.

No, solo que…. Es que es un dejavu-dijo Eleonor

Mmm porque lo dices abuela-dijo Richard

No por nada,-dijo Eleonor

Parece que la has elegido-dijo el duque

Si es ella-dijo Richard

Bien, entonces que esperas-dijo el duque

Espera abuelo primero ella es una Andley, es Candice Emilia Andley –dijo Richard

Mucho gusto-dijo Emily

Lo siento parece que empezamos muy rápido, yo soy Eleonor Baker-dijo Eleonor

Y yo Richard Grandchester-dijo Richard duque

Mucho gusto, no sabía que tus abuela era la gran Eleonor Baker-dijo Emily

Un dato que omitimos-dijo Richard

Si ya me dí cuenta-dijo Emily

Si claro, como están señores-dijo Kevin

Es usted el joven hijo…. De Archievald Cornwall y Annie Brighter-dijo Eleonor

Si mucho gusto que bueno volverlos a ver-dijo Abril

Señorita que bueno volver a verla-dijo el duque

Si igual-dijo Abril

Bien ahora díganme cuando hacemos el anuncio-dijo Richard

Que anuncio-dijo Emily

Si Richard que anuncio-dijo Kevin subiendo y bajando las cejas

Yo….. pf-dijo Richard

Ahora si Richard que tal si vamos a un lugar un poco más privado-dijo Eleonor

Si vamos al jardín-dijo el duque Richard

Parece que allá hay una sorpresa-dijo Eleonor

Abuela!-dijo Richard

Bien vamos mejor antes de que lo arruínes-dijo Richard

Bien vamos-dijo Emily

Pronto llegarón a una fuente que cuando ellos se acercaron se iluminó y luego Richard se acercó a Emily-Emily dime una cosa –dijo Richard

Que pasa-dijo Emily

Me quieres-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Emily

Dime no te importa que tu familia y mis padres se opongan a lo nuestro-dijo Richard

No me importa además los únicos que se oponen son mi hermano y mi padre-dijo Emily

Bien pero dime no te importaría enfrentarte a ellos por mi, mas bien enfrentarnos a ellos por nuestro amor-dijo Richard

No, además si ellos quieren mi felicidad van a aceptar nuestra relación-dijo Emily

Bien, entonces, yo…. Quiero saber pf cuantas horas llevamos de novios-dijo Richard

Como siete-dijo Emilly

Desde cuando me quieres-dijo Richard

Desde que te conocí-dijo Emily

Bien entonces-dijo Richard se hincó

Richard-dijo Emily

Emily me gustas desde que te salvé de Daniel, me gustas desde que vimos aquel atardecer juntos, me gustas desde siempre, te amo Emily y quiero compartir mis alegrías y tristezas contigo quiero compartir tus tristezas y alegrías quiero que tus hijos también sean míos, pero yo puedo querer muchas cosas pero tu seras la que tomé la decisión de aceptar o no ser mi esposa-dijo Richard sacando una cajita aterciopelada con un anillo perteneciente a la familia Grandchester.

Richard!-dijo Emily

Acepta mi bella Julieta ser mi esposa-dijo Richard

Yo…. Si claro que acepto-dijo Emily

Richard le colocó el anillo y la elevo y le dio muchas vueltas en el aire- te amo-dijo Emily

Lo sé yo también te amo-dijo Richard

Te amo, te amo-dijo Emily

Te amo, Emily Andley te amo-dijo Richard

Pararon cuando vieron un flash proveniente de una cámara-ay Dios-dijo Richard

Que es eso una cámara-dijo Kevin

No!-dijo Eleonor

Quien era-dijo el duque

No lo sé-dijo Abril

No importa-dijo Emily

Pero tu papá, y si se enteran te van a regañar-dijo Richard

No-dijo Emily

Entonces mañana mismo ire a hablar con tu papá-dijo Richard

Pero-dijo Emily

Mañana iré, no nos casaremos en una semana per iré para pedir tu mano-dijo Richard

Pero-dijo Emily

No, no quiero que te traten mal o que se enteren por otra persona-dijo Richard

Lo sé, te amo Richard, y lo enfrentaremos juntos-dijo Emily

Si Emily juntos lo vamos a hacer-Richard

Mañana llegas-dijo Abril

Si-dijo Richard

Pero… y mis padres y el tío Stear y George y ay Dios nos van a matar-dijo Abril

No, no lo harán-dijo Richard

Pero….-dijo Kevin

No lo harán, y abuelos espero que me acompañen como si fueran mis padres-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo el duque Richard

Bien pero parece que nos vamos porque mi familia nos va a matar-dijo Abril

Si vamos, era solo un paseo-dijo Kevin

Adios Richard-dijo Emily

Adiós mi amor, y no te asustes, yo iré con tu padre y con tu hermano mañana-dijo Richard

Gracias Richard-dijo Emily

De nada amor, pero vete porque si no lo haces te van a regañar-dijo Richard

Adiós mi amor-dijo Emily

Los Andley llegaron a la casa y entraron a escondidas pero Stear, Archie, Paty, Annie, Albert, George y Will los esperaban

Donde estaban-dijo Albert

En el parque-dijo Emily

Tan elegantes en el parque y con insignias-dijo Albert

Yo….. nosotros-dijo Kevin

Mire señor Andley escapé de sus reclamos y vengo de nuevo a escucharlos yo mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Emily

Emily-dijo George en tono serio

Si abuelito-dijo Emily

Dulces sueños-dijo George

Gracias abuelito igual-dijo Emily

Pero George!-dijeron todos

Esperen-dijo George

Abuelito necesito hablar contigo ven-dijo Emily-te espero en mi cuarto-dijo Emily subiendo hasta su habitacion

Lo ven-dijo George

Le va a decir-dijo Kevin a Abril

Ustedes dos, a donde llevaron a Emily-dijo Archie

Nosotros…. Bueno ah! Estamos cansados-dijo Kevin bostezando

No vengan para acá y nos dicen-dijo Stear

Adiós papá, tío-dijeron los dos yendo cada uno a su cuarto

Pero…-dijo Archie

Mañana se van a llevar una gran sorpresa-dijo Annie

Annie-dijo Archie

Adiós, debemos hablar con Emily tiene mucho que decirnos-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Stear

Pero….-dijo Albert

Adiós buenas noches-dijeron las dos

George vamos-dijo Annie

Mmm si-dijo George

Toc, toc, toc,-dijo la puerta

Pasen-dijo Emily

Como que pasen-dijo George

Pensé que mis tías, ya vieron lo sabía-dijo Emily

Bien Emily Andley habla-dijo Annie

Si pero cierren la puerta y susurren y lo más importante no le digan a mi padre-dijo Emily

Está bien, pero dinos quien es-dijo Paty

Como?-dijo Emily

Emily no somos niños te vimos el anillo-dijo George

Si lo vimos-dijo Annie

Es tan lindo, pero dime quien es-dijo Paty

Pf.. me prometen que no se enojan-dijo Emily

Claro prometido-dijeron

Es Richard Grandchester-dijo Emily

Que?!-dijeron

Sh!-dijo Emily

Lo sentimos, enserio Richard, el hijo de Terry, tu papá se va a morir cuando se enteré-dijo George

Ups! Pues comiencen a ponerse los trajes negros porque Richard viene mañana a pedir mi mano-dijo Emily

Que!?-dijeron

Sh!-dijo Emily

Lo sentimos-dijeron

Bueno y como piensan ayudarme-dijo Emily

Uy pues parece que yo tengo que controlar a William-dijo George

Si eso parece abuelito te toca lo más difícil-dijo Emily

Si, eso parece, pero Stear y Archie deben ayudarme-dijo George

Esperen-dijo Paty

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, Stear y Archie estaban tras ella y al abrirla cayeron-auch-dijo Stear

Con que escuchando atrás de la puerta-dijo Annie

Lo… sentimos pero por lo menos hicimos que Albert fuera a su habitacion a dormirse-dijo Archie

Mj, bien entren-dijo Emily

Ya lo saben y no tengo que explicárselos verdad-dijo Emily

No solo sabemos que te vas a casar o algo así pero quien es-dijo Stear

Es ….-dijo Emily

Parece que te están interrogando-dijo Kevin

Mj-dijo Emily

Papá mamá, no creen que ya están viejos para esto-dijo Abril

Cállate que tu sabías y no nos dijiste nada-dijo Annie

Que querían que les dijéramos enfrente del tío William, Emily se casa con Richard Grandchester-dijo Kevin

Que?!-dijeron Stear y Archie

Si, si si, ahora lo que importa es que Albert se lo tome bien-dijo Paty

Uf, eso si va costar mucho-dijo Stear

Si pero todos deben estar ahí y mañana Richard va a pedir mi mano porque un fotógrafo nos tomó una foto cuando me pidió que me casara con el, el va a venir en la noche pero debemos evitar que vea un periódico –dijo Emily

Está bien, nosotros nos encargamos de la oficina y el camino-dijo Stear

Si-dijo Archie

Y nosotras nos encargamos de la cena y de irnos a comprar lindos vestidos-dijo Annie

Está bien-dijo Emily

Todo saldrá bien-dijo Annie

Gracias familia los quiero-dijo Emily

Nosotros te queremos Emily y por eso es que queremos que seas feliz-dijo George

Gracias abuelito gracias a todos-dijo Emily

Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal, al día siguiente el periódico llegó a la casa muy puntual pero todos lo escondieron, Albert no notó que faltaba, al ir por la calle todos comentaban que Richard Grandchester el hijo del gran actor y duque Terry Grandchester se casaba y con una chica misteriosa que al parecer lo acompañaría al estreno de su obra Romeo y Julieta, todos los Andley ayudaron a evadir los comentarios, al caer la noche todo estaba listo la cena casi lista, las damas bien arregladas y los caballeros también, una persona llegó muy puntual a la cena.

Se encuentra el Señor William Albert Andley

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 6**

Se encuentra el señor William Albert Andley-dijo el hombre

Si claro pase a la sala-dijo el mayordomo

Bien-dijo Terry

Digame como le digo que lo busca-dijo el mayordomo

Solo dígale que un ex -amigo lo busca-dijo el hombre

Muy bien-dijo el mayordomo

Ahora si William Andley-dijo el hombre

Stear bajó a ver quien era-quien era Steve-dijo Stear

Era un hombre que busca al señor Andley, -dijo el mayordomo

Bien, cuando venga Richard Grandchester, me avisas ok-dijo Stear

Si señor-dijo el mayordomo

Albert llegó a la sala-eres-dijo Albert

Hola Albert, o digo William Andley-dijo el hombre

Terry que haces aquí-dijo Albert

Nada solo quiero platicar-dijo Terry

Dime que quieres-dijo Albert

Uy! Que saludo tan frio para ser un viejo amigo-dijo Terry-por lo menos espero que tu cama no este tan fría y vacía con Candy a tu lado, ah! Lo olvidaba la mataste-dijo Terry

Cállate no fue mi culpa-dijo Albert

Claro que si, fue tu culpa, tu no la cuidaste bien-dijo Terry

Que quieres porque vienes a mi casa –dijo Albert

Porque? Así quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Terry sacando un periódico

Que con eso-dijo Albert

Mira la primera plana-dijo Terry

Es tu hijo, a mi no me interesa-dijo Albert

Seguro que no, pues mi hijo engaña a tu amada princesa-dijo Terry

Como que la engaña no entiendo-dijo Albert

La engaña, mira se besa con alguien, y no es tu hija, de muy buena fuente se que tu hija anda de novia con mi hijo, y déjame decirte que tu hija no le conviene a mi Richard-dijo Terry

No ni a mi hija le conviene tu bastardo-dijo Albert

Por lo menos mi hijo no es huéfano-dijo Terry

Ahora si Terry-dijo Albert propinándole un puñetazo a Terry

Los dos comenzaron a pelearse ni cuenta se dieron que la puerta se había abierto y era el hijo de Terry con sus abuelos Eleonor y Richard

Los Andley bajaron y se saludaron con los Grandchester, de pronto escucharon que un jarrón se rompió y gritar a Albert, todos se fueron lo más rápido a la sala de donde provenía todo el escandalo.

Que pasa-dijo Emily

Emily-dijo Albert enojado

Richard, mamá, papá que hacen aquí-dijo Terry

Que haces tu aquí-dijo el duque

Aquí ajustando cuentas con Andley-dijo Terry

Señor Andley que es esto-dijo Emily

Uy ni tu hija te quiere-dijo Terry

Emily respétame soy tu padre-dijo Albert

Usted jajajaja-rió Emily

Emily-dijo Albert levantando la mano para golpear a Emily

Ya papá-dijo Will

Will-dijo Albert

Richard a que han venido-dijo Terry

A pedir la mano de Emily-dijo el duque

aH!, eso si que no lo voy a permitir, de este bastardo-dijo Albert

no le digas eso a mi hijo-dijo Terry intentando darle otro golpe a Albert

Terry-dijo archie quien lo sostenía

Gracias por ponerlo en bandeja de plata Archie-dijo Albert

Tío que te pasa-dijo Stear

Pareces un animal-dijo George

Pasa que este –dijo Albert señalando a Richard-ha estado engañando a mi hija porque se besa con otras, además me han estado engañando a mi porque no sabía que eran novios-dijo Albert

Señor Andley por respeto y protocolo he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija, además de que por respeto a Emily y lo mucho que vale lo hice-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Emily

Pero no voy a permitir que me trate como bastardo ni que haya intentado pegarle a su hija que desde ayer en la noche es mi prometida-dijo Richard

Que?!-dijo Albert soltándose del agarre de Stear –te voy a matar-dijo Albert

Inténtelo-dijo Richard

Albert intentó darle un puñetazo a Richard pero con lo cansado que estaba no pudo porque a pesar de como fuera el duque le había enseñado diferentes tipos de defensa a Richard y algunos deportes ingleses que llevaban armas como el esgrima. Richard esquivaba con gran habilidad los golpes de Albert mientras que este se estaba cansando

Señor Andley, Richard ya por favor-dijo Emily

Deténganse vean que le están haciendo un mal a Emily-dijo Paty

Deja a mi hijo-dijo Terry intentando safarse de Archie

Tu hijo bastardo querras decir-dijo Albert

Ya por favor-dijo Emily

Estén en paz, parecen animales-dijo George

Jamás vuelva a decirme bastardo-dijo Richard propinándole a Albert una patada en su estómago mientras que le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

Richard ya-dijo Emily

Ya deje de pelear-dijo Richard

Ves te dije que era mala idea-dijo Emily

El amor jamás va a ser una mala idea-dijo Richard

Ahora si Andley-dijo Terry soltándose del agarre de Archie

Archie-dijo Annie

Pero es que son muy fuertes-dijo Archie

Ven acá Terry-dijo Albert

Ya por favor no ven el espectáculo que están armando-dijo Eleonor

Parecen niños-dijo el duque

Señor Grandchester déjelo-dijo Richard

Señor Andley si me quiere aunque sea un poco deje al señor Terry-dijo Emily

Callense-dijeron Albert y Terry

Emily al no ver otra salida fingió un desmayo-Emily hija-dijo George

Mi niña-dijo Albert dejando de pelear

Hermana-dijo Will

Todo esto pasa por sus estupideces-dijo George

Señor George podemos llevarla a su habitacion-dijo Richard

Si claro ve por la una mucama-dijo George

Si señor-dijo Richard corriendo hasta encontrarse a Dorothy

Que pasa-dijo Dorothy

Emily se desmayó-dijo Richard muy preocupado

Pero que pasó-dijo Dorothy apresurándose a traer las sales

Kevin y Abril entraron a la habitacion de Emily, mientras que Paty y Annie acomodaban la cama, Eleonor y Richard entraron por pedido de Archie y Stear, pronto llegó Richard y Dorothy al final cuando Albert podía entrar, plas un portazo en su cara.

Emily despierta mi amor-decía Richard preocupado

Jajajaja- comenzó a reírse Emily-que tienes-dijo Richard

Soy buena actriz no?-dijo Emily

Emily eres una tonta-dijo Will

Que pasó no me digan que se asustaron-dijo Emily

Si nos asustamos-dijo Paty

Emily jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, caíste en mis brazos como no me iba a asustar-dijo George

Lo siento mucho pero sino, no iban a dejar de pelear-dijo Emily-aunque no se muy bien porque peleaban-dijo Emily

Si supieras-dijo Eleonor

Mm-dijeron todos, los adultos suplicando con los ojos que no dijera nada, y los adolescentes pidiendo una explicación

No, nada digo, que si supiéramos-dijo Eleonor

Ah!-dijeron todos

Bien y que esperamos entonces, debemos pedir la mano de Emily en matrimonio-dijo el duque

No abuelo aquí no, que tal si, ya se-dijo Richard

Vamos a la mansión, lo sabía-dijo el duque

Bueno, prácticamente yo me los iba a llevar a llá o no-dijo Richard

Si porque sabíamos que pasaría-dijo el duque

Pero ahora como hacemos salir a Emily sin que se den cuenta-dijo Eleonor

Es cierto que soy una chica de sociedad pero eso no me ha impedido tener habilidades para ser una buena escaladora como mi madre y mi padre-dijo Emily

Es cierto, no es tan alto, Emily baja por aquí-dijo Abril

Pero y si se lastima-dijo Paty

Mj, si aja, bueno Emily sacala-dijo Kevin

Si claro-dijo Emily

Pronto Emily sacó una escalera de cuerda bajo su cama-ahí está-dijo Abril

Juro que jamás la he usado-dijo Emily

Entonces quien la usa-dijo Annie

Eso debería usted de preguntárselo a sus hijos-dijo Emily

Abril, eres tu seguro-dijo Annie

Mamá como piensas así de mí, la verdad es Kevin el que la usa-dijo Abril

Kevin, -dijo Annie

Mamá yo… saben que debemos apresurarnos-dijo Kevin

Kevin Cornwall me tienes que contar para que la usas-dijo Archie

Archie, en lugar de corregirlo-dijo Annie

Lo siento Annie-dijo Archie

Bien pero dense prisa, vámonos-dijo Richard

Todos salieron de la habitacion de Emily disque se iban a un hotel porque no querían estar con alguien que parecía un animal.

Donde está mi hija-dijo Albert

Con George pero dice que no quiere verte-dijo Paty

Pero es mi hija-dijo Albert-tengo derecho

Tío si no quieres empeorar las cosas n odeberías de molestarlos porque George la está calmando para que no se ensañe contigo-dijo Stear

Bien, entonces la dejo en paz-dijo Albert

George y Emily bajaron en la escalera, George se moría de miedo pero por fin lo logró, los demás esperaban a Emily y a George en su auto se los llevaron a la mansion Grandchester en donde ya estaba preparada la cena para pedir la mano de Emily, de verdad que Richard Jr, pensaba en todo.

Mientras que Albert seguía bebiendo junto a Terry.

Albert jajaja te hicieron una buena jugada-dijo Terry

Porque lo dices –dijo Albert

Porque vi que los coches que llevaban a tu familia no eran Andley solo eran dos el de Archie y el del inventor-dijo Terry-además se fueron para la mansion de mi padre-dijo Terry

Como sabes eso-dijo Albert

Lo sé porque mi padre venía con Richard y no se inmutó cuando tu le dijiste bastardo a mi hijo, eso quiere decir que tenían otra cosa preparada y te aseguro que en mi casa no era, así que todos están en la mansion de mi padre hip-dijo Terry

Claro que no, Emily y Will no me desobedecen-dijo Albert

Bien, entonces porque no vas a ver a tu hija y a tu empleado en su habitacion veras que no están-dijo Terry

Mentiroso que tal si los dos vamos a ver y si yo gano me invitas otra botella-dijo Albert

Hecho-dijo Terry

Los dos subieron tambaleantes a la habitacion de Emily, vieron la luz prendida-mira si están-dijo Albert

Abre entonces-dijo Terry

No puedo empeoraría las cosas con mi hija-dijo Albert

Abre-dijo Terry

Bien, no seas tan necio-dijo Albert buscando la llave en su bolsillo

Que busacas-dijo Terry

La llave-dijo Albert

Jajaja ahí no tienes nada-dijo Terry

Entonces señor listo como abro-dijo Albert

Así-dijo Terry girando la perilla

Ah! Que fácil hip-dijo Albert

Verdad hip-dijo Terry

Estos, no están, Amiely, a no verdad Emily hip, George, George-dijo Albert

Allá hay una escalera seguro bajaron por ahí-dijo Terry

Hay que seguirlos –dijo Albert intentando bajar por la escalera de cuerda

Ven, aquí es más fácil-dijo Terry bajando por la escalera interna de la mansion

Chiofer hip! Chofer-gritaba Albert

Señor Andley que le pasa-preguntó el mayordomo

Ven chofer, llévame a la mansion Grandchester-dijo Albert

Pero no a la mía a la de mi viejo-dijo Richard

Si esa, esa-dijo Albert

Pero señor William yo no soy el chofer y usted está muy borracho-dijo el mayordomo

No me importa allá esta mi familia y no puedo quedarle mal al duque-dijo Albert

Bien lo voy a llevar pero no beba más-dijo el mayordomo

Vámonos-dijo Terry

Acelerele chofer-decía Albert

Señor Andley está seguro que quiere ir-dijo el mayordomo

Si, muy seguro, vamos-dijo Albert

A los quince minutos llegaron a la mansion Grandchester.

Mientras que dentro de la mansion estaban todos y Will aprobaba que Emily se casara con Richard.

William Andley estas de acuerdo en que me case con tu hermana-dijo Richard

No, no lo sé debo comprobar algo-dijo Will

Que vas a comprobar Will-dijo Emily

Emily estas 100% segura de lo que vas a hacer, mira que un matrimonio no es nada fácil, debes saber de todo un poco-dijo Will

Lo sé Will, dime estas de acuerdo en que me case con Richard-dijo Emily

Si eso te hace feliz no soy quien para empañar tu felicidad hermanita-dijo Will-pero eso si Grandchester que e quede muy claro que si la haces llorar algún día o la haces sufrir te prometo que jamás, jamás volveras a ver la luz de nuevo enendido-dijo Will

Si claro, pero sabre hacerla feliz-dijo Richard

Bien entonces no hay más que decir-dijo Will

Los Grandchester y Andleys cenaron muy amenamente hasta que se escuchó que abrían la puerta de la gran mansion.

Emily Emily!-gritaba Albert

Richard, Richard ven aca –decía Terry

Es mi padre-dijo Will

Y Terry-dijo Eleonor

Señor Terry-dijo la mucama

Donde está mi padre-dijo Terry

En el comedor-dijo la mucama

Vamos-dijo Albert corriendo tambaleante por la borrachera.

Los Andley se pararon al ver a Albert-William que haces aquí-dijo George

Aquí viniendo a traer a Emily-dijo Albert yendo hacia donde estaba Emily

No señor usted no se la va a llevar que no entiende que la hace sufrir-dijo Richard

Y tu quien eres para ordenarme muchachito-dijo Albert

Terry le lanzó un puñetazo a Richard-padre-dijo Richard

Terruce que haces-dijo el duque

Yo, nada aquí descubriendo que Richard se quiere casar con una chica desequilibrada-dijo Terry-ah! Y además sus abuelos lo alcahuetean para que cometa esas locuras-dijo Terry

Terruce que haces con tu hijo, estas borracho vete de nuestra casa-dijo Eleonor

Me voy pero con Richard-dijo Terry

Papá suéltame me lastimas-dijo Emily

Papá suéltala, pareces un mosntruo que empaña toda nuestra felicidad-dijo Will

William Andley, todos ustedes se vienen conmigo en este instante no veo que vinieron a hacer-dijo Albert

Tío no crees que estas yendo muy lejos, no quieres que Emily sea feliz, -dijo Archie

Tío recapacita por favor-dijo Stear

Vámonos todos-dijo Albert jaloneando a Emily

Richard-decía Emily

Emily, señor Andley déjela-dijo Richard

Tu te quedas aquí-dijo Terry

Papá, déjame, yo la amo, Emily Emily-decía Richard

Richard, Richard, Richard-dijo Emily

Esperame iré por ti algún día iré por ti te lo juro-dijo Richard

Tu jamás iras por ella porque te voy a mandar a un internado a América-dijo Terry

Padre-dijo Richard

Terruce que haces-dijo el duque

Solo así va a entender-dijo Terry-los Andley están malditos, ellos solo traen desgracia, no permitiré que mi hijo caiga en una desgracia y cometa el peor error de su vida casandose con esa niña-dijo Terry

Suéltame-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Terry

Eres un imbécil siempre empañas mi felicidad, primero dándome una madre que no me quiere, Susana jamás me ha querido, segundo me dejaste siempre solo, no estuviste jamás conmigo, no se porque te llamo padre, porque tu no eres ni la primera letra de esa palabra, no se como puedes ser tan despreciable, lo único que quería cuando era niño era tu cariño, eso era lo único, pero no, siempre ibas a giras o te la pasabas en el parlamento, mis padres fueron y serán solo Richard y Eleonor, ellos son los que fungen como padres-dijo Richard-jamás me dijiste te quiero hijo, jamás me lo dijiste, solo necesitaba tu cariño, y ahora que encontré el cariño en Emily también me lo quitas que no quieres que sea feliz-dijo Richard

Hijo, yo siempre partiéndome la espalda trabajando en algo que no me gusta como es el ducado, siempre yendo a aburridas reuniones en el parlamento donde jamás llegan a una solución, Richard por ti y por Eleonor es que trabajo ahí para darles una vida de lujos, agradece que te saque de tu hogar-dijo Terry

Una vida de lujos, cariño, cariño solo cariño necesito y nadie me lo pudo dar, ni mis abuelos en mi niñez porque tu me alejaste de ellos, como que me sacaste de mi hogar-dijo Richard

yo-dijo Terry

explicate-dijo Richard

está bien, está bien Susana no es tu madre-dijo Terry

que?! Entonces quien es-dijo Richard

recuerdas a tu tía Karen Claise-dijo Terry

es ella, es ella-dijo Richard-sus tratos hacia mí me quería me tenía cariño, tu me alejaste del cariño de mi madre, eres un….. jamás vuelvas a buscarme, no te acerques a mí, no quiero ver tu sucio rostro de nuevo-dijo Richard corriendo al segundo piso para llorar en el cuarto que sus abuelos le tenían dado.

Richard hijo-dijo Terry

Lo siento Terry-dijo el duque

Mi hijo, lo perdí soy un imbécil estúpido-dijo Terry

Perdóname hijo, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo el duque

Porque padre-dijo Terry

Porque si yo no hubiera dejado a tu madre en primer lugar y me hubiera casado con ella tu tendrías un carácter diferente, y en lugar de darle dinero a tu hijo hubieras aprendido a darle cariñoalgo que u no tuviste-dij el duque

Perdonanos hijo-dijo Eleonor

No hay que perdonar-dijo Terry-lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa pueden hacerme el favor de que mi hijo se quede con ustedes, ya mañana vengo por el-dijo Terry

Si claro, porque además no creo que salga de su habitacion-dijo Eleonor

Gracias, adios –dijo Terry

Terry puedes irte solo-dijo el duque

Si creo que si, además no se preocupen ya no voy a emborracharme más, si de por sí rompí mi promesa con la pecosa, adios-dijo Terry

Adios hijo-dijo Eleonor

Mientras que en la mansion Andley Albert jaloneaba a Emily hasta meterla a la mansion}

Suéltame-dijo Emily

Albert la soltó – me has desobedecido, tienes prohibido ver a ese muchacho, te voy a mandar a América, a estudiar a un internado y jamás volveras hasta que estes casada con alguien que no sea Richard Grandchester, entendido-dijo Albert

Pero papá-dijo Emily

Nada de peros, Emily me dan ganas de echarte de la mansion porque no te soporto más eres tan irrespetuosa conmigo y yo no te he hecho nada-dijo Albert

Nada, enserio, deberas que estas borracho porque quieres que te enumere que es lo que haces conmigo, pues me ignoras, me tratas como alguien del personal, creo que al personal lo tratas mejor que a mí, jamás de diste cariño, siempre deseaste que no fuera tu hija, y lo peor es que me culpas de la muerte de mi madre cuando fuiste tu el culpable por no haberla salvado-dijo Emily llorando mientras todos entraban a la mansion

Eres un estúpida, yo no tuve la culpa fuiste tu si no hubiera sido por ti Candy estaría viva –dijo Albert dándole una bofetada a Emily que la tiró al suelo-hubiera preferido mil veces que tu hubieras muerto en lugar de ella-dijo Albert

William que te pasa-dijo George empujando a Albert-tratas a tu hija como si fuera basura, recuerda que tiene tu sangre-dijo George

Hubiera preferido que no naciera jamás-dijo Albert mirando a Emily con desprecion

Tío tranquilízate no sabes lo que dices-dijo Stear

Así pues sabes que, que bueno que mi madre murió así no tuvo que soportar tanto sufrimiento a tu lado, que bueno que fui yo la que lo soportó porque te digo desde mañana me voy de la mansion-dijo Emily

Si está bien vete, pero no dejare que corras al lado de Richard te iras la próxima semana a América y te meteré en un convento entendido-dijo Albert

Eres un… te arrepentiras William Andley algún día lloraras por no tenerme a tu lado-dijo Emily

Si ella se va yo me voy –dijo Will

Pero-dijo Albert

Yo también me voy William mañana tienes mi renuncia a empresas Andley y como abogado a favor tuyo, solamente si ellos quieren me quedare como abogado del señor Stear, Archie y de Emily y Will-dijo George subiendo con Emily-y no te preocupes mañana mismo tienes mi renuncia en tu escritorio, buenas noches Señor Andley-dijo George

George, -dijo Albert

Adios tío, ojala puedas dormir-dijo Archie-vamos Annie

Todos subieron a su habitacion muy enojados con Albert y muy preocupados por Emily lo que ella había dicho era una amenaza y si en realidad se iba.

Coninuara….

* * *

 **hola chicas ya llegó por fin llegó el capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya se viene lo mejor espero sus reviews y gracias por seguir mi historia**


	7. Chapter 7

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 7

George y Emily platicaban en su habitacion

Emily dime que no es cierto que te vas-dijo George

No abuelo, no me voy, más si Richard me lo pide iré con el, no puedo seguir quedándome aquí, con el señor Andley, jamás me ha querido ver feliz entonces lo mejor será irme-dijo Emily

No Emily-dijo George

Vamos abuelo a ti jamás te escondería mi ubicación pero eso si prométeme algo, no le diras nada a mi padre-dijo Emily

Pero Emily y si tu padre se llega a enterar que yo se en donde estas-dijo George

De todos modos tu ya renunciaste no?, aunque no quisiera que renunciaras yo te necesito aquí en la mansion-dijo Emily

Pero ya sabes a donde vas a ir-dijo George

No, tu lo vas a saber antes que yo, bueno por lo menos el plan, pero dime una cosa me apoyas?-dijo Emily

Si Emily pero no entiendo aun-dijo George

Abuelo Kevin me dio un papel que Richard le entregó antes de irse en el dice que el irá a buscarte al cementerio en donde está enterrada mi madre, el ya lo sabe, entonces ahí te dirá que es lo que haremos para ecaparnos, y te cuento que no estaremos con los señores Grandchester porque sería muy obvio que ellos están con nosotros y que nos van a esconder-dijo Emily

Está bien te apoyo-dijo George

Abuelito ahora salte de la habitacion y con una cara de pocos amigos, no le digas nada a nadie, los únicos que pueden saber algo son Kevin y Abril, ni mis tías lo pueden saber-dijo Emily

Bien, haré lo que digas pero prométeme que no me esconderas tu ubicación-dijo George

No abuelo y aunque quisiera no podría-dijo Emily

Bien, hasta mañana mi niña-dijo George

Adios abuelito-dijo Emily

Emily no sabes cuanto me gusta que me digas así-dijo George

Lo sé, por eso te lo digo porque para mí eso eres, eres mi abuelo hasta podría decirte papá y a la abuela Elroy mamá-dijo Emily

Lo sé, Emily, ahora descansa pequeña-dijo George dándole un beso en la frente

George salió de la habitacion como Emily le había dicho y llego a su habitacion y ahí dio un gran respiro, prendió la luz y vió a alguien sentado en su cama

Ah!-dijo George

George-dijo Albert

Que tienes William que pasa-dijo George fingiendo molestia

Nada solo quería pedirte que no renuncies-dijo Albert

Lo siento William es una decisión tomada-dijo George, pero luego recordó las palabras de Emily **"te necesito en la mansion"**

Por favor George a mi tía no le gustará nada que te vayas-dijo Albert

Lo sé pero es una decisión tomada-dijo George

Por favor, has sido el administrador de la familia desde que tengo memoria tal vez antes-dijo Albert

William tampoco soy tan viejo-dijo George

Lo sé pero dime porque te vas, si es por Emily ella te prometo que arreglaré las cosas con ella-dijo Albert

Está bien William, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago por ti sino que lo hago por el bienestar de la familia porque me dieron ganas de molerte a golpes allá abajo por todo lo que le gritaste a Emily, que no te das cuenta que por esas estupideces la vas a perder-dijo George

Lo siento no lo puedo controlar, además estaba borracho-dijo Albert

Eso no te justifica, no sabes lo mucho que a Emily le dolieron tus palabras-dijo George

Perdón, perdón-dijo Albert

A mi no me lo pidas pero a Emily si-dijo George-si me permites debo dormir, estoy cansado-dijo George

Está bien duerme George, hasta mañana temprano en la empresa-dijo Albert

William me puedes dar permiso de solo presentarme medio día tengo otros compromisos mañana –dijo George

Tienen que ver con la empresa-dijo Albert

No, son… personales-dijo George

Bien, ve sin cuidado, Archie, Stear y yo nos haremos cargo-dijo Albert

Gracias William-dijo George

Adios George-dijo Albert

Al siguiente día George se fue a las empresas Andley y luego tomó la ruta hacia el cementerio en donde estaba Richard esperándolo

Señor George-dijo Richard

Joven Richard, -dijo George

Señor venga-dijo Richard

Ahora si muchacho dime cual es el plan-dijo George

Pues no lo sé aun, la verdad es que quería que usted nos ayudara a planear algo-dijo Richard

Pero como-dijo George

No lo sé-dijo Richard,- pero luego de la obra que voy a hacer estoy libre para irme-dijo Richard

Que obra-dijo George

Romeo y Julieta que Emily no le dijo-dijo Richard

No, pero creo que tenemos un plan, -dijo George

Pero como-dijo Richard

Pues los Andley están invitados a la obra y eso quiere decir que Emily debe asistir-dijo George

Entonces ahí nos podemos escapar los dos-dijo Richard

Si podemos hacer …..-dijo George comenzando a hacer el plan y Richard también, asi los dos comenzaron a planear el escape los dos enamorados.

Mientras, Albert en la mansión tocaba insistentemente en la habitación de Emily-Emi, Emi abre por favor-dijo Albert

No señor-dijo Emily

Emily Andley abre-dijo Albert

No señor, no-dijo Emily

Emily abre, perdóname, por favro, lo dije sin pensar, yo….. no sé como otro pedirte perdón-dijo Albert

No señor no quiero nada de usted-dijo Emily

Abreme hija por favor-dijo Albert

No, sus palabras me hirieron mucho-dijo Emily

Lo siento hija por favor abreme, mi amor quieres hija peuqueña princesa abreme-dijo Albert

Yo….-dijo Emily

Emily abreme –dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Emily

Mi niña perdóname, perdóname-dijo Albert

No, no se que decirte yo…-dijo Emily

Emi, dime que me perdonas y con eso te dejo en paz-dijo Albert

Lo siento pero no puedo decirte eso-dijo Emily

Porque no-dijo Albert

Porque no puedo, yo… se que –dijo Emily

Por lo menos cada vez que me hables no me digas señor Andley-dijo Albert

Es que…. Pero si usted me lo pidió-dijo Emily

Emily por lo menos dime padre con eso siento un poco menos tu desprecio-dijo Albert

Está bien lo voy a intentar-dijo Emily

Gracias pequeña, sabes quería infórmate que nos han invitado al estreno de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, es una obra de beneficencia y yo he sido uno de los más grandes donadores a la causa, por eso quiero que vayas con toda la familia, tus tíos Stear y Archie también donaron y están invitados, toda la familia Andley irá y la tía abuela va a venir a Londres-dijo Albert

Viene la abuela Elroy, yupi-dijo Emily

Si ella viene, por eso quiero que estes lista porque iremos por ella a la estación-dijo Albert

Viene hoy-dijo Emily

Si, viene hoy, como la obra es dentro de una semana-dijo Albert

Bien, sal de mi habitacion necesito arreglarme para ver a la abuela Elroy-dijo Emily

Está bien está bien-dijo Albert

Mientras George dejó a Richard en la mansion de sus abuelos y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo – buenas tardes en que le puedo servir-dijo un hombre

Buenas tardes quisiera saber si el señor Carmichael se encuentra-dijo George

Si, quien lo busca-dijo el hombre

Lo busca George Johnson-dijo George

Bien, le dire que usted lo busca, gusta pasar-dijo el hombre

Si gracias-dijo George

Pronto un hombre al que se le notaban canas bajo por las escaleras-miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí al serio y frío George Johnson-dijo el hombre

Carlihllos como estas amigo-dijo George

Bien George-dijo Carlos

Dime has sabido algo-dijo George

Vamos a mi oficina-dijo Carlos

Bien-dijo George

El hombre lo llevo hasta la sala-dime no que a tu oficina-dijo George

Si a mi oficina, aqui recibo a mis amigos George-dijo Carlos

Bien, me alagas-dijo George

Lo sé soy especial pero dime porque tanto interés en esa mujer-dijo Carlos

Verás hace unos días, encontré a una vieja amiga de la universidad, yo al ver que iba sola la invité a tomar un café-dijo George

Uyuyuy George-dijo Carlos

Escuchamé-dijo George

Lo hago, ya me calló-dijo Carlos

Bien, pues la invité a tomar un café pero me preguntó muchas cosas extrañas.

 **Flash Back**

Era un día frío en Londres George vagaba por las calles, ya que sin Emily cerca haciendo travesuras no tenía en que distraerse fue entonces que decidió dar un paseo por Londres, notó que cerca del parque había una banca desocupada caminó distraídamente hasta ella y cuando iba llegando se topó con una mujer

Oiga fijese-dijo la mujer

Lo siento madam, no fue mi…Susan-dijo George

George-dijo Susan

Cuanto tiempo-dijo George

Si demasiado-dijo Susan

Dime Susan vienes sola-dijo –George

Si mi esposo y mis hijos están de viaje de negocios y me dejaron sola aquí en Londres-dijo Susan

Mira que tal si vamos por un café y me cuentas un poco de lo que has hecho en todos estos años-dijo George

Si calro-dijo Susan

Pronto llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron un capuchino, mientras, platicaban de cosas triviales, hasta que la conversación se tornó un poco … incomoda.-dime George como ha estado Fátima

No he tenido contacto con ella en mucho tiempo-dijo George

Mmmm pero dime, si ves a tu hija supongo-dijo Susan

No, que hija de que me hablas-dijo George

A tu hija George, Fátima no te lo dijo-dijo Susan

Decirme que…. Explicate-dijo George

Lo siento no debí decir nada, mejor me voy-dijo Susan

No te vas, explícame-dijo George

Está bien, pero calmate-dijo Susan

Lo siento-dijo George

George cuando te fuiste de la Universidad, bueno recuerdas que nosotras eramos menores que tu-dijo Susan

Si, lo recuerdo-dijo George

Bien pues, cuando te fuiste de la Universidad a América según tenía entendido, ibas con los Andley-dijo Susan

Si continua-dijo George

Bien pues, un mes después nos enteramos que Fátima estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener un bebé, un hijo tuyo-dijo Susan

Que?!-dijo George

Si, un hijo tuyo, que bueno al nacer fue una niña, cuando Fátima estaba embarazada me dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie menos a ti, pero luego de un mes la niña comenzó a parecerse a tu madre-dijo Susan

A mi madre-dijo George sorprendido

Si bueno y un poco a Fátima-dijo Susan, -yo le dije que te dijera que tenías una hija, pero ella dijo que no lo haría-dijo Susan

Pero y sabes quien es la conoces-dijo George

Espera te contaré más, al cabo de el segundo mes en el mes de noviembre Fatima deicidió decirte que tenías una hija, pero luego ella…. La niña se la llevaron, según supe el padre de Fátima fue quien se llevó a la niña para casarla con otro hombre, pero ese hombre ayudó a Fátima a buscar a su hija-dijo Susan

Dime la encontraron-dijo George

Si, la ví un par de veces, ya es bastante grande, la ví hace como cinco años, pero luego desaparecieron Fátima me prometió contarte que tenías una hija pero nunca no, nunca pensé que no lo supieras-dijo Susan

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ella me dijo eso por eso quiero que busques hasta el cansacio a Fátima Michel, ella era amiga de un Italiano, bueno eramos amigos de un Frances cual era su nombre a sí, se llamaba Giacomo D'Viani-dijo George

Está bien, la voy a buscar, a ella pero….. te juro que la voy a encontrar no te aflijas George-dijo Carlos

Está bien, gracias-dijo George saliendo de la casa de su amigo

Pronto llegó de nuevo a la mansion y habló con Emily sobre el plan que iban a ejecutar dentro de una semana, justamente el día de la obra de Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicos siento tardarme para actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares por atender, pero estoy de vuelta así que disfruten el cap, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir el fic este va dedicado a Thakati y a Thaisk espero les guste chicas hasta la proxima**

* * *

 **I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 8**

Luego de que George le contara todo a Emily ella salió junto con su padre y hermano a recibir a la tía Elroy que venía de Londres no solo por la obra sino que también a pasar el mes difícil para Albert, así que los tres Andley se dirigieron a ver a la tía cuando llegara acompañada de Dorothy la mucama personal de la tía Elroy desde que Candy había muerto, esperaban pacientemente a ver a la tía Elroy y Emily la vió bajar del tren y no dudo dudó un momento a correr hacia ella y abrazarla efusivamente, a pesar del carácter frío y el ceño fruncido de la tía Elroy ella siempre correspondio esos abrazos efusivos de Emily quien era su consentida y que desde la muerte de Candy le había recordado a la pequeña niña pecosa que era siempre tan vivaz y carismática pero que a la vez le recordaba a su fallecida sobrina Rosemary en su aspecto físico.

Emily mi niña como estas-dijo Elroy

Bien abuelita feliz de verte-dijo Emily

Ya extrañaba la efusividad en esos abrazos, mi niña te quiero tanto-dijo Elroy-dime donde están tu hermano y tu padre-dijo Elroy

Ellos están allá-dijo Emily señalando a su padre y hermano

tía Elroy-dijo Will al ver a Elroy quien no le decía abuela desde que había comprendido su parentesco con Elroy

tía Elroy como está llegó bien del viaje-dijo Albert saludándola

si Will, William estoy bien –dijo Elroy

si bien será mejor que vayamos a la mansion porque mis tíos Archie, Annie, Stear y Paty la esperan lo mismo que Kevin y Abril la esperan ansiosos-dijo Will

pues entonces vamos –dijo Elroy

te ayudo abuelita-dijo Emily

gracias hija, estos huesos me están recordando mi edad a cada paso que doy-dijo Elroy

no abuelita pero si tu aun estas fuerte y eres la matriarca Andley-dijo Emily

pero tu lo seras en un futuro-dijo Elroy

no lo creo, yo quiero ser duquesa-dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo a Elroy

bien mejor vamos a la mansion y me cuentas-dijo Elroy

si abuelita-dijo Emily

pronto llegaron y se llevaron a cabo los saludos respectivos y la cena entre divertidas conversaciones, chistes, anécdotas, y recuerdos que los más chicos no entendían pero que a los adultos llevaba a sus días de juventud cuando aun tenían a un joven rubio que cultivaba rosas, eran amigos de un rebelde sin causa, de un vagabundo que se aparecía y desaparecía por arte de magia, una chica tímida del hogar de Pony, una chica inglesa con una tortuga como mascota y compañera, un chico que se caracterizaba por su elegacia, otro que prefería solo inventar cosas para impresionar a la gente a su alrededor y hacerlos más felices, y como olvidar a aquella pecosa que hizo que los caminos de ocho jóvenes se cruzaran sin querer volviéndolos inseparables como amigos y uniendo parejas que luego resultaron siendo familia pero que por azares del destino un día se fue de ese mundo sin decir adios, estando en la flor de la vida dejando a seis de esos ocho jóvenes con el corazón roto por su partida.

Pronto todos acordaron el irse a la cama, y así lo hicieron, mientras que George y Elroy tenían que ir al estudio a resolver unos negocios por decirles así.

Al siguiente día muy temprano todos en la mansion listos, prestos y dispuestos para desayunar desfilaban hasta el comedor en donde el desayuno aun no se servía, pronto la mesa se llenó de muchos platos, y deliciosa comida, todos platicaban amenamente, la ultima persona termino de comer y todos se disponían a ir a la sala de té como seguramente lo ordenaría la tía Elroy pero ese día, no, todos sentados en la mesa preparándose para ir a la sala de té cuando la tía Elroy

Emily-dijo Elroy en tono serio jamás le había hablado a así

Si tía Elroy-dijo Emily

Ven a mi despacho-dijo Elroy

Si abuela-dijo Emily

Tu también George-dijo Elroy

Si señora en un momento-dijo George

Todos se quedaron perplejos en la forma en la que Elroy llamó a Emily para los adultos fue ver a la tía Elroy llamar a Candy, George retiró la silla de Emily y la encaminó hasta el despacho de Elroy, pero ella en lugar de estar sentada tras su escritorio estaba sentada en el sillón frente a él, al entrar Emily solo bajó al mirada, la tía Elroy puso una mano en el asiento a su lado e indicó a George se sentará luego de Emily dejándola en medio de Elroy y George.

Que deseas abuela-dijo Emily

Emily estoy muy desconcertada contigo-dijo Elroy a Emily

Porque tía yo no he hecho nada malo-dijo Emily

Estoy desconcertada porque has tratado mal a tu padre algo que va encontra de las reglas y de tu personalidad, además estoy enojada porque querías salir de la mansion sin decirme nada ni darme razón de tu paradero-dijo Elroy

Abuela yo….-dijo Emily bajando la cabeza

Dime quien es el joven-dijo Elroy

Es Richard Grandchester- dijo Emily

Grandchester has dicho es hijo de Richard duque-dijo Elroy

No, es nieto-dijo Emily

Nieto, es cierto el hijo es Terruce-dijo Elroy

Abuela por favor déjame ir con el-dijo Emily

Están seguros que se quieren-dijo Elroy

Si, además espero dos años para pedirme ser su novia, abuela, en dos años en el colegio lo pasamos juntos, salíamos a caminar hacíamos de todo juntos, Kevin y Abril se pudieron dar cuenta del cariño que nos tenemos –dijo Emily

Emily te voy a ser sincera, yo siempre he velado por el bienestar de la familia y vine a Londres para querer casarte con Daniel el hijo de Neil Reagan-dijo Elroy

No, con el jamás me casaría es un pesado, me trata siempre mal, si no fuera por Richard yo no estaría aquí porque Daniel trató de pasarme el caballo encima-dijo Emily

Enserio!-dijo Elroy

Si jamás dejaré que me cases con Daniel, haras mi vida infeliz –dijo Emily

A Elroy en ese momento se le formó una imagen, de cuando dijo a Candy que se iba a casar con Neil por ordenes del tío abuelo, si tan solo ella hubiera sido más cariñosa con Candy en su juventud quizá no tuviera el peso sobre sus hombros y la culpa de no haberle pedido perdón antes de su muerte, Elroy se levantó del sillón y fue a hacia la ventana para limpiar la traviesa lágrima que caía por su mejilla, Emily al ver el gesto solo se le quedó viendo, lo mismo que George pero a el también se le había formado la imagen de cuando Candy llegó desesperada a las empresas Andley a buscar al bisabuelo pero quedó decepcionada al verlo solo a él.

Abuela lo siento-dijo Emily

No, es que es… nada-dijo Elroy volteando.

Emily-dijo George

Si abuelito-dijo Emily

Yo le dije a la señora Elroy lo que pretendes hacer quería la opinión de alguien-dijo George

Osea que por eso sabes todo-dijo Emily viendo a Elroy

Si por eso, pero no culpes a George es solo sigue ordenes-dijo Elroy

Y me dejaras hacerlo-dijo Emily

Con una condición-dijo Elroy

Cual?-dijo Emily

En realidad son varias-dijo Elroy

Bien-dijo Emily

La primera, si te casas lo haras solo por el civil, George te ayudará, pero por la iglesia yo planearé tu boda-dijo Elroy

Está bien-dijo Emily sonrojándose

Quiero me tengas al tanto de donde vives para visitarte todos los días-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Emily

Quiero que me presentes a ese muchacho-dijo Elroy

Si tía pero lo haré el día de la obra porque no puedo antes, mi padre prohibió que lo viera-dijo Emily

Está bien-dijo Elroy-pero hablando de tu padre dime porque lo tratas así-dijo Elroy

Es que yo…-dijo Emily

Emily tu abuela y yo te conocemos sabemos que no quieres hacer nada malo con tu padre porque no le das una oportunidad-dijo Elroy

Ya le di muchas que no entienden, nadie en está casa me apoya-dijo Emily

Emily no debes ser injusta, tus tíos y tías, hasta Abril y Kevin te apoyan yo te apoyo siempre que tu padre te trata mal-dijo George

Es que todos creen que hago mal, que mi padre necesita tiempo, que más tiempo ya son quince años –dijo Emily

Espera-dijo Elroy acercándose a la puerta silenciosamente

Pero abuela-dijo Emily

Elroy abrió la puerta y Stear, Archie adultos y Abril y Kevin escuchaban por la puerta-que hacen aquí-dijo Elroy con el ceño fruncido

Nosotros hem… venimos por Abril y por Kevin –dijo Archie

Si aja, y porque no vinieron Annie y Paty si a ellas es a las únicas a las que le hacen caso-dijo Elroy

Tía a nosotros mi mamá y mi tía nos mandaron a ver que información tenían de lo que usted estaba diciendo a Emily y a George-dijo Kevin para salvarse

Y ustedes muy obedientes no?-dijo Elroy

Si tía porque si no nos quitan la mesada-dijo Abril

Está bien chicos, vayan con su madre pero ustedes dos….-dijo Elroy a Stear y Archie

Stear y Archie bajaron los rostros se sentían como aquellos adolescentes que la tía retaba por las travesuras que hacían-si tía?-dijeron

Entren-dijo Elroy

De acuerdo-dijeron Stear y Archie

Tío, Stear, tio Archie-dijo Emily

Hola Emily-dijeron

Que hacen aquí-dijo George

Me imagino que escucharon-dijo Elroy

Si tía, no queremos que Emily se valla-dijo Archie

Pero tío-dijo Emily

No te vallas-dijo Archie

No te vallas Emily, sabes que te queremos aquí-dijo Stear

Si lo sé pero debo irme he aceptado casarme con Richard y ustedes y Will lo aceptaron y eso me basta-dijo Emily

Pero y tu padre-dijo Stear

No me importa que piense el señor Andley-dijo Emily

Pero es tu papá-dijo Archie

Todos me dicen eso-dijo Emily

Dale un poco de tiempo para cambiar-dijo Archie

Tiempo, tiempo, eso es lo que no quiero, ya le dí quince años, desde que mi madre murió, me hizo la vida imposible de pequeña, y ahora me niega el amor que jamás me pudo dar, aveces pienso que hubiera sido mejor morirme yo en lugar mi madre porque así yo no sufriría-dijo Emily

Emily sabes lo que hubiera pensado tu madre de lo que has dicho, ella se hubiera enojado contigo, además conociendo lo vulnerable que Candy era aveces jamás se hubiera perdonado tu muerte, y tu padre le haría la vida imposible a ella, además Will sufriría sin una hermana, no crees?-dijo Elroy

Si pero las cosas están hechas, mi madre no está mas con nosotros, y yo tubve que pagar el pato por todo, pero ya no más mi padre quiere que lo considere luego de haberme tratado mal los últimos quince años, desde que fueron los funerales jamás escuché decirme hija, o decirme te quiero, o que te pasa estas bien, nada solo era Will, el era el consentido y al parecer único hijo de mi padre, no es justo-dijo Emily sin saber que alguien tras la puerta escuchaba todo lo que decía y pensaba que su hija jamás lo perdonaría por todo el daño que le hizo cuando era pequeña.

Emily-dijeron todos

Pero saben que-dijo Emily- no logró hacerme infeliz el resto de mi vida, tuve tíos cariñosos conmigo, tuve unas tías que parecían mis madres, primos que parecen hermanos, dos abuelos protectores como padres que me enseñaron todo lo que sé, y a pesar de todo mi hermano siempre me apoyó mucho más que mi padre y trato de hacerme siempre feliz y consolarme cuando mi padre era malo, pero ahora tengo una persona que me hace feliz es Richard el me hace muy feliz, y no voy a perder esa felicidad por capricho de mi padre-dijo Emily

Emily osea que ya lo decidiste-dijo Stear

Si tío, no puedo seguir más aquí-dijo Emily- me iré me apoyen o no-dijo Emily

Bien te apoyamos pero queremos que nos prometas que algún día vas a hacer las pases con tu padre-dijo Elroy

Si abuela, -dijo Emily

Bien gatita sonríe-dijo Archie

Si tío-dijo Emily- eso si les digo que no le pueden decir nada a mis tías o a mis primos menos a mi padre-dijo Emily

Está bien-dijo Stear

Pero es enserio-dijo Emily

Si no les diremos nada-dijo Archie

Luego de esa reunión todo transcurrió tranquilo, en la semana las damas fueron a comprar sus vestidos y los caballeros fracs para la obra de Richard, pronto llegó el fin de semana y los Andley al ser los donadores mayoritarios lograron sentarse en primera fila, sin darse cuenta que estaban sentados cerca de los Grandchester, Terry y Susana porque Richard y Eleonor estaban preparando al pequeño Richard y arreglando el equipaje, mientras que el chofer de los Andley iba por unas maletas que Dorothy le daría con la ropa de Emily y algo de dinero, fotos y cosas personales que ella misma arregló.

La obra inició y Romeo y Julieta comenzaba a ejecutarse, mientras que Terry miraba la obra con despectividad, Susana miraba a su hijo con envidia, mientras que Eleonor y Richard lo miraban con admiración y cariño alentándolo a que siguiera con sus diálogos, Emily no era la excepción miraba embelesada a Richard sus gestos y ademanes, muy pronto llegó la escena en donde saliá Julieta de su balcón mientras que Romeo llamaba a su princesa Julieta, Richard de reojo miraba a Emily como si ella se lo estuviera diciendo todo.

Romeo-" **¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores. ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata con tus rayos a la envidiosa luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por esa razón viste de color amarillo. ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré. ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplace durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba! Ahora coloca la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?**

 **Julieta:** **¡Pobre de mí!**

 **Romeo:** **¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!**

 **Julieta:** **¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.**

 **Romeo:** **¿Qué debo hacer, continúo escuchándola o hablo?**

 **Julieta:** **Acaso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaria de ser rosa, tampoco dejaria de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera. Asimismo mi adorado Romeo, pese a que tuviera otro nombre, conservaria todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no las tiene por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y a cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa esencial, toma toda mi alma.**

Emily sintió que esas palabras eran para los dos, Richard también lo sintió y la volteo a ver en un instinto haciendo que azul y verde se fundieran en una mirada amorosa, que duró solamente unos segundos pero que a ellos se les hizo eterna, Albert ni lo notó, luego el medio tiempo llegó en la obra solo faltaba el desenlace, Elroy George y Emily estaban en un solo lugar, una dama rubia y un caballero inglés se les acercaron.

Señora Eleonor se ve hermosa-dijo Emily

Gracias querida –dijo Eleonor

De nada –dijo Emily

Bien, el auto Grandchester los espera afuera-dijo Richard

Y el Andley lleva todo el equipaje de Emily y el de Richard-dijo George

Gracias por el apoyo-dijo Emily

No hay de que pequeña, es algo que hacemos con cariño y esperando que sean felices-dijo Elroy

Si además los queremos mucho y sus padres se han portado muy mal con ustedes en la vida, merecen un pequeño castigo-dijo Eleonor

Bien y donde se van a quedar-dijo George

Es una sorpresa-dijo Richard

Gracias –dijo Emily

Emi, ven –dijo Abril

Ahorita vengo-dijo Emily

Ve querida-dijo Eleonor, cuando Emily se alejó

Díganme una cosa no van a creer que Emily va a tener algo que ver con Richard antes de casarse-dijo Elroy un poco molesta

No, como cree ellos van a una cabaña que nosotros tenemos en la ciudad a medio camino exacto de las dos mansiones, Terry no sabe donde está-dijo Eleonor

Cuantos cuartos tiene esa cabaña-dijo George

Tiene cinco, uno del cuidador y su esposa, otro de la mucama y los otros dos que fueron preparados para Emily y Richard y otro vacio-dijo Richard

Elroy respiró en paz había mas gente y sirvientes para Emily.-perdonen pero pensé que-dijo Elroy

La comprendemos-dijo Richard, Albert venía acercándose y Eleonor y Richard se alejaron-tía quienes eran –dijo Albert

Nadie hijo unos viejos conocidos de tu padre o no George-dijo Elroy

Si-dijo George

Bien inicia la ultima parte de la obra-dijo Albert

Bien vamos-dijo Elroy

Pronto la obra terminó en una trágica muerte, los jóvenes morían al final y las dos familias limaban las asperezas luego de la tragedia, todos los Andley se miraron unos a otros y los Grandchester también.

La gente Salía del teatro hacia el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción con todas las personas que asistieron a la obra, entonces Emily aprovechó para decir que se sentía mal y que se iría a la mansión lo mismo que Richard el dijo que se sentía mal y que lo disculparan con la gente que había donado para la obra los dos salieron para el auto Grandchester quien los llevaría a su destino siendo guiados por Archie quien iría en el auto Andley llevando consigo a Stear quienes seguirían al auto Grandchester pronto llegaron a la cabaña y entraron Emily se despidió de Stear y Archie diciéndoles que informaran solo a George y a la señora Elroy de donde estaban, Richard solo le dijo al chofer que no mencionara nada frente a su padre y madre.

Mientras en la salida se encontraron los Andley con los Grandchester Albert aprovecho para hablar.

Señor Richard-dijo Albert

Señor William-dijo Richard

Quisiera pedirle perdón por el show que arme el día que fui por Emily a su casa –dijo Albert

No se preocupe todo está perdonado-dijo Richard

Gracias señor Grandchester-dijo Albert

Stear y Archie regresaron a la recepción, todos estaban felices excepto Albert estaba un poco preocupado por Emily entonces decidió llevarse uno de los autos para saber si estaba bien así que salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue a la mansión grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había ningún Andley en la mansion, Albert enojado regresó a la recepción.

Mientras en la cabaña Emily y Richard cenaban tranquilamente acompañados de música unas velas, y su mutua compañía felices sin saber que era lo que pasaba en su entorno.

Al llegar a la recepción Albert buscó con la mirada a los Grandchester y encontró a Terry.

Grandchester!-gritó Albert para luego correr hacia el y agarrarlo de las solapas del saco

Óyeme que te pasa-dijo Terry

Donde está mi hija, se que tu la tienes ella es menor de edad y te voy a demandar si no me la entregas-dijo Albert

De que hablas estas loco-dijo Terry

William que haces –dijo Elroy

Tía este mal nacido tiene a mi hija-dijo Albert

George, Elroy, Richard y Eleonor se vieron uno al otro y no sabían que hacer-sueltame imbécil-dijo Terry

Donde está mi hija –dijo Albert con todas las miradas expectantes hacia ellos

No lo se, que me pagas para que la cuide o que, ella se puede cuidar bien –dijo Terry- y como aseguras que yo la tengo me parece que también sabe como tu sabes-dijo Terry

Imbécil-dijo Albert propinándole un golpe a Terry enfrascándose en una pelea sin fin que dio como resultado que todos los varones los sacasen a la calle para que pelearan sin las miradas de todos los invitados y periodistas de seguro todo eso sería un escandalo.

Contianura…


	9. Chapter 9

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 9

Mientras en la cena Emily y Richard estaban felices cenando y platicando amenamente, hasta que Emily dijo:

Richard estas seguro de lo que hacemos-dijo Emily

Si Emily este fue mi cierre de temporada con Romeo y Julieta el inició fue el día que te pedí matrimonio, fue corta pues Robert mi director y buen amigo quería saber si era aceptado como actor y pues al parecer si funcionó-dijo Richard-dime tu no estas segura-dijo Richard agarrando su mano

Que bueno que no tendras que trabajar, Richard perdóname pero debes entenderme para mi es algo dificil separarme de mi familia, a pesar de perder a mi madre y que mi padre no me quisiera pues nunca estuve sola tenía a mis primos y a mis tíos y sobre todo a mis abuelitos-dijo Emily

Lo entiendo mi amor pero ahora también me tienes a mi y recuerda que ellos nos van a visitar luego de casarnos-dijo Richard

Si mi amor lo sé gracias por permitirlo-dijo Emily

Para mi princesa lo que sea-dijo Richard besando su mano para luego besarla a ella dulcemente en los labios para luego besarla mas intensamente, Richard fue el primero en reaccionar pues tenía a Emily sentada ya sobre la cama el se apartó despacio de Emily

Richard que pasa!-dijo Emily

Nada mi amor es solo que…-dijo Richard

Que pasa-dijo Emily

Es que mira yo…. Te parecere anticuado pero te amor y quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea la primera vez, perdóname pero además no quisiera que le fallaramos a el señor George y a la señora Elroy además tampoco a tu padre porque aunque no lo quieras le debemos respeto y yo agradecimiento-dijo Richard

Dime porque-dijo Emily-tu que le debes a mi padre

Pues agradecerle por tener una hija maravillosa que se fijo en este pobre enamorado-dijo Richard

Te amor mi amor-dijo Emily

Tengo tanto que agradecerle a tus padres-dijo Richard

Bueno que tal si le agradeces a mamá-dijo Emily

Bien mañana iremos con ella que te parece-dijo Richard

Mientras en la mansion Andley, Elroy regañaba a Albert por haberse portado mal con Terry y haberle pegado y asegurándole que Emily si estaba con ellos y estaba en su habitación. Albert ya muy enojado y preocupado se derrumbó frente a todos.

Porque ninguno me entiende o no me quiere entender, no saben lo difícil que es para mi todo esto-dijo Albert gritando con la voz quebrada

Tío calmate-dijo Archie

Porque nadie me entiende, porque no me creen que Emily no está, ella se fue con Richard y todo por mi culpa-dijo Albert corriendo hasta la habitación de Emily encerrándose ahí

Tío, ábrenos-dijo Stear quien corrió tras Albert

William sabemos que Emily no está, de seguro hubiera bajado al escuchar los gritos-dijo George fingiendo

Déjenme solo-dijo Albert quien para ese momento lloraba

Todos optaron por obedecerle, los hijos de Stear y Archie no entendían nada les dolio ver a su tío así de esa forma tan depresivo, pobre Albert, Archie, Stear, Annie y Paty acostaron a los niños mientras George y Elroy iban al estudio.

Will estaba en la sala, tenía un vaso de Whiskey el no era de tomar alcohol pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba el sentía que quizá eso lo relajaría, y así fue el liquido ambarino bajó por su garganta sin embargo no sintió el mismo sabor horrible de la primera vez que lo bebio fue solo un liquido que tranquilizó su malestar y angustia por su hermana.

Mientras en la mansion Grandchester…

Que piensas hacer hijo-dijo Eleonor

Lo voy a matar, mataré a William Andley como se atreve a agredirme frente a mi publico-dijo Terry

Terry recuerda que no es tu público-dijo Richard

Lo sé, maldita sea-dijo Terry

Papá ten por seguro que voy a encontrar a Richard y si está con Emily no voy a dudar en mandarlo a un internado en Suiza y hasta que salga lo voy a casar con una muchacha de buena familia y que jamás se acerque de nuevo a los Andley-dijo Terry

No Terry yo no lo voy a permitir-dijo Richard

Deberas porque su padre soy yo no tu además no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer y que no, soy un adulto y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera y con mis hijos puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-dijo Terry

No te equivoques porque Eleonor es mi hija legalmente, Eleonor y Yo tenemos su custodia o acaso ya se te olvidó que tu mujer la maltrataba y casi la mata cuando solo tenía un año, lo recuerdas-dijo Richard perdiendo ya los estribos

Que quieres que te diga, gracias padre por haber recogido a mi hija no perdón a mi hija bastarda con Karen, pf! Tu bien sabes que a Susana jamás la tome como mi mujer ella nunca fue mi mujer-dijo Terry

No mientas Terry y dime entonces porque perdió un bebé, no me digas que era producto de su imaginación-dijo Richard

Una vez, una vez, pero fue de coraje, el día que Candy y Albert se casaron ese día enterré a los dos como mis amigos, ellos jamás me respetaron-dijo Terry

No niegues que te dolió que ella haya muerto-dijo Richard

Si me dolió y mucho,-dijo Terry

Hijo quieres que a tu hijo le sea arrebatada la mujer de su vida igual que a ti-dijo Richard

No me importa que pase, las Andley son lo peor solo dan sufrimiento, son brujas de ojos verdes, ellas nos hechizan y hacen que nos enamoremos perdidamente de ellas y luego…. Y luego… nos dejan botados-dijo Terry saliendo de la mansion de su padre con su chaqueta y sombrero corriendo por las frías calles de Londres soltando lágrimas de coraje orgullo y tristeza.

Había amanecido ya en la fría ciudad de Londres el otoño ya estaba presente y había teñido los arboles en tonos café y naranja, la ciudad era una bella postal para enviar a amigos de tierras lejanas, en la cabaña la mucama ya había preparado té y galletas pues la pareja no quería desayunar algo pesado.

Pronto se arreglaron para salir cuando llegaron visitas que ellos por supuesto no esperaban

Abuela-dijeron los dos al ver a las damas entrar por la puerta

Hola mi niña como estas-dijo Elroy

Hijo dime como están-dijo Eleonor

Bien-dijeron Richard y Emily

Y que para mi no hay abrazo-dijo George

Abuelito-dijo Emily

Mi abuelo Richard-dijo Richard

Aquí-dijo el duque

Hola como estás, díganme que hacen aquí-dijo Richard

Richard dime donde está la mucama-dijo el duque

En la cocina-dijo Richard

Bien iré con ella debo hablarle-dijo el duque

Abuelo-dijo Richard alcanzándolo

Si-dijo el duque

No la toque, como te prometí-dijo Richard

El duque respiro por fin y luego se encamino a la cocina para comprobar lo que su nieto le había dicho

Pasen por favor vamos a sentarnos a la sala-dijo Emily

Si claro-dijeron George y Elroy junto a Eleonor

Que lindo es todo, gracias, señora Eleonor-dijo George

No hay de que, es para Richard y Emily aunque es una cabaña para nosotros, la verdad es que tiene tamaño de una casa-dijo Eleonor

Si se ve que es muy linda-dijo Elroy

Abuela dime como está la familia-dijo Emily

Emily se que preguntas por tu padre el está mal, lo tomó muy mal de hecho de peleo con el señor Terry-dijo Elroy

Emily solo agachó la cabeza-que pasa-dijo Richard

Les dijo-dijo el duque

Si ella preguntó-dijo George

Como lo tomaron-dijo Richard

Mal, ellos se pelearon anoche-dijo George

Mhph!-resopló Richard abrazando a Emily

No se preocupen nosotros los mantendremos alejados-dijo Eleonor

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y el mayordomo abrió, un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules entró en la casa había seguido el auto Andley desde la mansión. Richard se paró instintivamente frente a Emily, el rostro del hombre denotaba cansancio, al ver a Emily el hombre botó algunas lágrimas lo que sorprendió mucho a los ahí presentes, el corrió a abrazarla y Emily lo abrazó fraternalmente.

Hermana, estaba tan preocupado, no e vayas así sin decirme nada, sabes que somos hermanos y porque te quiero te apoyaré en todo pero por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo no sabes lo preocupado que estaba ayer que me dijeron que no estabas en la mansión, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Salí a buscarte pero no te encontré-dijo Will abrazando a Emily fuerte y firmemente con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos

Tranquilízate Will-dijo Emily-no llores estoy bien por favor no llores hermano

Perdóname es solo preocupación-dijo Will

Lo siento por haberte causado esto, perdón perdón, perdón, -dijo Emily

Emi, no me hagas esto de nuevo quieres-dijo Will

Si hermano, pero no le digas a mi padre-dijo Emily

Si eso te hace feliz no lo haré-dijo Will

Will que haces aquí-dijo Elroy

Perdón tía pero debía saber en dónde estaba mi hermana, la incertidumbre me mataba-dijo Will

Comprendo, señora Elroy no lo regañe solo estaba preocupado por su hermana-dijo George

Está bien pero no le digas a nadie ni tus tíos saben Dónde está-dijo Elroy pues Stear y Archie si lo sabían pero no irían a visitar hasta que Emily cumpliera 18 años

Bien-dijo Will-yo voy a apoyar a mi hermana sin importar que pase, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy-dijo Will

Como me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Elroy

A mi también-dijo Richard

Perdonen ustedes, pero debía abrazar a mi hermana, señora Eleonor, duque, un placer y antes de conversar quisiera disculparme por lo de mi padre ayer-dijo Will

No importa, de hecho Terry también culpó-dijo Eleonor-el bueno no debió decir eso de tu hermana

Perdonen quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó-dijo Richard

Entonces empezaron a contarle todo a Emily y a Richard al terminar, era medio día y almorzaron con los chicos al terminar se despidieron para dejarlos solos. Así pasaron las semanas los abuelos y hermano de ambos los llegaban a visitar y algunas veces Stear y Archie sin embargo Albert estaba desolado y aun más cuando sabía que se acercaba el día del aniversario de la muerte de Candy.

Un día Richard y Emily salieron de la casa hacia el cementerio iban a visitar a la madre de Emily ahí fue cuando se encontraron con Fátima

Señora Fátima-dijo Emily

Emily querida no te había visto hace maso menos un mes-dijo Fátima- y parece que vienes con un chico muy guapo-dijo Fátima

Mucho gusto señora soy el prometido de Emily mi nombre es Richard Grandchester-dijo Richard

Grandchester has dicho-dijo Fátima

Si, porque que le hizo mi padre-dijo Richard

Nada, nada, a decir verdad no lo conozco no sé porque me causó tanta impresión-dijo Fátima-pero saben me alegra que se vallan a casar-dijo Fátima

Si estamos muy felices-dijo Emily

Díganme cuando es la boda-dijo Fátima pues es dentro de un mes no es así Richard-dijo Emily

Un mes! Y ya tienen todo listo-dijo Fátima

No, pues es algo sensillo-dijo Emily

Como que no, es algo muy importante en la vida de una mujer-dijo Fátima

Si pero…-dijo Emily

Emily, pequeña es tu boda, jamás lo vas a volver a vivir, es algo muy especial no crees-dijo Fátima

Si lo sé pero-dijo Emily

Pero nada, no sé porque tus tías no han planeado nada, ni tu vestido niña-dijo Fátima

Tienes razón-dijo Emily

Emily pequeña porque no le dices a la señora Fátima que te ayude a planear nuestra boda-dijo Richard

Yo no quise entrometerme es solo que…-dijo Fátima muy sonrojada

Tienes razón a mi me gustaría que usted organizara nuestra boda que dice-dijo Emily

Pues no lo sé-dijo Fátima

Por favor si!-dijo Emily

Bien niña, pero necesito apoyo de tus tías-dijo Fátima

Si le diré sabe que… es mejor ….. no solo puedo decirle a mi abuela-dijo Emily

Y a la mía-dijo Richard

Bien entonces la organizaremos solo nosotras dos y sus abuelas chicos-dijo Fátima

Si claro –dijo Emily

Emi se hace tarde-dijo Richard

Traen en que irse chicos-dijo Fátima

La verdad no venimos caminando-dijo Emily frotándose los brazos por el frío

Saben que chicos los llevo en mi auto-dijo Fátima

Gracias señora no quisiéramos molestar pero…-dijo Richard

No molestan chicos-dijo Fátima

Al fin llegaron a un auto en donde fátima era esperada por un hombre uniformado –señorita Fátima suba-dijo el hombre

Gracias Charles-dijo Fátima

Este es su auto-dijo Richard al ver que era un ultimo modelo

Si un querido amigo me lo regaló fue Henry, es amigo de la familia me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños 39-dijo Candy

39!-dijeron los chicos

Si-dijo Candy

Como sabe cual es su edad-dijo Emily-según me dijo había perdido la memoria

Si pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan-dijo Fátima resoplando

Bien-dijo Richard

Entren chicos-dijo Fátima

Ellos pronto llegaron a la cabaña y se encontrarón con la gran sorpresa de que Albert y Terry estaban fuera de la cabaña acompañados de más de 6 policías armados, dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, toda la familia Andley y los abuelos Grandchester pues Susana no se sabía donde estaba.

El auto iba a estacionarse cuando los chicos comenzaron a temblar y se abrazaron, Fátima lo ordenó y mandó al chofer a estacionarse unas casas adelante y bajar para poder preguntar que pasaba, al quedarse adentro con los chicos ella habló.

Se escaparon verdad-dijo Fátima

Ah!-dijeron

Si, nos escapamos –dijo Richard

Pero porque-dijo Fátima

Señora por favor nosotros le explicamos lo que quiera pero por favor no nos entregue-dijo Emily

Saben que puedo ir a la cárcel por tenerlos aquí conmigo-dijo Fátima

Por favor-dijo Emily

Bien-dijo Fátima

El chofer regresó y un hombre venía acercándose al auto vestido totalmente de negro, Fátima lo pensó rápido y le dijo a Emily que se encogiera y metiera bajo los pies de ella y Richard, mientras que Richard se quedara a su lado fingiendo ser su hijo.

Señora-dijo el detective

Si le passage( **si que pasa)** -dijo Fátima fingiendo acento italiano

Es acaso francesa-dijo el detective

Si je comprends **(si me entiende)** -dijo Fátima

No mucho-dijo el detective

Heureusement, je parle un peu anglais **( suerte que hablo un poco de ingles)-dijo Fátima**

Que bien-dijo el detective-digame señora porque se han parado-dijo el detective

A pues, ustedes se ven tres suspect **)-dijo** Fátima

Digame quien es el jovencito que viene junto a usted-dijo el detective

Es mi hijo-dijo Fátima

Su hijo?-dijo el detective

Si mi hijo Tony –dijo Fátima- fils salue s'il vous plaît ( **hijo saluda por favor)-dijo** Fátima

mère de ne pas faire ici, parce que vous vous teniez ce sont les gens qui ne savent pas et je veux arriver à ma maison, nous voulons être en retard **(madre no se que hacemos aqui, porque te paraste es gente que ni conocemos ya quiero llegar a mi casa, vamos quieres que se hace tarde)-dijo** Richard en Frances por fin tanta clase intensiva de español, italiano y Frances daban frutos se decía

mon fils **(hijo mío)** -dijo Fátima-s'il vous plaît pardonnez-lui ( **perdónelo por favor)-dijo Fátima**

no hay pena, digame han venido de visita o se establecen en Londres-dijo el detective

nous ne sommes pas venus pour visiter Gaston D'Viani mon meilleur ami **( no hemos venido a visitar a Giacomo D'Viani mi mejor amigo)-dijo** Fátima **–** y a su padre Giacomo.

Bien, gracias por preocuparse pero todo está bien-dijo el detective

Que bien me alegra entonces me puedo ir-dijo Fátima

Si señora puede irse gracias por su preocupación-dijo el detective

Bien solo una cosa más digame su nombre-dijo el hombre

Je suis Fátima Santander au revoir-dijo Fátima alejándose en el auto con su malcriado hijo Tony. El detective se despidió en ese momento

Porque Tony-dijo Emily al salir de su escondite

Porque es un nombre que escuchó en mis sueños y veo un chico rubio pero no es de importancia-dijo Fátima

Una hora después en las afueras de Londres un auto arribaba a una mansion que si bien no era como la de los Andley o el castillo de los Grandchester, era muy grande, vistosa y acogedora, a Emily le recordaba a Lakewood, las pocas imágenes que tenía de pequeña le recordaban mucho a Lakewood estando en ese lugar.

Fátima bajó y dijo a sus acompañantes que la siguieran, Richard y Emily estaban sorprendidos al ver la mansion, el jardín, los sirvientes,

Perdón por no tener a toda la familia reunida afuera para darles la bienvenida-dijo Fátima

Familia?-dijo Emily

Si los sirvientes son como mi familia, ellos, me han cuidado desde que recuerdo osea desde hace 15 años y han intentado igual que mi padre que recupere la memoria pero no se ha podido-dijo Fátima

Mm! Huele a Pastel de Chocolate-dijo Emily

Si es mi favorito –dijo Fátima

Si?, también el mío-dijo Emily

Bien, hija a quien tenemos aquí-dijo el señor Santander bajando por las escaleras.

Padre, ellos son Emily y Richard, el es mi padre Henry Santander-dijo Fátima

Chicos mucho gusto, hija no crees que son muy jóvenes para ser tus amigos-dijo Henry

Padre-dijo Fátima

Lo sé-dijo Henry

Pasemos a la sala y ahí me explican quieren-dijo Fátima

Explicar que?-dijo Henry

Ya lo veras que ni yo lo sé-dijo Fátima.

Pronto Emily y Richard explicaron a los Santander todo su dilema, y ellos acordaron apoyarlos, lo mejor era que Richard ya era mayor de edad pero a Emily le faltaban dos semanas para cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que decidieron que la boda se llevaría a cabo en tres semanas, debían correr para organizar una boda linda, elegante, sencilla, e invitar a algunos periodistas, pues eso serviría de mucho, además de invitar a la familia D'Viani pues Emily a pesar de como era le había tomado cariño a Gaston el novio de Fátima, las invitaciones fueron repartidas tres días después de la reunión con los Santander quienes en las invitaciones incluyeron los escudos de las dos familias, Grandchester y Andley, a pesar de la negativa de los novios, sin embargo hicieron otras invitaciones para los Andley y Grandchester que llevaban solo que Gaston y Fátima se casaban .

Todas las invitaciones habían sido repartidas solo faltaban la de los Andley y Grandchester a los Grandchester les llegó por las mucamas excepto a Richard a quien le llegó por su mayordomo y la de ellos si decía quien se casaba, Eleonor saltaba de alegría su hermano se iba casar, y por eso no estaba en la casa, por lo menos con la invitación sabían que estaba bien.

Ahora solo faltaban los Andley, desde que los chicos estaban desaparecidos Albert estaba depresivo pues había perdido a su reina y a su princesa, Candy y Emily se habían esfumado, además descubrió que Elroy y George, y hasta sus sobrinos Stear y Archie y su hijo sabían donde estaba Emily y no le dijeron nada.

En la mansión Andley estaban todos regados pues era fin de semana, el único que había salido era Goerge pues iba a verse con su detective que lo había contactado pues tenía noticias de su hija y de Fátima.

Carlihillos-dijo George

Hola George, como estas-dijo Carlos

Bien, y bastante intrigado quiero saber que pasa-dijo George

George vamos a la sala y te digo allá tengo mis papeles-dijo Carlos

Los dos se encaminaron y fueron a la sala, ahí se sentaron-George fue difícil, el día que me dijiste pues fui a América-dijo Carlos

Que encontraste-dijo George

Pues, encontré a la mucama personal del padre de Fátima-dijo Carlos-se llama Martha me dijo que su hija trabajaba con los Andley conoces a Dorothy-dijo Carlos

Si es la mucama de confianza de la familia-dijo George

Bien, pues ella lo sabía todo y no te dijo, pues resulta que la señora Martha ayudó al padre de tu novia a robarse a la bebé, era una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes además tenía tez blanca y pecas-dijo Carlos

George pensaba en alguien con esa descripción, se le ocurrio Candy! No podía ser, esa niña a la que tanto quería, era … no mejor dejaría que le explicaran-pues la señora Martha había pensado en no hacer lo que el padre de Fátima le había ordenado, matarla, ella la conservó un tiempo pero luego no pudo más y la tuvo que llevar a una casa hogar cerca de una de las mansiones Andley.

El hogar de pony-dijo George

Lo conoces, ahí atiende-dijo Carlos

La hermana María-dijo George sintiendo que su vída se desmoronaba

Si, pues ella me dijo que si habían recibido a una niña rubia y de ojos verdes, y que la habían recibido en navidad pero que no era muy pequeña, el día concordaba con el que la mucama me había dicho, además que la niña tenía tres meses de edad.

No,-susurró George

La hermana me dijo que … la niña había crecido y había sido adoptada por la familia Reagan y luego por la familia Andley, luego se había ido a Londres y se había convertido en enfermera además de que se había casa con el señor William Andley y había tenido dos hijos Will y Emily Andley, pero que ellos tenían tres años cuando ella….-dijo Carlos

Ella murió, -dijo George

Conoces a Candice White –dijo Carlos

Ella era mi hija-dijo George con los ojos cristalizados

Si todo concuerda-dijo Carlos

No, no no puedes ser, tan cerca y no la protegí, Emily, y Will son mis nietos, son míos, -dijo Albert sentandose pues le faltaba el aire para respirar se abrazaba así mismo con cara afligida

George estas bien-dijo Carlos

Maldita Dorothy ella lo sabía-dijo George

Si la madre me dijo que le encomendó proteger a la niña-dijo Carlos

Tengo que irme-dijo George saliendo de prisa de la mansion

Mientras en la mansion una mujer tocaba la puerta, Albert estaba pasando por ahí iba aun con el pijama a pesar de ser las 12 del medio día, la barba crecida, parecía el vagabundo que era a los 20 años, estaba ojeroso. El mayordomo abrió

Mucho gusto en que puedo ayudarle-dijo el mayordomo

Mucho gusto, quisiera saber si está William Andley-dijo la mujer

Esa voz-dijo Albert saliendo de su escondite

Claro quien lo busca-dijo el mayordomo

Soy….-dijo la mujer

Candy!-gritó Albert a todo pulmón corriendo hasta Fátima besándola intensamente para luego desmayarse encima de ella

Señor William-dijo el mayordomo

Fátima se frotó los labios, ese beso fue especial, a pesar de haber sido fugaz era mágico, ni la vez que Gaston la besó fugazmente se sintió todo lo contrarió había sido asqueroso.

Que pasa que tiene…..-dijo Stear quedándose parado ahí en medio vestíbulo

Mi tío-dijo Archie quedándose a la par de Stear en una pieza.

Ahora que tiene –dijo Paty saliendo al vestíbulo encontrándose con aquella aparición que yacia al lado de Albert intentando reanimarlo

No, no no puede ser ella está muerta ella no puede ser-dijo Annie llorando

Quien es –dijo Elroy acompañada de Dorothy

Es…..-dijo Dorothy

La tía Elroy de la impresión se mareo sentándose en la silla que estaba tras ella pues aunque era una antigüedad necesitaba sentarse.

Eres tu-dijo Stear

A todos los adultos les salían lágrimas, fueran hombres o mujeres, de pronto tres adolescentes entraron al vestíbulo notando la expresión de todos fija en la mujer que atendía a Albert.-padre!-dijo Will

Tío William que pasó mamá papá-dijo Abril

Contesten quien es-dijo Kevin

Eres Will no?-dijo Fátima

Señora Fátima-dijo Will-que le pasó a mi padre-dijo Will

Se desmayó por favor ayúdenme ustedes a llevarlo a otro lado y atenderlo-dijo Fátima

Si claro-dijo Will siendo ayudado por el mayordomo

Pronto Fátima sintió como cuatro personas se acercaban y la abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos llorando-Candy, Candy susurraban.

Yo quienes son ustedes perdón pero…-dijo Candy

Candy no nos reconoces-dijo Stear

Quien es Candy-dijo Fátima sin distinguir los rostros por el reflejo de la luz.

No te acuerdas-dijo Annie

No-dijo Fátima

Señora Fátima aquí en la sala mi papá está despertando-dijo Will

Vamos-dijo Fátima los demás la siguieron en silencio hasta la tía Elroy quien se tambaleaba un poco.

Al llegar a la sala su vista se adecuó un poco a la sombra y pudo distinguir ahí a ese chico rubio de sus sueños, Albert despertó y verde y azul se fundieron en una mirada Albert acariciaba su rostro-eres de verdad o ya estoy muerto-dijo Albert

Tiene ojos azules, es rubio, solo le falta ser escocés para ser mi príncipe-pensó Fátima

Todos miraban la escena no lo creían, mientras los chicos no entendían que pasaba.

Candy-dijo la señora Elroy

Ahí fue cuando Candy comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, - eres tú, y tu y tu y también tu, ustedes, los de mi sueño, la señora, y mi amiga, yo…..-dijo Fátima sintiendo que no aguantaba el dolor.

Vine a dejarles esto….. son invitaciones a mi boda yo….. ah!- dijo Fátima

Que te pasa-dijo Stear

Nada, yo debo salir de aquí-dijo Fátima corriendo hasta el vestíbulo en donde cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Candy que tienes-dijo Paty

No soy Candy-dijo Fátima

Ah!-gritó Fátima para luego perder el conocimiento por el dolor en su cabeza

Candy, Candy,-dijo Paty

Stear, Archie-dijo Annie

Vamos llevémosla arriba-dijo Archie llevando a Candy a la habitación de Emily

Es ella Stear-decía Archie

No, entonces si la ví cuando iba manejando no fue una alucinación-dijo Stear

No, Stear-dijo Archie abrazando a su hermano.

Albert con dificultad subió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la abrazó y beso fugazmente no lo podía creer de verdad que su deseo de la noche anterior se había cumplido.

Continuara…..


	10. Chapter 10

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 10**

Eran las tres de la tarde y Fátima aun yacía inconsciente en la cama de Emily con Albert a su lado acariciándole el cabello, mientras los demás miraban a Fátima era increíble según ellos habían encontrado a Candy, su amada Candy en ese momento ella comenzó a balbucear algo.

No te vayas, dime quien eres-dijo Fátima

Candy tranquila-dijo Albert

Dime, oye tu espera, es…. Que lindo-dijo Fátima despertando.

Candy estas bien-dijo Stear

Quien es Candy? Quienes son? Que hago aquí? Díganme-dijo Fátima

Candy no sabes quienes somos-dijo Archie

No, no lo sé, disculpen debo irme a mi casa-dijo Fátima levantándose tambaleante.

Candy – dijo Paty

No me llamen así, yo no soy Candy, que no entienden-dijo Fátima

Annie miraba a Fátima, quizá no era Candy o quizá si, si tan solo fuera ella la abrazaría, si tan solo estuviera segura de que era Candy, su hermana.

Me voy lo siento espero que asistan a mi boda-dijo Fátima saliendo de la mansion corriendo con Albert tras ella.

Candy-dijo Albert agarrándola del brazo

Suelteme no soy Candy-dijo Fátima

Candy mi amor no te vayas de nuevo-dijo Albert

No soy Candy señor William!-dijo Fátima soltándose del brazo de Albert para luego salir corriendo de la mansion tomando un coche que la llevara a su casa

Al subirse colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Al llegar todos la esperaban muy preocupados hasta Gaston y Giacomo la esperaban muy preocupados por ella pues eran cuatro horas y no aparecía por ningun lado. Al verla entrar todos se aliviaron .

Hija estábamos preocupados-dijo Henry

Lo siento-dijo Fátima

mon amour qui vous est arrivé où vous étiez **(mi amor que te pasó en donde estabas)-dijo** Gaston parándose colocándose a su par

nada es solo…-dijo Fátima

está bien señora Fátima-dijo Emily

no, Gaston?-dijo Fátima

si?-dijo Gaston colocándose frente a ella

abrazame quieres?-dijo Fátima dejando salir algunas lágrimas

si claro-dijo Gaston abrazándola tiernamente

te amo Albert-dijo Fátima desmayándose en los brazos de Gaston

Fátima! Hija que tienes-dijo Henry

Gaston llevala a su habitacion hay que llamar un médico-dijo Giacomo

Si claro-dijo Gaston

Emily que pasó, no entendí nada de lo que dijo-dijo Richard

Le dijo Albert, pero Albert se llama mi padre es acaso que ya lo conocía-dijo Emily hablando para ella misma

Que dices-dijo Richard sorprendido

Nada, nada, mejor vamos a ver como está Fátima iré a revisarla-dijo Emily

Si ve, bueno por lo menos tu si eres de ayuda ahí-dijo Richard

Si-dijo Emily

Henry estaba preocupado por su hija pues ella no se veía tan mal desde hacía quince años pues al perder la memoria siempre se había esforzado para recuperarla y eso hacía que la cabeza le doliera mucho y que tuviera muchos desmayos- señor Henry! Señor Henry está usted con nosotros-dijo Emily

Si, lo siento me distraje-dijo Henry

Señor, Fátima solo tiene un resfriado, imagino que tanto estrés hizo que ella se enfermara-dijo Emily

Si me lo imagino además cuando ella se enferma es de gravedad pues ella no es muy enfermiza que digamos-dijo Henry

Si comprendo es igual que yo… soy tan sana que cuando llego a pescar un resfriado tiendo estar en cama-dijo Emily

Si, bueno será mejor que la dejemos descansar-dijo Henry

Si es lo mejor-dijo Giacomo-vamos hijo, debemos irnos a casa-dijo Giacomo

Gaston solo asintió aun pensaba en lo que Fátima le había dicho- acaso le había dicho Albert, pero si el era Gaston, acaso era uno de sus parientes, o quizá un ex novio o tal vez alguien a quien aun ama, pero como si ella… era mi novia, ella es.. mi novia, pero ella perdió la memoria, acaso es… un amor de su pasado, acaso está recordando-pensaba Gaston

Hijo llegamos despierta-dijo Giacomo

Si claro yo… pardonnez-moi le père ( **perdóname padre)** estoy un poco distraído-dijo Gaston

Eso ya lo noté-dijo Giacomo

Por favor, no me llames a cenar, estaré en mi habitacion revisando algunos papeles-dijo Gaston

Si claro hijo-dijo Giacomo

Mientras que en la mansión Andley todo era un caos habían visto a Candy estaban seguros, era ella, pero no la habían seguido, no podían verla de nuevo, y si tan solo había sido una ilusión. Albert estaba sentado en el suelo, en el umbral de la puerta de la mansion con los demás como espectadores, no intentaban levantarlo pues ellos también estaban en shock?.

Tres adolescentes observaban, Will, Kevin y Abril osbservaban la expresión de sus padres y tíos, Annie trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero no pudo, no podía llorar frente a sus hijos Archie estaba sorprendido igual que su hermano, mientras que Paty estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, Albert tirado en el suelo viendo quien sabe que era un punto fijo, Annie no aguantó más y caminó a la entrada los demás siguieron sus pasos.

Albert, despierta-dijo Annie con los ojos cristalizados

Era ella no es así?-preguntó Albert

No lo sé, pero quizá si-dijo Annie

Annie estoy seguro que era ella, la besé ese beso fue….-dijo Albert

Vamos Albert levántate, todos están estupefactos mi esposo y Stear, Paty hasta los chicos están estúpefactos por nuestra actitud estas dispuesto a explicarles, por favor levántate-dijo Annie

Pero si es ella hay que buscarla-dijo Albert

Quizá pero debemos discutirlo nosotros en otro lugar no quedarnos como bobos frente a los chicos-dijo Annie

Tienes razón-dijo Albert levantándose del suelo-familia-dijo Albert haciendo que todos reaccionaran hasta la tía Elroy-vamos a la biblioteca ahora… hay que hablar-dijo Albert

Tío que pasó-dijo Kevin

Mamá quien era-dijo Abril

Padre, exijo saber como conoces a la señora Fátima-dijo Will

Luego te explico-dijo Albert

Pero padre-dijo Will

Ve a otro lugar no nos molesten debemos hablar en privado-dijo Albert en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca

Pero necesito saber-dijo Will

Es una orden-dijo Albert elevando un poco la voz

Está bien-dijo Will derrotado.

Mientras en la biblioteca como si todos fueran zombis entraron se ubicaron en una silla o en sillones, como si estuvieran programados para eso, Paty y Stear tomados de las manos sin decir una palabra, Annie y Archie abrazados, los dos botaban unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas, la tía Elroy en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que Albert miraba a todos expectantes esperaba a que decidieran hablar, el golpeo su escritorio y ellos se sobresaltaron.

Que no van a decir nada-dijo Albert

Pedí té con Dorothy creo que necesitamos calmarnos un poco-dijo Elroy

Un poco! Un poco! Tía mi esposa apareció y desaparecio de la nada, esposa que se supone está muerta, como puede Dios jugarme una mala pasada como está díganme alguna vez la han visto en los quince años que llevamos aquí-dijo Albert

Archie volteo a ver a Stear, y este se paró mientras iba hasta un librero disque estaba buscando un libro-la viste tu no es asi?-dijo Albert

No-dijo Stear

Entonces porque me evitas la mirada-dijo Albert

Estoy buscando un libro-dijo Stear

Quieres leer, yo te daré un libro, pero solo voltea y dime que no la viste-dijo Albert

No la ví-dijo Stear de espaldas

Voltea y dímelo-dijo Albert

Ya dile Stear-dijo Archie

Archie!-dijo Stear

Donde?-dijo Albert

Una vez, pensé que había sido una alucinación, fue hace dos años, en la calle, yo iba a buscar a Will y a Emily cuando salieron del colegio San Pablo hasta el cementerio, el día que entraron, no le ví importancia tío-dijo Stear

Porque no dijiste nada Stear-dijo Elroy

Tía-dijo Stear

Creímos que había sido una alucinación-dijo Archie

Tu también la viste-dijo Albert

No-dijo Archie

Señores perdón por interrumpir, pero les traigo un té para que se tranquilicen-dijo Dorothy quien también estaba sorprendida pero sobretodo asustada.

Espera Dorothy no lo sirvas-dijo Elroy

Porque señora?-dijo Dorothy

Sabemos que eras amiga de Candy y estas afectada-dijo Elroy

Un poco nerviosa solo eso-dijo Dorothy

Bien entonces déjalo ahí yo lo sirvo-dijo Elroy

Mientras George entraba airado a la mansion gritando el nombre de Dorothy le dijeron que estaba sirviendo té a los señores Andley, no le importó y entró-George!-dijo Albert

Dorothy eres una….-dijo George cerrando los puños con fuerza

George-dijo Dorothy

Porque no me lo dijiste-dijo George enojado todos se quedaron estáticos asustados por la expresión furiosa de George

Decirte que…-dijo Dorothy fingiendo demensia, claro que sabía que era

Que ella … que tenía una hija, eres una…-dijo George acercándose a Dorothy

Perdóname, yo… no pensé que… mi madre me lo pidió y yo… debía cuidarla solo eso, perdón, perdón, perdón, yo no… no estaba planeado que te entraras-dijo Dorothy

No, no estaba planeado-dijo George acercándose a Dorothy agarrándola del brazo fuertemente pues ella intentaba alejarse de él

Suéltame me lastimas-dijo Dorothy

Dime porque….. que amor el tuyo… hacia mí, piensas que voy a estar algún día con alguien así… no que me amas tanto-dijo George

Que!-dijeron todos, sin que George prestara atención arrinconando a Dorothy en un librero ahorcándola con sus manos, Albert, Stear y Archie se acercaron a el intentando safar a Dorothy y a George la estaba matando-dejala George, ya!-dijo Albert

Dejala-dijo Archie por fin haciendo que Dorothy se librara de George- por qué? Jamás vuelvas a hablarme entendiste-dijo George intentando ir por Dorothy siendo detenido por Stear y Archie-dejenme-dijo George

Perdóname, perdóname-dijo Dorothy tocándose el cuello

Porque?! Me alejaste de mi hija, jamás quiero volver a verte jamás, jamás, no quiero… ni pienses que algún día estaremos juntos-dijo George

Perdóname, perdóname-dijo Dorothy

Lárgate!-gritó George con la voz quebrada, dejando de forcejear con Stear y Archie para luego llorar de coraje, Dorothy salió corriendo hasta la cocina en donde logró llorar libremente con los ojos de los demás sirvientes sobre ella.

Que pasó?-dijo Albert

Pasó que Dorothy es una maldita-dijo George

George!-dijeron todos

Es solo la verdad, me escondió a mi hija, como te sentirías tu de que pasaran treinta y nueve años de la ultima vez que viste al amor de tu vida, y ahora luego de esos treinta y nueve años aparece la noticia de que tienes una hija y que, sorpresa! La mujer que dice amarte en el presente sabía la verdad desde siempre y no te dijo nada-dijo George

Tranquilízate George-dijo Annie

Lo siento, siento haber tenido ese arranque de furia-dijo George

Es normal por lo poco que nos dices-dijo Stear

Explícanos-dijo Elroy

George, explico con detalle lo que le había dicho su amigo Carlos al terminar todos quedaron como que ahora si no entendían nada- ella es tu hija-dijo Albert

Si eso parece, era mi hija y ahora está muerta, Dorothy no me dijo nada-dijo George

Ella no está muerta-dijo Annie

Como que no… por favor está muerta hace quince años-dijo George

No-dijeron los demás

Pasó, algo aquí… pues una señora vino a dejarnos unas invitaciones de su boda-dijo Archie

Era igual-dijo Stear

Era Candy-dijo Albert

Como que era ella, donde está, ella está aquí, mi hija está aquí-dijo George

No, ella se fue pero nos invitó a su boda?, boda? Si es Candy se va a casar de nuevo-dijo Archie

Es cierto-dijo Annie

No, eso no, ella es mía-dijo Albert

William-dijo Elroy

Lo siento-dijo Albert

Po…. Digo Alguien podría decirme como se llama, según ella-dijo Paty

Ella se llama Fátima Santander-dijo Archie

Santander… ella es…. Es…-dijo Paty

Acaso sabes algo de ellos-dijo Albert

No, o si, o no sé, necesito pensar-dijo Paty

Paty cariño sabes algo de Candy-dijo Stear

Debo salir un momento-dijo Paty abriendo la puerta corriendo en dirección al jardín

Oh, oh, no, se fue llorando, debo ir con ella-dijo Stear

Ve Stear-dijeron

Yo también me voy –dijo Annie

Te acompaño, además vamos con el bebé que de seguro ya está despierto y Kevin y Abril están con el-dijo Archie

Vayan-dijo Elroy-hijo yo me retiro-dijo Elroy

Yo también-dijo George-debo pensar en mucho-dijo George

Así Albert se quedó solo el prefería estar ahí, no quería toparse con nadie, tenía que pensar, tenía que ilusionarse un poco con la idea de que su Candy estuviera viva-ojala esté viva!-pensaba hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Deben ser Stear y Paty, pobre Paty-dijo Albert abriendo la puerta encontrándose con que era su hijo era Will.

Hola hijo pasa… pasa algo, porque-dijo Albert siendo abrazado por su hijo-lloras.

Papá, ella es mi mamá, no es así, ella es mi mamá, yo quiero saber-dijo Will

No lo sé, no lo sé de verdad que no-dijo Albert

Pero tu…. Yo se que si lo sabes, es tu esposa, mi madre, la de Emily también no creo que no la reconozcas-dijo Will

No estoy seguro pero creo que encontramos a tu mamá-dijo Albert

Estoy tan feliz papá cuando Emily se entere espero que esté bien y que regresé pronto solo así vamos a ser una gran familia de nuevo, no estas feliz papá-dijo Will

Si hijo muy feliz.-dijo Albert-abrazando cariñosamente a Will, si tan solo estuviera Emily la abrazaria también como la extrañaba.

Por fin el manto de estrellas cayó sobre la ciudad de Londres, Albert estaba recostado en su cama pensando en como extrañaba a Candy pero sobre todo a su pequeña Emily, como había sido tan tonto como para despreciar su cariño todos esos años, siendo sincero el ya no estaba enojado ahora solo quería abrazar a su hija y pedirle perdón, aunque aun pensaba mucho sobre la idea de casarse con Richard, era una tonta idea según el, pero acaso no era tonta la idea de que Candy se casara con el que hubiera sido su benefactor, y padre adoptivo, si era muy ilógico, ahora comprendía porque los miembros del consejo habían quedado anonadados cuando se los dijo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si era la felicidad de su hija casarse con Richard la apoyaría, que el consuegro no le cayera nada bien no quiere decir que el yerno tampoco, de hecho se había portado caballeroso con Emily y la había respetado aun sabiendo que el no estaba enterado de nada con respecto a su noviazgo y compromiso- si eso es lo mejor debo apoyarlos así como mi familia nos apoyó a Candy y a mí cuando decidimos casarnos.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Hola chicas creo que empecé muy mal el año, una tragedia sacudió a mi familia y no me siento capaz de escribir, quiero que me comprendan y que por favor sean pacientes porque no se hasta cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo todo esto me dejó muy afectada.**

 **De Antemano agradezco su comprensión y se preguntaran porque actualice todos mis fics, pues simple… porque estaba escribiendo todos los capítulos siguientes en todas mis historias e iba a actualizar todas de una vez pero jamás conté con que esto pasaría sabía que pasaría pero no que fuera tan pronto.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios y también por su comprensión.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 11**

Mientras en el jardín Stear consolaba a su esposa que lloraba a mares sin dejar que ella lograra articular palabra hasta que se calmó.

Paty mi amor que fue lo que pasó-dijo Stear

Nada Stear es solo que… no lo puedo creer aun es todo-dijo Paty

No Paty tu tienes otra cosa-dijo Stear

No Stear lo juro-dijo Paty

Paty, querida cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos, cuanto tiempo estuvimos como amigos, cuanto tiempo como novios, y ahora como esposos, dime que pasa, yo te conozco demasiado bien como para decir que si en efecto estas bien-dijo Stear

Pero Stear-dijo Paty

Vamos dime que pasa-dijo Stear

Stear, yo… ven conmigo llévame a las empresas Andley-dijo Paty

Para que querida, no ha de haber nadie allá es hora de almuerzo aun-dijo Stear

Pero… por favor solo llévame-dijo Paty

Está bien querida no se que haces pero está bien-dijo Stear

A donde van-dijo una muy cansada Elroy

A la empresa-dijo Stear

Pero a que, no ha de haber nadie-dijo Elroy

Eso no importa-dijo Paty

Bien, vayan entonces-dijo Elroy no entendiendo nada

Stear y Paty fueron a la empresa, habían algunos empleados y por suerte la asistente de Paty y Annie ya se encontraba en la empresa-Karen-dijo Paty

Si señora-dijo Karen

Al despacho pronto-dijo Paty

De acuerdo-dijo Karen

A donde vas Paty-dijo Stear

Déjame Stear, gracias por traerme te puedes regresar-dijo Paty

Paty, que te pasa-dijo Stear

Nada, solo déjame-dijo Paty entrando al despacho que compartían con Annie y muy parecido al que compartían también junto a Candy en Chicago.

Señora que necesita-dijo Karen

Necesito que me busques los datos de Fátima Santander, número telefónico, numero de la empresa, dirección, lugares frecuentes todo lo que sabemos de ella, lo necesito ya! Sobre mi escritorio-dijo Paty

Está bien señora de hecho, ayer se comunico con nosotros para saber como iba la clínica y el orfanato-dijo la asistente

Vamos corre niña-dijo Paty

Si señora-dijo Karen

Unos minutos más tarde Karen entraba con unos papeles que contenían los datos de Fátima Santander-lo sabía!-dijo Paty botando algunas lágrimas

Le pasa algo señora, están mal hechos los formularios, perdone si es así-dijo Karen

No, para nada-dijo Paty abrazando esas hojas como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Dime Karen que tienes que haces estos días-dijo Paty

Solo venir a trabajar señora-dijo Karen

Bien, quiero que me hagas un favor, te va ha ser bien remunerado te lo aseguro-dijo Paty

Que pasa-dijo Karen

Necesito que me invistigues a Fátima Santander, todo de ella, cuando tengas información me la traes de inmediato, por favor que nadie sepa que trabajas para los Andley, Cornwall, O-Bryan o Brighter-dijo Paty

Está bien señora como ordene-dijo Karen

Te puedes tomar los dos días siguientes para hacerlo-dijo Paty

De acuerdo señora-dijo Karen

Bien-dijo Paty-puedes retirarte

Si señora compermiso-dijo Karen

Debo irme-dijo Paty

Señora su esposo me dijo que le dijera cuando usted ya estaba lista para poder irse-dijo la secretaria de Stear

No, no le digas nada, dile que regresé sola a la mansión-dijo Paty

De acuerdo señora-dijo la secretaria

Así que Paty salió de la mansión tomando un auto que la llevaría al cementerio de Chicago, en donde bajó y compró unas flores para Candy, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada del mismo notó que en la gran colina en donde estaba la tumba de Candy, habían dos jovencitos, una chica rubia y joven rubio de espaldas, adornando dos tumbas al voltear, Paty logró darse cuenta que eran Richard y Emily, mientras que ella rápidamente se escondió. Richard y Emily no lograron verla así que abordaron su auto y se fueron mientras que Paty fue lo más rápido que pudo arriba a la colina, ella al llegar notó que las tumbas que adornaban no eran más y menos que la de Candy y la de ¿Fátima Santander?, acaso la conocían, pero… de donde pensaba Paty

Candy, acaso no eres tu la que está enterrada aquí, acaso no eras tu mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, acaso no eres tu a la que le hemos llorado la muerte durante estos 15 años, acaso siempre estuviste viva, pero nunca te vimos, acaso eras tu la que hablaba conmigo cuando hacíamos negocios, acaso eras tu, acaso me he olvidado de tu voz.-decía Paty entre lágrimas sintiendo que dos brazos fuertes estaban rodeando su cintura, y la abrazaban por la espalda como si fueran dos chiquillos los que estaban llorando ahí, ella pudo sentir, dos gotas calientes en su cuello, eran dos lágrimas que Stear no había podido redimir, una era por la tristeza de ver la tumba de Candy, era inevitable para el que rodara, y la otra de agradecimiento de tener una esposa como Paty aveces se imaginaba que hubiera sido de el si Paty hubiera sido la que muriera.

Como que hablabas con ella-dijo Stear

Stear-susurro Paty

Mi amor, como que hablabas con ella-dijo Stear

Te lo explicaré luego solo abrázame-dijo Paty volteando

Te amo, gracias por estar aquí-dijo Stear abrazando a su esposa.

Pasaron los minutos y luego de un prolongado abrazo ella se soltó,- Stear regresemos a casa-dijo Paty

Si Paty-dijo Stear

Mientras Stear y Paty viajaban a casa Albert estaba pensativo frente al escritorio de su oficina, luego de que su hijo Will, se fuera a descansar se había quedado solo en su escritorio necesitaba estar solo. Al final Stear y Paty llegaron, mientras que Albert iba con George quien debía explicarle como se había enterado de todo desde el principio además debía intentar calmarlo, y quizá debía mandar a Dorothy de nuevo a América para aligerar el ambiente.

Al llegar a la mansion Stear y Paty fueron a su habitación-Stear-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Stear

Debo explicarte-dijo Paty

No es necesario-dijo Stear que aunque se moría de la curiosidad no la quería presionar

No, Stear estoy segura que tienes curiosidad-dijo Paty

Si tienes razón dime por favor-dijo Stear

Stear, hace cinco años yo… estuve… recuerdas que Annie, Candy y yo teníamos una fundación en Chicago pero que Annie y yo decidimos cerrarla por un tiempo, casi diez años, pero hace cinco la volvimos a abrir recuerdas que acordamos tratar solamente por teléfono con la donaciones pues la que hacía la de relacionista era Candy entonces la asistente de Annie se hacía cargo de las juntas y visitas con los beneficiarios, Stear, Fátima Santander fue una de las primeras, según nos dijeron su madre había muerto y por eso ella quería ayudar a los hospitales que trataran el cáncer y a los orfanatos pues según su madre ella se había criado en uno-dijo Paty

Paty acaso trataste por teléfono con Candy-dijo Stear

Si Stear, al parecer si, Stear, no puedo creerlo, me siento muy triste pienso que acaso ya me olvide de la vos de mi amiga, mi mejor amiga Candy-dijo Paty hechandose a llorar de coraje y tristeza

Paty no llores preciosa por favor no llores-dijo Stear

Stear, si es Candy no sé como la veré a la cara, Annie me encomendó a esa clienta porque por alguna razón era raro para ella hablarle, sin embargo para mí todo fue tan normal-dijo Paty

Paty, no vamos a decir nada por ahora pero si debemos investigar…-dijo Stear

Mi amor yo ya mandé a investigar todo y creo que Emily y Richard están con Fátima Santander y que se me hace que no es Fátima la que se casa sino Emily y Richard Grandchester-dijo Paty

Paty, como sabes eso-dijo Stear

Porque… si-dijo Paty

Bien-dijo –Stear-debemos esperar información de todos modos, aun hay tiempo la boda es en dos semanas-dijo Stear.

Luego de esa plática pasaron los días, Dorothy fue enviada a Escocia pues George no toleraba estar junto a ella y Albert al saber que era su suegro pensó en que debía darle un poco más de prioridad a él.

En la oficina George no lograba concentrarse hasta que recibió una visita inesperada, bueno tres personas exactamente.

Señor George lo esperan en la sala de juntas-dijo su secretaria

Si-dijo George quienes son

Ellos solo me dijeron que lo buscaban a usted-dijo la secretaria

Está bien ahora voy-dijo George dejando de lado todos los papeles

Abriendo la puerta de la oficina vió a dos hombres sentados en las sillas de la larga mesa de la sala-Carlihillos-dijo George saludando a su amigo

George como estas-dijo Carlos

Señor…-dijo George extendiendo su mano

Henry… Henry Santander-dijo Henry dando la mano a George dejándolo sorprendido, era Santander

George-dijo un hombre parado de espaldas frente a una ventana

Eres…-dijo George

Giacomo D'Viani-dijo Giacomo

Que hacen aquí, que haces aquí no comprendo-dijo George

Si yo… hem-dijo Giacomo estrechando la mano de George sentándose luego en una de las sillas de la sala de juntas

Que hacen aquí-dijo George

Mira George, recuerdas que te dije que tu hija estaba muerta-dijo Carlos George solo asintió-me equivoque pero al parecer está viva-dijo Carlos

Como?-dijo George, era acaso Fátima

Mira según la información que me brindaron Henry y Giacomo, pues ellos dicen que hace quince años encontraron una chica rubia pecosa de ojos verdes que era su hija o ellos eso suponían pero al parecer tuvo un accidente en donde Candy también se vió involucrada y pues al final solo una sobrevivió, la chica perdió la memoria Fátima le hicieron unos estudios de ADN y salió positivo George tu hija está viva-dijo Carlos feliz dejando a un George confundido

Pero como-dijo George

Es que le hicimos los estudios a Fátima y ella salió positiva, ella no recordaba nada en el transcurso de estos quince años, ni con respecto a su familia o quien la había adoptado, nada de nada-dijo Henry-no logramos hacerle los estudios en América antes del accidente así que solo era nuestra hija de nombre-dijo Henry

Así que ella-dijo George confundido

Que pasa-dijo Carlos

Debo a avisar a William-dijo George

Pero es confidencial George-dijo Carlos sin que George escuchara pues salió rápidamente de la oficina

William-dijo George emocionado entrando a la oficina de Albert quien había llegado a la oficina pues quería ubicar a esa tal Fátima Santander

Si-dijo Albert

Es ella William-dijo George

Como de quien hablas?-dijo Albert

De ella, de Candy encontramos a mi hija no está muerta William-dijo George

Que? Como lo sabes , estas seguro-dijo Albert

Si William, vamos ven conmigo-dijo George

Albert lo siguió, los dos llegaron casi corriendo a la sala de juntas ahí Henry, Giacomo, Carlos y George completaron la información, de hecho Fátima si era Candy o eso suponían.

Mientras en casa de Fátima, Gaston y Fátima discutían acaloradamente sin saber que dos personas los escuchaban con mucha sorpresa

Fátima porque me dijiste Albert-dijo Gaston

No lo sé-dijo Fátima

Dime porque, acaso recordaste algo-dijo Gaston

No lo sé-dijo Fátima

Por favor, mi amor dime o es que acaso me engañas-dijo Gaston

No, como puedes pensar eso-dijo Fátima

Es que no me dices algo que me tranquilice-dijo Gaston

Que acaso no sabes que perdí la memoria-dijo Fátima

Si lo sé, pero primero me llamas como Gaston y luego me dices te amo Albert, quien es ese Albert, Fátima contesta-dijo Gaston

No me llames así mi nombre es Candy-dijo Fátima

Candy?-dijo Emily

Candy?, quien es-dijo Gaston

Vete, ya no se ni que es lo que digo, vete –dijo Fátima con un dolor en la cabeza queriendo recordar quien había sido

Fátima por favor, perdóname no quiero forzarte es solo que…-dijo Gaston

Vete, te digo que no entiendes, **Aller Gaston aller, je ne veux pas voir** (vete gaston vete, no quiero verte más)-dijo Fátima-quiza así me entiendas-dijo Fátima

Está bien me voy-dijo Gaston saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta asustando a Richard y a Emily quienes pasaron desapercibidos para Gaston, así como pasaron desapercibidas dos personas que venían de visita para los Santander.

Emily al escuchar los nombres decidió entrar, ella había regresado así luego de visitar a su familia, debía saber que le habían hecho además, Albert, Candy, sus padres que era todo eso.

Fatima-dijo Emily

Emily-dijo Fátima

Que pasó-dijo Emily sentándose a la par de Fátima

No sé, no lo sé, yo.. ya no se que me pasa, Emily es tu familia es… quien es esa Candy, he tenido sueños con muchos chicos y tu padre el señor Andley se parece a un chico que veo en mis sueños solo que es más viejo, veo dos bebés, no los distingo bien, no se quienes son, ayudame por favor, recuerdo un día de nieve un barco, un hombre mayor, no se… a que se refiere todo eso, quien soy Emily quien soy-dijo Fátima muy preocupada

Fátima, mi… mi madre se llamaba Candy, Albert es mi padre, qui… quiero saber quien te dijo el nombre de mi mamá-dijo Emily

Yo… todos…. Todos me decían así-dijo Fátima temblando

Señora, la buscan dos personas-dijo una mucama

Si, dígales que pasen-dijo Fátima

Me voy por favor, me cuenta después-dijo Emily

Can…. Emily-dijo Paty al ver a su sobrina sana y salva

Tía Paty-dijo Emily con Temor

Emily-dijo Stear muy sorprendido su Paty tenía razón

Donde está Richard-dijo Paty

El…-dijo Emily

El está arriba, perdónenme pero yo me retiro si venían a hablar con Emily aquí la tienen, cualquier problema es mi culpa todo-dijo Fátima

No!-dijo Stear

Queremos hablar contigo Can…. Dijo Fátima-dijo Paty

Tía yo… hem que pasó en la mansión-dijo Emily

Que no te das cuenta, Emily, eres amiga de ella y no te das cuenta….. ni tu hermano tampoco-dijo Stear

Cuenta de que..-dijo Emily

Ella es idéntica a tu madre, solo unos años cronológicos más grande pero sigue igual físicamente, Emily no te das cuenta-dijo Paty

Por eso le dijeron Candy-dijo Emily

Mientras cuatro hombres más entraban a la mansión-Fátima hija en donde estas?-dijo Henry

Papá estoy….-dijo Fátima teniendo a cuatro hombres frente a ella dos desconocidos o quizá no, y a su padre y al señor Giacomo-que hacen aquí-dijo Fátima

Emily-dijo Albert corriendo a abrazar a su hija quien temblaba en sus brazos –Emily hija, no sabes como te extrañe sufrí sin ti perdóname, perdóname, ya no seguiré siendo como siempre, Emily por favor regresa a la mansión-dijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente

Papá-dijo Emily

Emily en donde está Richard-dijo Albert

El esta… padre no quieras separarnos de nuevo yo no…-dijo Emily

No te preocupes-dijo Albert-así como nos apoyó mi familia cuando me casé con tu madre yo les daré mi bendición hija, el mejor regalo para mí es tu felicidad, te quiero tanto que no quiero perder tu cariño, Emily-dijo Albert olvidándose del motivo por el cual llegaron ahí

Te quiero papá perdóname-dijo Emily correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre

Hmph-carraspeo Giacomo

Lo siento es que…-dijo Albert

Abuelo-dijo Emily

Emi pequeña, que bueno que estas bien, te mereces un buen castigo por tenerme así-dijo George haciendo temblar sus manos

Abuelo?-dijeron Carlos, Giacomo y Henry

Es que el siempre ha sido un abuelo para mí, es consentidor aparte de que me comprende-dijo Emily

El verdadero motivo por el cual estamos aquí-dijo Carlos

Es cierto-dijo Henry

Papá que pasa-dijo Fátima

Hija yo..-dijo Henry

Paty Stear que hacen aquí-dijo Albert dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pareja

Tío-dijo Stear

Sabían la dirección y no me dijeron nada-dijo Albert

Acabamos de llegar, no sabíamos la verdad fue porque…-dijo Stear

Ya basta no entiendo nada, que pasó-dijo Fátima

Hija… ellos son tu verdadera familia-dijo Henry

Que?!-dijo Fátima-pero si tu eres mi padre como dices eso-dijo Fátima

En realidad tu verdadero padre es el-dijo Carlos señalando a George

Que?-dijo Emily

Luego te explico-dijo George

Pero como me hicieron los estudios-dijo Emily

Si pero…. Fátima, yo me casé con tu madre por imposición de tu abuelo, jamás estuve con tu madre como mujer, solo la ayudé a buscar a su hija, no… tu madre no me amaba-dijo Henry

Pero tengo tu apellido-dijo Fátima

Fátima, digo Candy, ellos son tu familia, el es tu padre biológico-dijo Henry

Fátima el es tu padre… ellos son tus sobrinos, ella es tu hija yo soy tu esposo-dijo Albert

No.. no tengo esposo-dijo Fátima

Pero…-dijo Stear

No la presionen-dijo George acercándose lentamente a Fátima

No… no recuerdo nada-dijo Candy

Tranquila es una noticia muy impactante, también lo fue para mí-dijo George

Es que… es que.. no recuerdo nada, yo… quiero hacerlo pero no puedo-dijo Fátima cerrando los ojos y puños con fuerza para intentar recordar algo pero nada pasaba solo un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza.

Tranquila recordarás cuando tu lo quieras de corazón-dijo George hablando dulcemente.

Por favor ayúdenme-dijo Fátima

Tranquila no te esfuerces-dijo George

Es que no puedo-dijo Fátima corriendo hasta su habitación cayendo desmayada al intentar subir las gradas pues el gran dolor de cabeza hizo que perdiera conocimiento

Candy!-dijo George

Tranquilo la vamos a llevar a la sala-dijo Albert levantándola en sus brazos

No mejor a su habitacion-dijo Henry

Está bien en donde esta?-dijo Albert

Rápidamente la llevaron a su habitación dejándola acostada ahí, así como también Emily corrió a reanimar a su amiga y al parecer su madre Fátima recobró el conocimiento rápidamente pero al parecer su amnesia había empeorado pues no recordaba quienes eran los Andley.

Quienes son ustedes-dijo Fátima

Ellos son tu…-dijo Henry siendo interrumpidos por Paty

Yo soy Patricia O-Bryan soy una socia de la empresa de caridad a la que apoya-dijo Paty

Usted es Patricia, que placer conocerla-dijo Fátima

El es mi esposo-dijo Paty presentando a Stear

Y ellos quienes son-dijo Fátima

El es el dueño de las empresas y bancos Andley, William **Albert** Andley –dijo acentuando Albert- y el su mano derecha George-dijo Paty

Padre a que vinieron-dijo Fátima

A conocerla señora, solo queríamos entablar alguna plática con usted-dijo George

Pero si en este momento no se puede mejor nos retiramos-dijo Albert

Emily lo conoces-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Emily

Como los conoces-dijo Fátima

Son mi familia-dijo Emily

Tu familia, no me habías platicado nada, Llama a Richard-dijo Fátima

Si claro-dijo Emily saliendo de la habitacion muy confundida llamando a Richard

Que pasó-dijo Richard

No lo sé estoy muy confundida-dijo Emily

Pero que paso?-dijo Richard

Estoy confundida, es solo que Fátima te llama-dijo Emily

Está bien-dijo Richard siguiendo a Emily encontrándose con el padre de esta-Emily tu padre-dijo Richard

Si-dijo Emily

Señor William un gusto-dijo Richard

Igualmente-dijo Albert secamente

Que pasa señora-dijo Richard

Es momento de decirle a los padre de Emily-dijo Fátima

Que les vamos a decir?-dijo Richard

Que se casan en dos semanas-dijo Fátima.

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola chicas, gracias por la espera de un mes y días es para mí un gusto volver a publicar en este sitio, recuerdan que les había dicho que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia para poder publicar en mis historias pues pasaron muchas cosas en este mes que nos dejaron con el animo por los suelos sobre todo a mí pues eran personas muy queridas, creo que se merecen una explicacion ahí les va.**

 **lo que pasó fué que mi hermana quien estaba enferma de cancer que de hecho se lo habían detectado en agosto falleció, sabíamos que estaba en etapa terminal y que ella no realizaba quimioterapias que en cualquier momento se podía ir pero jamás pensamos que fuera tan pronto, iniciamos el año con el pie izquierdo para alguna que otra por ahí que me conoce sabe que mi hermana para mí siempre fué como una madre, una amiga, sobretodo encima de mi mamá sin embargo mi mamita murio y fué una perdida irreparable para mí además de que mi sobrina quedó sola así que gracias a la comprension de mi esposo yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ella en lo que el papi regresa al país de nuevo.**

 **luego nos volvió a azotar la desgracia pues mi sobrino el hijo de mi hermano murió y quedamos deztrozados sobretodo mi cuñada y yo pues sobretodo era su mamá y como muchas que somos mamás sabemos que daríamos la vida por nuestros hijos, además yo quede destrozada y un poco impactada pues a mi me tocó reconocer el cadaver de mi sobrino y pues lo peor fué que dejó a un bebé sin papá pues la chica nos confezó que la noche del accidente nos iban a decir que iban a ser papás.**

 **como comprenderan fué algo muy duro para mí y pues... las ganas, bueno no tal vez no las ganas sino que... la inspiracion para escribir desaparecio, segun mi esposo estaba muy deprimida así que hace tres días literal... me encerró con la computadora en mi cuarto y me dijo que hasta que no escribiera algo me iba a dejar salir, les juro que en ese momento como si fuera el solo hecho de leer mis historias (porque les había perdido el rumbo)regreso esa inspiracion, un poco tristes los caps, pero reflejan de cierta manera mi estado de ánimo.**

 **pues esta fué la explicacion, perdonen que no sea nada feliz y quiza dificil de creer pero eso pasó, y gracias a mi esposo estoy de vuelta, les confiezo que aun no he superado todo esto, pero creo que escribiendo lo voy a lograr, esto se ha vuelto mi escape de la realidad gracias a todas (Os) los quiero y ya estoy de vuelta siempre con más ideas Gracias por su lectura y nos leemos pronto bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 12**

Como que te casas en dos semanas-dijo George

Es que…-dijo Emily

Candice Emilia Andley White que significa esto-dijo Albert

Señor William si usted nos deja-dijo Richard

Dejar nada como puede ser eso-dijo Albert

Papá yo-dijo Emily

Señor Andley por favor-dijo Richard

Pensabas casarte a nuestras espaldas-dijo Albert

No-dijo Richard

Papá escúchanos-dijo Emily

No como creen que se van a casar así, comprendo que me excluyan pero no que excluyan a la tía Elroy, tus tíos, tu madre si estuviera aquí-dijo en sentido figurado por que de hecho según todos, ella estaba ahí.

Nada, papá ellos me apoyarían, así como los abuelos de Richard-dijo Emily

Señor William-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Albert furioso

Esto fue mi culpa-dijo Fátima

Si fue su culpa porque no debió dar su consentimiento para esto son unos niños-dijo Albert

Se equivoca señor Andley-dijo Fátima

Me equivoco está segura?-dijo Albert

Si, muy segura, ellos son más maduros que usted, ellos saben a lo que se enfrentan-dijo Fátima

Usted cree, apenas tienen 18 años?-dijo Albert

Eso no importa ellos han aguantado todos los obstáculos que sus familias les han impuesto-dijo Fátima

Lo siento señora pero usted no sabe nada de nosotros-dijo Albert

Se lo suficiente-dijo Fátima

Como?-dijo Albert

Por Emily-dijo Fátima

Osea que no sabe nada, mi esposa indirectamente me dejó a cargo de mis hijos, y solamente yo puedo consentir una unión en su nombre-dijo Albert

Que lástima-dijo Fátima

Solo dese cuenta de mi poder-dijo Albert

Que lástima me dan usted y su esposa-dijo Fátima

Porque?-dijo Albert

Usted me da lastima por ser usted-dijo Fátima parándose de la cama

Y mi esposa-dijo Albert

Ustedes todos me dicen Candy, porque me paresco a su esposa, sin embargo si yo hubiese sido ella jamás hubiese sido tan tonta como para dejar a un borracho, mal padre a cargo de mis hijos-dijo Fátima

Esa pequeña frase dejó a Albert helado, jamás hubiese pensado lo que diría Candy al comportarse ahí y que ella misma se lo dijera era muy duro, un golpe bajo para él- yo no soy así-dijo Albert bajando el tono de su voz

Entonces si dice que yo soy su esposa jamás creo haberme enamorado de un hombre como usted, si yo fuera su esposa me arrepentiría de haberme casado con usted-dijo Fátima

Albert lo único que atinó fue a salir de la habitación eso le había dolido en lo más hondo de su ser, que su misma Candy según el se arrepintiera de haberse casado con él, eso fue un detonante. Albert se dirigía en el auto en donde habían llegado a la mansión entró con el lo dejó encendido y salió llorando de él, no podía permitir que su hija y al parecer su yerno, su sobrinos, suegro, lo vieran llorar por unas simples palabras que había dicho una mujer insignificante para muchas personas, entró a la mansión corriendo pasando a la tía Elroy y a Archie quienes iban hasta la sala, ahí Albert se encerró en su habitación a llorar como un niño de tristeza pura.

Mientras en la mansion de los Santander todos se habían quedado estáticos, era soprendente lo que una persona tan amable y carismática como Fátima podía decir cosas tan dolorosas como las que le había dicho a Albert.

Señores perdonen por lo que acaba de pasar, creo que no pude contenerme, Emily perdóname, pero no se que pasó, les pido a todos de favor que me dejen sola necesito pensar y ustedes Andley's por favor les pido que mañana me visiten pues hoy me siento indispuesta-dijo Fátima

Todos salieron silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ella en un impulso comenzó a llorar, quizá también le había dolido lo que le había dicho a Andley, no quizá lo que le dolió fue su mirada de odio para con ella cuando estaban discutiendo.

Mientras en la sala de la mansión Santander, todos conversaban sobre la discusión de los rubios una muy intrigada Emily y un muy confundido Richard escuchaban en silencio.

Lo siento por la actitud de mi hija-dijo Henry-bueno su hija, bueno… todo esto me ha confundido demasiado-dijo Henry

Si lo sé, a mi también enterarme que esa pequeña niña de Candy era mi hija y que la niña se casó con mi jefe, que murió pero no murió, es confuso para todos-dijo George

Pobre mi tío eso parece que le dolió-dijo Stear

Si eso parece-dijo Paty

Tía Paty-dijo Emily

Si mi niña-dijo Paty

No, nada, mejor, señor Henry, me disculpan, puedo Salir un momento al jardín-dijo Emily

Si Emily puedes salir-dijo Henry

Gracias-dijo Emily

Te acompaño-dijo Richard

Si, gracias-dijo Emily

Al salir Emily se abrazó fuertemente a Richard-Emily que tienes –dijo Richard

Richard, mi madre, ella dice que es mi madre-dijo Emily

Si lo sé ha de ser impactante para ti enterarte de que tu madre está viva-dijo Richard

No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que teniéndola tan cerca yo jamás pude reconocerla, no creo aun de mi-dijo Emily

Pero Emily, no es tu culpa-dijo Richard

Claro que si es mi madre-dijo Emily

No, no es tu culpa, ella falleció cuando tenías tres años-dijo Richard

Pero es mi mamá, como no reconocí su voz-dijo Emily

Ella tampoco lo hizo-dijo Richard

Pero es diferente ella perdió la memoria-dijo Emily

Pero no lo justifica-dijo Richard

Claro que si, no hagas que me sienta mejor, debí haber reconocido a mi propia madre-dijo Emily

Pero Emily-dijo Richard

Ahora que lo pienso había algo… que hacia que… ella me cayera bien, que quisiera estar a su lado-dijo Emily

Emily como algunas personas dicen… la sangre llama no lo crees?-dijo Richard

Si tal vez tengas razón-dijo Emily

Ahora calmate mi princesa que debemos pensar en como explicarle a tu padre que te casarás en dos semanas-dijo Richard

Tienes razón-dijo Emily- en que lío nos metimos

No importa lo que pasé **Yo siempre te amaré** -dijo Richard

Yo también-dijo Emily besando a Richard.

Al siguiente día en la mansion Santander llegaban de visita Archie, y Stear, eran visitas solamente para familiarizarse con las obras de cáridad que realizaban sus esposas, además de que Fátima manejaba las relaciones públicas de la empresa de su padre.

Mucho gusto señora, Fátima-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto señor Archievald-dijo Fátima-puedo llamarle Archie-dijo Fátima

Solo si yo puedo llamarle… como a ya sé, gatita-dijo el Candy se sintió familiar con el nombre

Está bien-dijo Fátima

Que bien-dijo Archie

Mientras ellos platicaron sobre cosas de las empresas pues no podían platicar sobre familias ni nada de eso. eso lo harían Paty y Annie en su momento, osea al siguiente día ella llegaron para hablar de negocios pero lograron hacerse amigas de Fátima en muy poco tiempo, de hecho a Fátima le cayeron bien en un instante.

Dígame Fátima y su madre-dijo Annie

Pues ella falleció hace algunos años, siempre buscando la cura para mi amnesia pues yo no recordaba nada de mi pasado –dijo Fátima

Pero, si buscaron por todos lados-dijo Paty

Si, pero jamás volvió mi memoria y como nos mudamos a Inglaterra no había nada que me hiciera recordar-dijo Candy

Si quizá sea eso-dijo Annie pensando en donde la invitarían a pasear.

Dígame como conoció a Emily-dijo Paty

Pues en el cementerio al parecer ella iba a dejar flores a su madre, y yo a la mía, iba junto con su hermano-dijo Fátima-que me dicen ustedes, parece que evitan el tema de la madre de Emily, que pasó con ella-dijo Fátima

Pues es muy triste, ella y Albert estaban muy enamorados, todos nosotros eramos muy buenos amigos, nos conocimos en el colegio San Pablo-dijo Paty

En mi caso nosotras nos conocimos en una casa hogar-dijo Annie

Y nos hicimos grandes amigas, sus primos Stear y Archie, y hasta Albert que en ese tiempo era un vagabundo, pasamos tanto juntos-dijo Paty con melancolía recordando a su mejor amiga

Y como murió-dijo Fátima

Ella murió, en un accidente pues iban a una villa que tienen los Andley en Illinois, cerca del lago Michigan llamada Lakewood, el lugar favorito de Candy en donde conoció a un chico que era parecido a Albert-dijo Paty

Si se llamaba Anthony-dijo Annie

Anthony, Tony, Anthony-dijo Fátima

Si, el porque? Se pone así-dijo Annie

Es que… acaso el cultivaba rosas-dijo Fátima

Si, le gustaban las rosas y la cuidaba y cultivaba en honor a su madre y luego Candy las cuido en honor a ellos dos, y nosotros las cuidamos en honor a ellos, aquí en Londres y allá en América cuando vamos mi esposo y cuñado se encargan de limpiarlas y nosotras de regarlas y mantenerlas frescas cuando es temporada-dijo Paty

Cada que lo hacemos pensamos que ella está con nosotros, pues las rosas que más le gustaban eran unas que Anthony nombró en su honor las…-dijo Annie

Dulce Candy-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Annie

Como lo sabes Fátima-dijo Paty

Lo siento solo fue… hem si me disculpan, no es hecharlas es solo que me siento un poco mal están en su casa si quieren hablar con Emily lo pueden hacer, hem…. Yo me retiro por favor compermiso-dijo Fátima

Si claro, no hay problema vendremos otro día-dijo Paty

Si claro gracias, fue un gusto-dijo Fátima saliendo casi disparada de la sala, debía ir a su habitación a completar su rompecabezas eso era el joven se llamaba Anthony, y las rosas eran las dulce Candy, solo le faltaba saber quién era la mujer junto a él.

Ya había pasado una semana de las visitas diarias de los Andley quienes junto a Fátima habían acordado que la supuesta boda solamente se iba a tomar como una fiesta de compromiso y que la boda si se iba a llevar a cabo pero un poco más tarde pues debían invitar a más gente y al clan Andley sobretodo al consejo que debería estar complacido con la elección de la heredera. Mientras que era un fin de semana Fátima se había vestido con un vestido ligero, pues pensaba ir a caminar, pero no contaba con que los Andley iban a ir por ella.

Fátima amiga como estas-dijo Annie

Bien-dijo Fátima

Venimos toda la familia hasta el tío-dijo Archie

Si me sorprende, que hacen aquí?-dijo Fátima

Pues las damas vamos a ir a comprar los vestidos para la semana que entra y nos vamos a llevar a la novia y también a ti-dijo Paty

Pero porque a mi-dijo Fátima

Es que eres una amiga-dijo Annie

Pero … no soy de la familia-dijo Fátima

Pero si eres una buena amiga de la familia-dijo Archie

Pero..-dijo Fátima

Pero nada, solo vamos, también va la tía Elroy y nuestras hijas pues ellas no van porque están en el colegio-dijo Paty

Bien vamos si insisten-dijo Fátima

Mientras en el jardín frontal de la mansión Santander esperaban Stear, Albert, George, Will, Kevin y Richard pues había comenzado a familiarizarse con los Andley pues eran mejor que su familia, solamente iría comprar el de la fiesta pues el de la boda su abuelo se lo daría.

Bien yo voy a ir manejando con ustedes-dijo Archie

No es necesario yo se manejar-dijo Fátima

Enserio?-dijo Paty

Si, es raro?-dijo Fátima

Pues si como son ricos-dijo Annie

Siempre me ha gustado ser independiente-dijo Fátima

Pero saben es mejor que se lleven el chofer pues van en la limo-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Fátima

Bien entonces vamos que esperan-dijo Emily

Emily estas ya en el auto-dijo Elroy

Si y yo también-dijo Abril

Bien vamos-dijo Fátima

Mientras que en la limusina de los caballeros iban todos hablando sobre Fátima-dime tío-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Albert

Que vestido va a elegir-dijo Archie

Un rojo no muy señido-dijo Albert con seguridad

Estas seguro tío-dijo Archie

Pero si ella usaba un vestido verde, azul o beige cada que salían a una fiesta eso si que era diferente, pero sobretodo le encataba usar verde-dijo Stear

Es rojo –dijo Albert

Lo escogiste tu-dijo George

No, ella lo va a escoger, pues la tía Elroy le dará un verde-dijo Albert

Espero que no te equivoques tío-dijo Archie sonriendo

Estoy seguro que no-dijo Albert con seguridad

Está bien-dijo Steaer

Mientras en la tienda las Andley terminaron comprando un vestido cada una, y Fátima por sugerencia de Annie, Paty y Elroy había comprar un verde y otros más para algunos próximos eventos sociales, pues ella sabía que tarde o temprano le servirían y con la exquisita asesoría de las Andley ella estaba segura que si se vería bien.

Todas exhaustas después de comprar zapatos y vestidos regresaron a la mansión Santander a colocar las bolsas con lo que se pondrían el día de la fiesta y como las damas estarían en la mansión Santander y los caballeros en la Andley.

Así pasaron los días y el día de la fiesta se acercaba por fin llegó el día de la fiesta los invitados llegaban eran de la alta sociedad de Londres, algunos aristócratas por parte de Richard y algunos burgueses y escoceses por parte de los Andley además de algunas personas de América como los Brighter, que fueron invitados por los Andley los caballeros habían llegado unos minutos antes, Henry y Gastón recibían a las personas pues era una recepción para la boda del mismo supuestamente, las damas se habían vestido toda la tarde y ya para esa hora estaban listas eran las siete menos cuarto de la noche y los últimos invitados llegaban entre ellos una pareja de actores aristócratas que fueron los últimos en llegar pues no les importaba en lo más minimo ese acontecimiento, así como una actriz de América.

Mientras que Eleonor y Richard junto a la hermana de Richard Jr. Llegaron anticipadamente felicitando a la pareja, todos estaban separados las damas y los caballeros pues la hora pronto llegaría de ir a recoger a sus respectivas parejas.

Eleonor peinaba a Fátima con gran esmero pues según ella era aquella chiquilla que hacía muchos años le había ayudado a reconciliarse con su hijo y lo había apoyado mucho y amado como nadie, lástima que su hijo había sido tan tonto como para guiarse de su honor sabiendo que eso había sido lo que había separado a su padre y a su madre.

Todas estaban listas y los varones desde hace horas las esperaban, pronto se les llamaría a escena y saldrían todos, así que todos los caballeros fueron por su respectiva pareja pues sus hijos ya estaban abajo esperándolos excepto Emily y Richard quienes estaban separados ni debían verse era tradición según ellos.

Así que Archie vestido con un traje colo azul marino recogio a una Annie ya mayor vestida de azul marino igual que Archie haciendo que el vestido resaltara sus ojos y su cabello color azabache, mientras que Paty y Stear vestían los dos de Café y Beige en tonos combinados teniendo así un conjunto Vintage, mientras que George iba por la señora Elroy los dos vestidos de negro pues era característico de ellos, Richard y Eleonor quienes eran los que proclamarían el compromiso junto a Albert iban los dos vestidos con el característico negro y Blanco pues eran de la realeza aun.

Albert por fin agarró valor para ir con Fátima pues no sabía si iba de verde aunque no lo creía porque según muchos una de las dos Emily y Fátima habían agarrado un vestido verde, lo cual sembró duda en Albert, si ella era su esposa debía conocerla bien así que el llevaba una camisa en color corinto con cuello de terciopelo negro saco con cola y pantalón negro, faja y pañuelo en color corinto , mancuernillas de oro con la A de Andley así que con valor tocó la puerta de la habitación con todos expectantes afuera hicieron pasar Albert pues la mucama salió en silencio, el parado en la habitación viendo sorprendido por la belleza de las dos mujeres que tenía frente a él, el las definía como un salto en el tiempo eran el pasado y el futuro eran iguales y no se había equivocado con lo que sabía su Fátima la que el creía su Candy llevaba un vestido en color corinto con Negro de cuello alto, un juego de Aretes y pulseras de oro que el le había regalado para la fiesta al haber aceptado ser su acompañante, y el toque final,una fina cascada de cabellos dorados cayendo a un costado de su hombro, se veía elegante en si misma hacían juego los dos, mientras que su hija su niña que pronto iba a ofrecer en matrimonio llevaba un vestido color verde botella con algunos brillos plateados el juego de aretes pulsera y collar que le había regalado hace mucho tiempo pues habían pertenecido a su madre, a su hermana, a Candy y ahora a ella.

Se ven-dijo Albert

Acaso es raro-dijo Emily

Como supo el color de mi traje-dijo Fátima

Pues no fue difícil-dijo Albert

Alguien se lo dijo de seguro-dijo Fátima

Pues como ve, no, me dijeron nada, pero fue fácil saber-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Fátima

Es que de verdad se ven muy lindas-dijo Albert con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla

No llore señor William debe estar, feliz porque su hija ha encontrado el amor, al contrario debería de pedir a Dios que sea un amor como el que usted y su esposa se tuvieron.-dijo Fátima

Es cierto tiene razón, es que conmueve verlas eso es todo-dijo Albert limpiándose las lágrimas

Papá no llores mamá estaría feliz, no es así Fátima-dijo Emily con una sonrisa

Si claro así como yo lo estoy en este momento-dijo Fátima abrazándola y Albert sonriendo para luego unirse al abrazo en eso entra Will

Y yo que-dijo Will

Ven Will hay espacio para uno más-dijo Fátima

Will corrió a unirse al abrazo, eso fue ¿Mágico? Si mágico esa era la palabra, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían nadie los había visto solo eran ellos cuatro una familia, un retrato una imagen se había formado en la voz de un silencioso espectador, era la fotografía mental de una pareja abrazada y dos bebes en una sala allá en Lakewood igualmente había entrado para que su jefe le firmara algunos papeles pero ellos habían estado abrazados los cuatro de hecho había sido la ultima vez que los había visto así, ahora era diferente una chica de 18 años, junto a otro rubio de la misma edad, una rubia de 39 y otro de 45 abrazados. Como era de alejada aquella visión de hacía quince años, George cerró la puerta haciendo un pequeño estruendo para que se apuraran.

Lo siento es que… hem… es tarde vamos deben bajar-dijo Will

Es cierto-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Emily

Emily, debes estar feliz, no importa que pase con los padres de Richard ellos deben entender-dijo Fátima

Gracias Fátima por todo-dijo Emily pensando de verdad que esa mujer era su madre a la que había perdido en ese accidente hacía 15 años.

Bien es hora, Will dile a mi padre, digo a Henry que anuncie-dijo Fátima

Si Fátima-dijo Will

Entonces al haber repartido ya las copas de Champagne, y servido a todos, pues procedieron a llamar la atención tanto de los periodistas como de los invitados, Henry y Elroy eran los encargados de ello.

Señoras y señores-dijo Henry haciendo que todos pusieran atención.

Según todos teníamos entendido existiría una unión matrimonial entre dos de los empresarios más exitosos de Europa-dijo Elroy

Quienes eran Fátima, y Gaston, sin embargo muchos de ustedes asistieron aquí por una invitación sin conocerlos solo porque la respetable señora a mi lado les invitó, pues les digo que la unión no era de Fátima Santander y de Gaston D'Viani, sino que…-dijo Henry llamando indirectamente para que se presentaran la pareja de ¿"padres"? y la de los novios.

Albert, Candy, Richard, Eleonor, Emily y Richard aparecieron en ese orden colocándose cada pareja de padres al lado del hijo correspondiente- la unión a celebrarse-dijo Albert

Más bien el compromiso-dijo Richard

Es entre Richard –dijo Eleonor

Y Emily-dijo Fátima

Susana Marlow y Terry Grandchester eran un tumulto de emociones, pues primero su hijo se iba a casar con la aprobación de los alcahuetes de los abuelos, y era con una chica la hija de Candy, precisamente con la hija de Candy, y luego que… era una mujer parada al lado de Albert con un traje rojo siendo la viva imagen de aquella que falleció en un accidente hacía 15 años. Eso no era posible era una pesadilla o quizá un sueño, no podía ser ella.

2 de las familias aristócratas mas importantes, como son los Andley-dijo Albert

Y los Grandchester-dijo Richard

Nos unimos por medio del enlace matrimonial de nuestros hijos-dijo Eleonor

Richard y Emily, lo más importante y que queremos que todos sepan, es que este enlace se lleva a cabo por amor, y no por conveniencia como lo realizan muchas de las familias burguesas y aristócratas en estos tiempos-dijo Fátima

Queremos que sepan que el compromiso lo realizamos en la mansion Santander, pues agradecemos la amistad tanto empresarial como personal con Henry y con Fátima quienes han acogido a esta pareja de enamorados como sus hijos-dijo Albert

Richard hijo-dijo el duque

Candice Emilia Andley,-dijo Richard arrodillándose frente a Emily-me harías el honor de compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntos y también de ser la madre de mis hijos-dijo Richard abriendo una cajita de color rojo aterciopelado.

Si Richard Grandchester acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Emily, haciendo que Richard le colocara el anillo y le besara la mano para luego besarle los labios dulcemente ante todos mientras aplaudían, el único que no estaba muy conforme con eso era Albert, pero teniendo a Fátima a su lado se le olvidó todo.

Muy bien, nuestros hijos han realizado un compromiso ante todos ustedes de que se van a unir en matrimonio por eso vamos a brindar-dijo Albert

Salud por los novios y porque su próxima vida como pareja sea alegre y próspera, Salud!-dijo Richard chocando su copa con su esposa, mientras Richard y Emily hacían lo mismo, y Albert y Fátima también. La orquesta había comenzado a tocar y se abrió un espacio para que las tres parejas que venían bajando por las escaleras bailaran un vals. Exactamente era aquel Vals el que Albert había pedido, un Vals llamado Beso de amor por Schubert aquel que había bailado con Candy en su compromiso, quizá así la hacía recordar.

Ella en ese momento sintió una opresión en el pecho, eso ya lo había vivido, era impresionante lo que podía sentir con una sola canción cuando Albert le tomó la mano y la cintura fue como si… volvieran el tiempo, se vió bailando no en un elegante salón ni nada de eso, era un jardín con dos fuentes iluminadas por la luz de la luna, con un rosedal blanco como espectador, era maravilloso eran solo ellos dos, bailando, el la abrazaba por la cintura fuertemente, bailaban al compás de un vals que ejecutaba una orquesta en el salón pues se escuchaba un poco lejana.

William-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Albert

Cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí-dijo Fátima

Casi cinco canciones Fátima-dijo Albert

William me acompaña a otro lugar es que yo quiero salir de aquí, tomar un poco de aire dejar solos a Emily y a Richard un momento-dijo Fátima

Si claro-dijo Albert

Ellos salieron al jardín a tomar aire un momento pues había bastante calor en el salón se sentaron en una banca de madera que estaba ahí, no hablaban de nada había un silencio entre ellos, algo que no les permitía expresarse, era hasta un poco incomodo, pero como decirle a Fátima que el creía que era su esposa muerta, por un momento Fátima cerró los ojos para sentir el viento Frío de Londres en su rostro, mientras Albert la observaba, el comenzó a rememorar el día de su compromiso, estaba tan nervioso, la tía Elroy iba de arriba abajo, Stear, y Paty ultimando detalles, Archie y Annie que las vestimentas de todos estuvieran bien, George calmando a Candy y luego a él, todo era un caos según el, pero luego de haberle puesto el anillo todo se relajó, era como si eso sellara el compromiso y que nadie más los iba a separar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar esto.

Señor William-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Albert limpiándose rápidamente

Comprendo que este nostálgico, pero…-dijo Fátima

Pero que-dijo Albert

Nada, quiero decir nada-dijo Fátima

Vamos hable-dijo Albert

No es solo que quería pedir que bailaramos aquí-dijo Fátima

Encantado-dijo Albert recordando que justamente eso habían hecho

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del vals que tocaban en el salón-es una noche esplendida no lo cree?-dijo Fátima

Si por supuesto-dijo Albert fijando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas de ella, cayendo como en un hechizo, la besó pues debía comprobarlo era ahora o nunca, ese beso, ese tonto y único beso le aseguró mil veces que era ella, que era su Candy, y lo mejor ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él, para Fátima fue una experiencia mágica aunque no la sentía nueva pero con Gaston jamás había sentido algo como eso.

Señor William-dijo Fátima sorprendida

Eres Candy no es cierto?-dijo Albert

Señor William acompáñeme por favor-dijo Fátima

Eres tu verdad-dijo Albert

Vamos por favor-dijo Fátima

Ellos entraron a la mansion pero silenciosamente sin que nadie los viera subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación de Fátima, ella tenía un rompecabezas de mediano tamaño a medias, sacó una pequeña cajita de madera y ahí sacó dos piezas escribiéndoles algo atras y las colocó-que hace-dijo Albert

Solo es una pieza más-dijo Fátima

Está bien-dijo Albert

Luego ella de su armario sacó un cofre, Albert por inercia se acercó-acerquese, quizá usted pueda…-dijo Fátima

Que es eso-dijo Albert

Es un cofre que tiene las cosas que según los médicos llevaba el día del accidente, yo… no se que pasó pero yo fui la que me quedé con más cosas, quizá porque volaro o quien sabe-dijo Fátima

Y yo que tengo que ver?-dijo Albert

No se haga que yo soy la chica que se accidentó con su esposa-dijo Fátima

Que?!-dijo Albert

Si, pero no sé nada de mi- dijo Fátima-ayudeme-dijo Fátima

Bien-dijo Albert

en el cofre habían unas cuantas cuentas de lo imaginaba hubiere sido un collar, una pulsera, una cartera, con su identificación y dos cosas muy importantes, la primera una foto que tristemente estaba quemada y no se notaba el rostro de la persona a quien se la habían tomado, y otra cosa que sobresaltó a Albert.

Ese anillo-dijo Albert

Si, según ellos estaba conmigo-dijo Fátima

Es el anillo de matrimonio de Candy-dijo Albert

Pero… enserio?-dijo Fátima

Si enserio, es usted, es mi Candy-dijo Albert

El problema es que según todos me habían quitado anillos y collares y demás cosas que supongo alguien me había regalado pero el anillo venía en la palma de mi mano según los médicos les costó que yo soltara el anillo, así que no venía en alguno de mis dedos-dijo Fátima

Está segura-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Fátima tristemente

Bueno, sabe que…-dijo Albert

Si señor William-dijo Fátima

En primera le pido que me llame Albert y en segunda el día que yo compruebe que usted es mi Candy porque se lo es… se pondrá el anillo-dijo Albert

Está bien acepto pero necesito pruebas-dijo Fátima

y las tendrá y será más pronto de lo que cree-dijo Albert

es un trato-dijo Fátima

bien-dijo Albert

pero con una condición que usted no me llame señora Fátima sino solo Fátima así como yo lo llamo Albert-dijo Fátima

ok-dijo Albert sellando el trato con un apretón de manos sin hacer caso omiso al beso de hacía unos momentos.

Ellos bajaban de las escaleras cuando se encontraron con algo que ya se veía venir

pero como te atreves-dijo Terry dándole una bofetada a su hijo

que como me atrevo ella es mi madre-dijo Richard

y yo que soy-dijo Susana

una tonta-dijo Richard

Richard hijo por favor no vale la pena-dijo Karen Claise

Que pasa-dijo Albert

Señor William, perdone pero mi padre no quiere que invite a mi madre a mi compromiso, pues siempre la preferíría mil veces a ella y no a esta-dijo Richard con Susana quien palideció junto a Terry al ver a la persona que interevenía

Como se ve que Andley y Grandchester los dos son malos padres, pero por lo menos Albert corrigió pero usted señor-dijo Fátima con Terry-es un mal padre y jamás logrará que sus hijos lo quieran es toda una decepción la pequeña Eleonor es una gran persona mientras que ustedes dos par de víboras solo se han encargado de hacerle la vida miserable a sus hijos alejándoles de la madre, señor Terry si no estoy mal a usted lo separaron de su madre y le tocó vivir con una horrenda madrastra-dijo Fátima-no cree que hacerle lo mismo a sus hijos es justo-dijo Fátima

Quien es usted?-dijo Terry-eres Candy

No señor está muy equivocado soy Fátima Santander, dueña de la casa, y le advierto que no moleste a los chicos bajo mi techo, ellos son dos personas que se aman debería dejar que vivan su amor, piense en que no quisiera hacerle a sus hijos lo mismo que usted pasó en su juventud-dijo Fátima

Pero usted como sabe eso, eres Candy verdad?-dijo Terry

No señor soy Fátima y no importa de donde lo sé, solo importa saber que usted está cometiendo un error y puede que ese error le cueste el cariño de sus hijos, y perdone si soy grosera pero debo ver que todo valla bien, me acompañan señores, ah! Y les agradecería que por hoy fuera suficiente y salieran de mi casa-dijo Fátima

Es… es Candy-dijo Susana

Richard, Karen, Albert y Fátima se alejaban de ahí mientras dejaban a Terry y a Susana en el recibidor-lo ves Terry vámonos deja que ese tonto arruine su vida-dijo Susana

Vete tu-dijo Terry

Si tu no te vas yo tampoco-dijo Susana

No quiero, vete, adios, te quiero lejos-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Susana

Por favor pídale un carruaje, al castillo Grandchester-dijo Terry dándole unos billetes al mayordomo Santander,

Mientras que el se devolvía a la fiesta debía hacer algo, lo correcto, tomó una copa de Champagne y se acercó a la orquesta para llama la atención de todos, los Andley y Richard platicaban sobre lo sucedido junto a Karen.

Señores, buenas noches soy yo, Terruce Greum Duque de Grandchester quisiera agradecer a los anfitriones Santander, de verdad que a mí me dieron una sorpresa hoy pues no pensaba que mi hijo era el festejado junto a su ahora prometida la señorita Andley, pues seré breve, al ser el padre, quiero la felicidad total para mis dos hijos, y si la señorita Andley forma parte de la felicidad de mi hijo pues lo único que puedo decir es bienvenida a la familia y que sean felices el resto de su vida… juntos, Salud!-dijo Terry teniendo como coro a los demás chocando sus copas, mientras los Andley, Richard y Karen se quedaron con la boca abierta jamás pensaron esa actitud de Terry.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Chicas Feliz Día de la mujer a todas perdonen por actualizar hasta hoy pero he estado muy atareada y no estoy bien aun, digo emocionalmente, espero que les guste ya casi se casan!**

 **hasta pronto Bye, nos leemos siempre, ah y por cierto quiero agradecer a Stormaw por todo una gran amiga besos a la distancia y ahora si bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 13

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Terry jamás se habían esperado eso de Terry, mientras que el luego de hacer su brindis se dirigió a donde estaban su hijo pues Eleonor había desaparecido luego de haber bailado casi cinco piezas de baile con Will.

Hijo estoy arrepentido perdóname-dijo Terry

No papá, me has hecho mucho daño durante toda la vida, no quiero un escándalo es nuestra fiesta de compromiso quiero estar feliz, te pido por favor que te alejes de mí no me molestes, ni te molestes que no creo que algún día pueda perdonarte-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Emily en bajo

Vámonos quieres-dijo Richard

Si-dijo Emily-permiso señor-dijo ella-vamos al jardín mi amor

Emily no soporto a ese hombre ni a esa señora no sé porque me molestan ya quiero que nos casemos y nos alejemos de todo lo que nos hace sufrir-dijo Richard-francamente prefiero ser parte de la familia Andley que es más una familia que la mía-dijo Richard

Porque lo dices-dijo Emily

No sabes todo lo que tuve que sufrir en mi niñez, mi padre borracho mi madre maltrataba a mi hermana, casi la mata Emily casi la mata, no sé porque aun la sigo llamando madre, si jamás… lo fue ni para mi hermana ni para mí fue un gusto pertenecer a la familia Grandchester a pesar de ser de la realeza jamás fuimos como lo muestran en los cuentos de hadas-dijo Richard

Comprendo mi amor, la mía tampoco fue muy diferente yo tenía todo cuando era pequeña, nose luego de que mi madre murió yo me volví tan solitaría solamente tenía a mis abuelos pues mis tíos y primos se habían ido a América casi no estaban en la mansión casi siempre éramos solo mi padre, mi hermano, mis abuelos y yo, nunca tuve el amor te un padre pues bueno, tu sabes me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre no supe que era tener una mamá pues no estaba conmigo-dijo Emily

Emily sabes… aveces me pregunto porque no me volví una persona mala, de mal carácter siento que si tengo un poco de mi padre pero no creo ser una muy mala persona pues de no ser así no creo haberme encontrado una persona como tú y que se fijara en alguien tan miserable como yo-dijo Richard

Si yo también me lo he preguntado como es que una persona sin cariño y sola pudo encontrarse otra tan parecida a ella que con tan solo una mirada pudo fijarse en mí-dijo Emily

Te amo Emily, prometamos algo-dijo Richard

Si que es Richard-dijo Emily

Si yo llegara a faltar no trataras mal ni dejaras solos a nuestros futuros hijos haras lo que yo hubiese hecho si estuviera-dijo Richard

Promételo tu también que aunque tengamos problemas jamás dejaremos que les afecte a nuestros hijos-dijo Emily

Lo prometo-dijo Richard sellando esa promesa con un beso apasionado en el jardín

Mientras Fátima compartía una copa y una plática amena con Annie, Paty y Karen, Terry hacía un interrogatorio a Albert, Stear y Archie pues no pensaba que Candy estuviera viva

Como pasó Albert-dijo Terry

Ni nosotros lo sabemos es todo tan raro y difícil de comprender-dijo Albert

Es que es ella-dijo Archie

Debemos hacer algo según lo que sabemos ella perdió la memoria-dijo Stear

Como?, entonces si puede ser ella es que es idéntica-dijo Terry

Si pero debemos hacer que recuerde-dijo Albert

Tengo el plan perfecto-dijo Terry

Enserio-dijo Albert

Si confíen en mí pero necesito la ayuda de sus esposas de ustedes tuya Albert nuestras influencias en Inglaterra son grandes-dijo Terry

Si pero cual es tu plan-dijo Archie

Mmm confíen solo que debemos hacer algunos trajes-dijo Albert

Ah?-dijeron

La fiesta por fin terminó Richard y Emily estaban muy ocupados en sus pláticas prematrimoniales, los chicos en el colegio, ya pronto iniciaría el verano y los Andley y Grandchester tenían un plan. Pasó al menos un mes y Fátima estaba atareada con sus fundaciones, la empresa de su padre necesitaba un descanso pronto hasta que tocaron un día la puerta de su oficina

Señora la buscan unas personas-dijo su secretaria

Son los D'Viani-dijo Fátima

No parecen ser de la familia Andley-dijo la mujer

Está bien déjelos pasar-dijo Fátima pensando que eran las mujeres Andley para ver algunas telas para el vestido pero no parecían ser… eran seis personas muy graciosamente vestidos Fátima se paró de su escritorio colocándose una mano en la boca comenzó a reírse

Señora Fátima Santander-dijo Terry vestido como estudiante del Colegio San Pablo

Si son los Andley no es cierto y Terruce Grandchester jajajajaja-reía Fátima

Oiga señora no se ría-dijo Albert quien iba vestido como aquel día en el que Candy se lo encontró por primera vez en Londres cuando había salido a buscar una medicina para Terry quien había llegado lastimado a su habitacion

Albert pero que haces con ese atuendo jajaja no es nada como el escalofriante señor William Andley

Ustedes señoras se ven tan adorables-dijo Fátima

Que bueno que lo piensas querida porque tu también harás lo mismo-dijo Paty

Que que?-dijo Fátima borrándosele la sonrisa

Si tendras que vestirte con esto, solo es juego que queremos utilizar para molestar a nuestros hijos es todo-dijo Annie

Mmm no lo creo ustedes algo malo traman, porque Albert no viene vestido como ustedes-dijo Fátima

Porque no encontramos traje para el pero para ti si-dijo Paty

Pero porque a mí?-dijo Fátima

Porque tu eres la única que puede ir con nosotros-dijo Annie

Y acaso creen que me voy a poner eso-dijo Fátima

Si no lo haces somos capaces de desnudarte aquí frente a ellos-dijo Annie

Como dices?-dijo Fátima

Albert, Stear, Archie y Terry se sonrojaron con la sola mención de Annie-pues si eso haremos-dijo Paty

No, ya, ya eso se escuchó muy enserio está bien me lo pondré-dijo Fátima

Ok ve hazlo rápido-dijo Paty

Bien, bien-dijo Fátima, saliendo al poco tiempo con aquella falda blanca con algunas franjas azules y el moño rojo.

Todos no demostraron el gran asombro que notaban al ver a Fátima-miren hasta me hice dos coletas para hacerlo más creible contentos-dijo Fátima

Si-dijeron todos

Tienen razón es muy divertido nosé porque esto es como un deja vú-dijo Fátima

Bien que tal si vamos…-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijeron todos

Los siete iban en un auto por un camino muy conocido por todos excepto para Fátima, era el camino al Colegio San Pablo pero porque ir ahí? Ella no lo sabía pero al parecer no había nadie o si, eran personas conocidas acaso?, pues debían entrar al entrar fueron recibidos por una monja.

Sean bienvenidos-dijo la mujer

Gracias-dijeron entrando al colegio

Una vez adentro se encontraron con muchas personas adultas uniformadas como lo hacían los Andley un reencuentro con la juventud luego de más de veinte años, entre ellas esta Luisa la mujer que se había casado mucho antes que Eliza con un millonario empresario socio de su padre teniendo dos preciosos hijos, los odiosos hermanitos Reagan, los amigos de Neil que luego de las palizas y castigos que Albert había promovido en contra de ellos por fin habían logrado madurar, las admiradoras de Archie, casi todos estaban ahí todos los que habían podido contactar era un día normal en el colegio San Pablo habían acordado con la directora utilizar las instalaciones una semana pues los alumnos habían ido a Escocia al colegio de verano solamente las usarían para dormir pues si querían podían pasear por las calles pero era obligatorio hacerlo con el uniforme así que todos para evitar una vergüenza prefirieron estar adentro.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

  
I will Always Love You

Capitulo 13

Mientras los Andley se instalaban en sus habitaciones junto a Fátima quien pasaría toda la semana en la habitación de Candy, Eliza y Neil estaban siendo advertidos de que podían molestar a Fátima para que quizá recobrara los recuerdos amargos como los Reagan y sus maldades pero que no se pasaran pues habían guardaespaldas además de que Terry siempre estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos así como Albert. Al atardecer en ese día Fátima estaba desesperada necesitaba regresar a su corporativo pues tenía tantas cosas pendientes y una negociación y sitas con el doctor por los recurrentes dolores de cabeza.

Señores Andley es un gusto haber pasado la mañana jugando a la colegiala, pero necesito regresar al corporativo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer-dijo Fátima

No puedes-dijo Annie

Como que no puedo-dijo Fátima

Mira el colegio San Pablo se caracteriza por uno de los colegios más estrictos y de los mejores formando damas y empresarios para las familias aristócratas, y las burguesas de todo el mundo, sin embargo para los estudiantes es llamada…-dijo Archie

La cárcel-dijo Fátima con fastidio

Exacto-dijo Stear

Como lo sabes-dijo Paty

Es solo una suposición, pero díganme porque el señor Andley si puede salir de aquí y yo no-dijo Fátima

En primera porque en el colegio San Pablo el no estudió en nuestros años, en segunda porque es el patriarca y se hace cargo de tus negocios y de los nuestros y tercero porque el entra y sale saltando la pared-dijo Archie

Pero si son de la misma familia-dijo Fátima

Si pero el es más grande que nosotros y aparte de eso no sabíamos que era parte de la familia cuando estábamos en el colegio, además los únicos que lo conocíamos eramos Candy y yo-dijo Terry

Si tienes razón-dijo Archie

Otra pregunta, señor y su esposa no se procupará por usted-dijo Fátima

No, ella no sabe ni que estoy en Inglaterra piensa que regrese a América y fue atrás de mi jajaja-reía Terry sarcásticamente

Está bien señor Grandchester, pero díganme porque me quieren tener aquí, si no hay ningun adolescente aquí-dijo Fátima-les juro que necesito ir a trabajar tengo muchos pendientes y…-dijo Fátima

Ya, ya ya, mira la verdad es una reunión que Albert organizó para que todos nosotros los estudiantes del colegio nos reuniéramos no es cierto y pues… es idea de el que nos vistamos así, podemos confesar que no es nada comodo-dijo Archie aflojándose el moño

Si mucho menos para nosotras si cuando estábamos en el colegio no eramos tan bueno, teníamos un volumen menor al que tenemos ahora-dijo Annie

Ya Annie acéptalo estamos gordas, todo gracias a nuestros queridos hijos lo único que si agradezco del embarazo, esque no sigo plana como una tabla-dijo Paty

Paty!-dijo Annie

Que?! O no es cierto Stear, tu no ves la diferencia entre mis años de colegio y mis años de madre, o tu Archie-dijo Paty

Claro pero me gustan mas así-dijo Archie viendo libidinosamente a Annie

Archie-dijo Annie

Ya, ya, como recuerdo estos días cuando nos peleábamos y bromeábamos tanto-dijo Stear

Bien vamos a prepararnos para la noche –dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Stear

Bueno adios-dijeron todos saliendo de la sala de estar privada para los Andley

Señores!,-gritó Fátima

Si?-dijeron

Que hay en la noche-dijo Fátima

Te decimos luego-dijo Annie yéndose junto a sus amigos que eran su familia

Señores!-gritó de nuevo Fátima pero nadie le escuchó

Ella comenzó a deambular por el colegio y no encontraba su habitacion estaba llegando ese atardecer en todos naranja


	15. Chapter 15

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 15**

" **Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro, es mirar juntos la misma dirección."**

Ella comenzó a deambular por el colegio y no encontraba su habitacion estaba llegando ese atardecer en tonos naranja, sin embargo prefirió salir al jardín, de pronto a lo lejos visualizó un enorme árbol sobre una colina y pensó que ahí debería verse muy bien el atardecer. Ella como toda una experta subió al árbol sintiendo como si no fuera la primera vez, sin embargo no se había percatado que alguien más estaba sentado en la rama contigua.

oye tu no crees que es demasiado peligroso estar sobre este árbol tan grande-dijo un hombre rubio con la camisa rasgada jeans y su chaqueta colgada en una rama

parece que te hiciste daño-dijo Fátima

no la verdad esque está camisa me queda demasiado ajustada-dijo Albert dejando ver sus musculosos brazos

si seguro es eso-dijo Fátima

dime me dejas acompañarte en esa rama-dijo Albert

si claro-dijo Fátima apartándose un poco

Albert con movimientos agiles se paso a la otra rama, y se sentó junto a ella-dime que haces aquí no deberías estar en tu habitación o con mis sobrinos-dijo Albert

Si es cierto pero me dejaron y no me dijeron cual era mi habitacion-dijo Fátima

Estas perdida entonces-dijo Albert

Si un poco pero me gusta esta vista-dijo Fátima

Pues pareces toda una experta para trepar árboles-dijo Albert

Si bueno, siempre me ha gustado de hecho por eso tengo árboles en mi casa, mi padre me ha consentido lo suficiente, siempre me dejo hacer lo que yo creyera conveniente aunque siempre sentí que me hacía falta una parte quizá era mi pasado-dijo Fátima

Pues… Fátima y con esto, con nosotros no has recordado nada-dijo Albert

Algunas cosas pero no lo sé, de hecho yo… nose que me pasa-dijo Fátima sientiendo escalofriós por el viento veraniego de Londres, Albert en su instinto caballeroso le colocó su chaqueta en los hombros y los dos se quedaron viendo como el astro rey deleitaba la ciudad de Londres con sus últimos rayos calientes para dar paso a una noche estrellada.

Esto es demasiado gracioso-dijo Fátima

Porque?-dijo Albert

Pues siento que esto ya lo vivi-dijo Fátima

Si bueno, te confieso algo, espero que no te sientas mal-dijo Albert

No, si tu quieres puedes decirme-dijo Fátima

Bueno la verdad es que en nuestra luna de miel traje a mi esposa aquí y pues estuvimos viendo el atardecer, hay Fátima no sabes lo mucho que me recuerdas a Candy y la verdad es que no sé si tu eres ella o yo me lo invento y solo te pareces a Candy-dijo Albert-y tengo más miedo porque me estoy enamorando de ti, solamente con verte nose que me pasó pero y si no es de ti de quien me estoy enamorando sino que me estoy enamorando de tu parecido con Candy-dijo Albert

Albert, te puedo asegurar que cuando recobre mi pasado te voy a decir de quien te estas enamorando si es de mi o de mi parecido con tu esposa-dijo Fátima

Fátima-dijo Albert tomando su cuello besándola dulcemente

Tony-susurró Fátima al finalizar el beso

Que dices?-dijo Albert

Nada-dijo Fátima-me puedes llevar a mi habitacion es que tus sobrinos me dijeron que habría una sorpresa esta noche-dijo Fátima

Si es cierto ya vamos tarde bien entonces vamos-dijo Albert bajando y luego ayudando a bajar a Fátima

Mientras a lo lejos un hombre encima de otro árbol acostado en la rama tocaba la armonica que un día una rubia pecosa le había regalado a cambio de un cigarrillo.

Quien diría que ahora me tocaría a mi estar en tu lugar William Andley-dijo Terry riéndose para luego tocar una característica melodía con su armónica y recordar aquella plática que había tenido con su único mejor amigo.

 **Flash Back**

Que quieres Albert-decía un Terry muy sarcástico

Terruce, no creas que para mí es un gusto tenerte aquí en mi oficina luego de la pelea que tuvimos y que hayas insultado a mi hija cuando tu hijo tiene la culpa y para arruinarlo todo se la llevo de la mansion y aparece en la casa de una desconocida-dijo Albert

Mira Andley si me llamaste solo para reclamarme algo que no debes mejor me voy-dijo Terry

No siéntate ven quiero hablar de algo más serio-dijo Albert

Como de que?-dijo Terry

De Candy-dijo Albert

Y ahora que quieres con ella está muerta William no supiste cuidarla, maldita la hora en la que me aleje de ella-dijo Terry

Callate que tu tampoco fuiste como muy buena pareja para ella y que crees que no me sigo culpando por su muerte-dijo Terry

Si aunque no lo creas yo sigo resintiendo su muerte, creo que sabes que teníamos comunicación luego de que estuvieran casados –dijo Terry

Si lo sabía y estaba bien por mí-dijo Albert

Entonces-dijo Terry

Quiero hablarte de ella porque nose que cólera tienes conmigo-dijo Albert

Pues Albert, te he culpado estos 18 años por la muerte de Candy, siento que tu eres el culpable eso tengo contigo que tu me la hayas quitado, que se haya casado contigo, y que no me hayas permitido verla aquella vez que llegue a Chicago en mi época de alcohólico-dijo Terry

Terry perdóname, pero yo también sufrí cuando ella estuvo contigo y hasta de hecho yo debería de enojarme contigo-dijo Albert

Porque si yo jamás hice nada?-dijo Terry

Exacto porque jamás hiciste nada, no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando ella estuvo contigo Terry, no sabes cuantas veces los ví a los dos muy cariñosos trepados en el árbol del colegio San Pablo, no sabes cuantas veces vi su cara desesperada viendo a que hora llegaría tu carta, la cara que puso cuando fue a New York, y la decepcion con la que vino de allá porque tu la dejaste por Susana-dijo Albert

Albert, no sabes como me arrepiento de eso-dijo Terry

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando ella me dio la oportunidad no lo supe aprovechar-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo Terry

Albert se paró de su silla y camino hasta la ventana dándole la espalda a Terry-porque se casó conmigo y me dio dos hermosos hijos y por una vez que la descuide por salvar a mis hijos-dijo Albert apretando los puños-por una sola vez ella… ahora no está conmigo-dijo Albert dejando que una lágrima cayera de sus bellos ojos color azul zafiro.

Albert-dijo Terry

Crees Terry que yo jamás…-dijo Albert volteando-crees que jamás me culpe por su muerte pero claro tuve que culpar a alguien más y lo peor fue que culpe a un ser inocente Terry-dijo Albert

Como?-dijo Terry

A mi hija Terry, ella me recordaba tanto a su madre y la culpe de su muerte pero creo que lastimaba más a mi hija que lo lastimado que estaba yo-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón, entonces es por eso que tu hija siempre te culpa por todo, y te desobedece-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Albert

Mira Albert, ya no te guardo rencor, me doy cuenta que tu has sufrido más que yo y me doy cuenta que yo también lastimé a mi hijo y a mi hija pues hasta tuvieron que darle la custodia de mis hijos a mis padres-dijo Terry

Terry somos tan malos padres-dijo Albert

Yo creo que si hemos sido de los peores, pero podemos remediarlo Albert-dijo Terry-

tienes razón podemos remediarlo-dijo Albert

ya se que haré William-dijo Terry

bien yo también-dijo Albert-Terry-dijo Albert

si?-dijo Terry

mira yo am, te quiero decir que mi hija y tu hijo van a tener una fiesta de compromiso, aquí está la invitación, si quieres puedes ir, al fin y al cabo es tu hijo-dijo Albert

si es cierto pero Albert aquí dicen otros nombres-dijo Terry

si es cierto pero ya habrá una explicación para esto-dijo Albert

ok gracias Albert-dijo Terry

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ya dentro de habitación de los chicos ellos estaban felices pues tomaban su té, comían chocolates cosa que ya tenía años que no lo hacían, como buenos escoceses tomaban sus copas de Whiskey a escondidas pues la hermana Grey andaba igual con sus rondas nocturnas pues se le había recomendado que la disciplina debía ser igual que con los estudiantes. Ya por la mañana todos iban a misa temprano menos Fátima que era una perezosa además de que siempre se levantaba cuando la despertaban por lo que Albert sabiendo como era su Candy de perezosa para despertarse en un instinto paso tocando la puerta de Fátima para despertarla, ya en misa ella llegaba tarde y para colmo con el uniforme blanco entre todas las de uniforme negro, esa escena fue igual a cuando Candy llegó en uniforme blanco en su primer día en el San Pablo.

Señora-dijo la Hermana Grey

Si?-dijo Fátima avergonzada que yacia sentada a la par de Paty

No sabe usted que a la misa se viene con uniforme negro-dijo la Hermana Grey

Bueno si lo sabía señora pero lo olvidé-dijo Fátima

Está bien se lo paso por ser nueva pero mañana la quiero con el otro uniforme-dijo Grey

Si señora-dijo Fátima avergonzada con una Eliza delante de ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ahí tienen a su ilustre invitada-dijo Eliza

Eliza-dijeron Stear, Archie, Neil, Paty y Annie

Señora Eliza-dijo Fátima

Si?-dijo Eliza

Está usted segura de haber sido educada en tan prestigioso colegio como este-dijo Fátima

Claro por supuesto que si, a diferencia de… otras personas-dijo Eliza viéndola con desdén

Si tiene razón yo no estudie en este colegio, yo no recuerdo ni el lugar en donde estudie lo que si es cierto es que mis padres supieron educarme apropiadamente en mi casa así que de verdad… siento mucho señora Eliza que sus padres no hayan estado ahí para poder educarla como toda una dama de sociedad-dijo Fátima dejando a los demás con la boca abierta

Está usted insultando a mis padres?-dijo Eliza

No señora solamente me estoy compadeciendo de usted-dijo Fátima

Esto es un insulto-dijo Eliza saliendo de la capilla

Jajaja pobre mi prima-dijo Archie

Bien reponiéndonos de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos momentos por favor sigamos con la misa y William, Andley lo necesito después en mi oficina-dijo la hermana Grey

Al finalizar la misa todos se dirigieron a sus actividades normales y con paz pues no estaba Eliza, por lo tanto Albert se dirigió a la oficina de la hermana Grey.

William Andley-dijo la hna.

Si hermana-dijo Albert

Ya no puedo seguir con esto-dijo la Hermana

Con que hermana-dijo Albert

Con esto para que ella recupere la memoria, de verdad que no puedo luego de la noticia que nos dieron de que ella está muerta y ahora que no porque estaba solamente perdida no entiendo-dijo la hermana Grey

Lo siento pero recuerde nuestro trato-dijo Albert

Esque no puedo seguir haciendo esto luego de que ustedes nos dieron la noticia dimos una misa conmemorando los restos de Candy con todo el personal que la conoció y no sabe como la Hermana Margaret lloraba, por la perdida de su esposa-dijo la Hermana Grey a Albert

Pero hermana usted aceptó-dijo Albert

Si pero me preocupa la Hermana Margaret ella tiene un problema le afectó demasiado la muerte de Candy porque a pesar de lo rebelde que fue y luego de haberla visto por ultima vez en la boda de ustedes por pedido de Candice y ver lo feliz y radiante que estaba al casarse con usted nos regresamos felices y tranquilas sabiendo que alguien la cuidaba, pero luego de la noticia que me dieron me vi en la obligación de decirle y ella se lamentaba por haberla dejado sola y haber perdido contacto con ella totalmente-dijo la Hermana Grey

Lo siento no lo sabía pero entonces porque aceptó?-dijo Albert

Pues esque ella misma me lo pidió como usted sabe ella es mi sobrina y pues le tomó demasiado cariño a Candy y quería ver si era posible de que fuera ella en verdad y que la noticia que le había dado fuera mentira, pero cada vez que está a punto de verla se esconde y desaparece nose si se ha dado cuenta que Margaret no está por los pasillos, además me preocupa porque se para fuera de la puerta de su habitacion por al menos dos o tres horas mientras ella está dormida pero con la intención de tocar al final de ese tiempo ella se va y no se anima a verla y eso lo ha hecho desde que instalaron algunas cosas de ella-dijo la Hermana Grey

Y usted ya le dijo que tiene un gran parecido con Candy y que si puede ser ella y que hay pruebas de ello-dijo Albert

Si pero tiene miedo de que no sea ella y solamente se ilusione-dijo la Hermana Grey

Sabe que es lo mejor?-dijo Albert

Que William –dijo la hermana

Dele vacaciones a la Hermana Margaret y cuando sea la fiesta que mi tía me está organizando, vamos a hacer que se vean de una vez por todas-dijo Albert

Pero William Andley-dijo la hermana Grey

Ella tiene que acatar las ordenes-dijo Albert-por favor para que ella pare de sufrir era una persona muy querida por mi esposa, y si Fátima es mi esposa la va a recordad y quizá recobre la memoria-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo la Hermana Grey

Gracias hermana y le estamos haciendo un bien se lo aseguro-dijo Albert

Mientras los días pasaban y poco a poco se acercaba el domingo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert en donde recobrara o no la memoria Fátima y si fuera su Candy o no iba a pedir su mano en matrimonio. Mientras que Fátima se preparaba para la fiesta de Cumpleaños pues pensaba que algo grande iba a pasar ese mismo día, un día antes habían dejado salir a todos para que compraran un regalo y también alistaran su atuendo y trajes para la fiesta de antifaces que la tía había organizado pues todos estaban invitados.

Fatima vas a ir a la mansión a arreglarte no es cierto?-dijo Paty

No lo siento –dijo Fátima

Y porque?-dijo Annie

Porque voy a buscar mi traje para esa noche-dijo Candy

Pero podemos ir juntas y buscar el traje para las chicas-dijo Paty

No lo siento –dijo Fátima

Y Emily en donde va a estar –dijo Annie

Pues ella dijo que junto con Richard se iban a alistar en mi casa, y mi padre también y los señores Grandchester y Terry también van a estar en nuestra mansión ahora que recuerdo también Karen Claise quien se está quedando en nuestra mansion.-dijo Fátima

Está bien, entonces los vemos allá que a la tía Elroy y a Archie le toca recibir a los invitados-dijo Annie

Está bien nos vemos ahí-dijo Fátima

Si está bien-dijeron Paty y Annie que veían bajar Fátima del carruaje que los llevaron a la mansion de los Santander

Ah! Y por favor Paty-dijo Fátima

Si?-dijo Paty

Le puedes decir a George Johnson que llegue a la mansion el día de la fiesta dile que si tiene listo el favor y quiero que él me escolte hasta la fiesta pues los chicos iran en mi auto con mi padre y los señores Grandchester en el de ellos y Terry llevará a Karen –dijo Fátima

Está bien-dijo Paty

Ok gracias-dijo Fátima.

Pronto llegó el día de la fiesta y Candy estaba vestida y también sus huéspedes estaban listos cuando un George Johnson llegó a la mansion Santander a resolver lo que Fátima había pedido pues por estar encerrada en el colegio no habían podido hablar y como hasta un día antes los habían dejado salir esa era la oportunidad para hablar.

Buenas noches a todos-dijo George

Señor Johnson –dijeron todos

George como estas-dijo Terry

Bien señor Terry-dijo George

Abuelito!-dijo Emily

Emi pero que linda te ves-dijo George

Gracias abuelito-dijo Emily

De nada hija pero díganme en donde está Fátima-dijo George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ella está esperándolo en su estudio –dijo Henry

Ok Gracias-dijo George-puedo pasar no es cierto-dijo el impaciente

Si-dijo Henry

No tarden por favor que a la tía le gusta que sean puntuales-dijo Emily

Está bien lo sé-dijo George

Ok gracias-dijo Emily

Mientras George felizmente subía las escaleras una a una hasta el estudio privado de Fátima, media hota después bajaban las escaleras ella del brazo de George con un vestido color negro de cuello alto sin mangas con apliques en color blanco y plateado, unos aretes discretos de plata y guantes en color blanco con que le llegaban hasta los codos mientras llevaba un brillo discreto en su mano, mientras el iba con un Frac negro con cola camisa color celeste y faja azul.

Todos los invitados estaban dentro y Albert estaba por entrar al salón pero no veía señales de ella, como no se apuraba a entrar y los invitados estaban desesperados Emily salió por su padre para decirle que era momento, el se colocó el antifaz muy parecido al del fantasma de la ópera y entró no muy seguro, saludaba amablemente mientras los invitados inundaban de aplausos el salón. Muchos hombres de negocios felicitaban a Albert así como las esposas lo felicitaban también por su cumpleaños pero no les prestaba atención

Muchos de los socios admiraban a Albert pues llevaba 18 años sin su esposa y no había tenido ninguna aventura con ninguna mujer pues no iba a ser escándalo porque su esposa estaba muerta pero… tampoco era un secreto que habían muchas mujeres que morían por estar con él era más rico que ellos hasta era un duque, tenía una condición física envidiable pero porque no se había fijado en ninguna otra mujer.

Mientras en el salón entraba una mujer de vestido color negro y un antifaz de plata hecho a su medida junto a otro hombre con antifaz de metal pintado en color azul igual hecho a la medida quienes se unían a la plática de la familia del anfitrión.

Porque se tardaron tanto-dijo Emily-papá te buscaba por todos lados- dijo Emily subiendo y bajando las cejas

Mira Emily no te digo nada porque amo a tu padre y él lo sabe-dijo Fátima

Pero mi padre es un cabeza dura-dijo Emily

Candice Emilia no trates así a tu padre-dijo Fátima

Porque?-dijo Emily

Porque no-dijo Fátima

Terry!, Terry! Yuju! Hablá-dijo Paty

Fátima pasó su mano por enfrente del rostro de Terry y este no desviaba la vista –que te pasa-dijo Candy viendo a la misma dirección a la que veía Terry cambiando a un semblante serio.

Parece que mi hermanito está enamorado-dijo Emily

Es tu hermano?-dijo Richard Jr.

Si, por?-dijo Emily

Ella es mi hermana-dijo Richard

Es enserio-dijo Emily

Si-dijo Richard

Parece que todo se va a quedar entre familia-dijo Emily

Mhph! Como puede ser-dijeron Fátima y Terry

Tranquilos están enamorados deben dejarlos-dijo Richard

Si tienes razón pero parece que tu hermana está muy nerviosa porque derramo el champagne en la costosa camisa de mi hermanito-dijo Emily

Y lo mejor es que tu hermanito no pego el grito en el cielo por haber arruinado su camisa-dijo- Richard

Si tienes razón-dijo Emily riéndose

Cambiemos de tema-dijo Fátima-George traes los papeles-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo George

Entrégamelos parece que William está ocupado parece que voy a tener que desocuparlo-dijo Fátima celosa que veía a algunas mujeres solteras y viudas que tenían rodeado a Albert

Señoras-dijo Albert

Que pasa señor William solo queremos saber más de negocios ahora que tenemos la oportunidad-dijo una dama

Lo siento pero creo que eso debo tratarlo con sus padres o con sus hijos mayores-dijo Albert

No pero lo puede tratar con nosotras-decían

Señoras con su permiso-dijo Fátima-William querido como has estado-dijo Fátima

Fátima Santander que alivio, digo es un placer verte-dijo Albert

Lo mismo digo querido-dijo Fátima

Y a que debo tu presencia-dijo Albert

Pues a felicitarte y tratar algunos negocios contigo-dijo Fátima

Todas las damas se alejaron al instante pues al ver la imponente figura en la que se había convertido Fátima Santander dueña del emporio Santander pesaba pues además de ser lista y dueña de un emporio ella era hermosa de tez blanca con una altura promedio, una figura envidiable para mujeres de su edad, cuando hubiesen estado ya lejos el habló-gracias por venir te estaba buscando-dijo Albert

Enserio-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo Albert

Que bueno que te salve de esas brujas-dijo Fátima

Uy que mala-dijo Albert

Aveces puedo serlo-dijo Fátima

Bien, ahora que te parece si hago el brindis y me concedes la primera pieza de baile-dijo Albert

No, de verdad vengo a hacer negocios contigo William-dijo Fátima

Ah! No, dejemolo para otro día-dijo Albert

No debe ser ahora-dijo Fátima

Está bien vamos a mi estudio-dijo Albert

No, este negocio es como tu regalo y te conviene te lo juro-dijo Fátima

Está bien que es?- Dijo el colocándose los anteojos mientras ella le entregaba unos papeles, ella colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Albert haciendo destellar algo en su dedo anular.

Que te parece-dijo Fátima

Esque no… que es eso que no me deja leer esque la luz lo enfoca-dijo Albert tomando la mano de ella notando que era aquel anillo que le hubiese dado a su esposa hacía 24 años para su boda cuando su Candy le había dado el si en el altar, a él se le fue la respiración y se sentó en la grada de la tarima en donde estaba la orquesta amenizando la fiesta antes del brindis.

Que?, que te pasa Albert, Albert-dijo Fátima

Eres tú, lo recordaste, Candy, mi Candy dime que si lo recuerdas-dijo Albert

Si te recuerdo mi amor, Albert soy Candy, no sabes como me duele haberlos dejado solos todos estos años y…-dijo ella mientras Albert se paraba y siendo interrumpida por un profundo y dulce beso que el le robó sentándola en la tarima en lugar de él

Mientras en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí Emily veía con asombró el arrebato de su padre besando a Fátima.

Parece que es hora-dijo George

Si-dijo Henry

Hora de que explíquenme-dijo Emily

Llama a tu hermano-dijo George

Está bien-dijo Emily

Will, Will-dijo Emily llamando a su hermano quien veía con igual asombro la escena

Es mi papá no?-dijo Will

Si-dijo Emily- Ven nos van a decir algo y trae a mi cuñada-dijo Emily

Tu cuñada-dijo Will

Es tu hermana, Emily-dijo Eleonor

Si, ya los pillamos a los dos-dijo Emily

Nadie lo notaba por sus antifaces pero estaban sonrojados-bien pero vamos-dijo Will

Que pasa-dijo Emily

Vallan y pregúntenle a su padre-dijo Henry

Como?-dijeron Will y Emily

Vallan niños-dijo George

Mhph!-resoplaron

Se pararon frente a Albert y Candy quien estaban terminado ese dulce pero apasionado beso con pose acusadora.

Miren al gran William Albert Andley perdiendo la cordura solo por una mujer-dijo Will

Mm?-dijo Albert

William, Emily-dijo Candy

Si, habrá alguna explicación para este arrebato pues todos los invitados están desesperados por saber-dijo Will

Hijo tranquilízate no es lo que tu crees-dijo Albert

Pues según usted nosotros no debemos perder la cordura en ningun momento, ni mucho menos el decoro-dijo Emily

En ese momento se acercaba la tía Elroy-que te pasa William-dijo Elroy

Porque tía?-dijo Albert

Dejaste a todos con la boca abierta-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy yo puedo explicarlo-dijo Candy

Como que tía?-dijeron los tres

Pues…-dijo Candy

Si una explicación quieren eso van a tener-dijo Albert

Subiendo a la tarima pidiendo que toda la música se detuviera y robando el micrófono al cantante pidiendo a Candy que subiera a ese escenario. Mientras que la familia del anfitrión se acercaba al igual que los Grandchester así como los D'Viani que no entendían nada.

Que pasó?-dijo Richard

No sé-dijo Emily

Dejemos que ellos nos expliquen-dijo Will colocándose a la par de Eleonor Jr.

 **Bien pues me parece que tengo toda su atención, pues la verdad hoy nose como empezar estoy muy feliz de verdad que un cumpleaños más feliz que este jamás podré tenerlo, bien pues voy a iniciar explicándoles mi felicidad, pues la mujer que tengo a mi lado hoy me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, y solamente tres veces he experimentado la misma felicidad antes, pero así como he logrado experimentar felicidad he experimentado tristeza cosa que está misma mujer me causó dos veces.**

 **Quiero hablarles de algo que nos pasa en nuestra clase social, pero tiene que ver al punto al que voy, sabemos que en nuestra sociedad existen tantas cosas buenas con las que disfrutamos pero así como existen buenas hay cosas malas, una de ellos las experimentamos cuando somos jóvenes inmaduros pues bien sabemos que no podemos enamorarnos de verdad pues nos arreglaran el matrimonio cuando seamos grandes ya sea por conveniencia, o porque el titulo nos favorece, y muchas veces pensamos que nos irá mal, que no va a durar pero que solo por aparentar vamos a fingir felicidad, pero al final y a la larga nos damos cuenta que quizá el destino tenía preparada a esa persona que ahora está a nuestro lado como la ayuda idónea, aquella persona que en lugar de hacernos infelices logró que alcanzáramos la felicidad les puedo apostar que muchos de los caballeros casados que se encuentran aquí no quisieran experimentar jamás que su pareja se valla así como las damas jamás quisieran que su pareja las abandonara porque lo aman, también se que hay personas que son viudas y que al igual que yo comprenden el dolor que se siente cuando la pareja fallece y ni siquiera pudiste decirle adios.**

 **Ustedes diran el porque les digo todo esto si es pura tristeza y no que estaba feliz, pues bien estoy feliz y rebosando de alegría como les mencioné solo tres veces había experimentado en mi vida antes de este momento la cuales son cuando mi esposa me dio el si en el altar, cuando me dijeron que iba a ser padre y la otra cuando nació mi bebé y nos dimos la sorpresa que íban a ser dos, muchos saben de lo que hablo, convertirse en padre es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre a pesar de ser una gran responsabilidad, también les mencioné que había experimentado dos veces la tristeza y que todo eso había sido culpa de esta mujer que tengo a mi lado la primera cuando fue el accidente en donde creí haber perdido a mi esposa a mi Candy, muchos de ustedes recuerdan… que no volví a ser el mismo luego de eso y que por eso me mudé a Escocia pues la casa de Lakewood en Estados Unidos mantenía un recuerdo doloroso de ella, la segunda vez cuando me encontré con está mujer por casualidad viniendo a esta misma mansion a dejar una invitación para disque su boda siendo la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija y mi yerno, pero lo peor no fue eso sino que no me reconoció y me trató como todo un extraño, luego me enteré que no recordaba nada de su pasado.**

 **Muchos de ustedes ya habrán comprendido a lo que voy y ahora paso a disculparme por el arrebato anterior cuando me vieron besándome con ella pues jamás luego de la muerte de mi esposa me había besado con otra mujer ni mucho menos frecuentar a nadie cosas que a muchos les consta, saben porque besé a esta dulce dama sin importarme que ustedes criticaran, pues díganme ustedes si después de 18 años de haber creído muerta a su esposa y ella reaparezca y se enteren el día de su cumpleaños no la besarían, y viendo sus caras me parece que entendieron si, ella es mi esposa, la que creímos muerta, es Candice, mi Candy, reconocida por el Reino Inglés, Esocés y los Estados Unidos de América como Candice Fátima Johnson Santander duquesa de Andley como siempre debió de ser, como hubiese sido desde hace 18 años si ella no hubiera perdido la memoria, Bien les agradezco por estar aquí y les digo que pueden quitarse los antifaces y disfrutar de la velada y la música, y un consejo, ame y bese a su pareja pues nunca sabe cuando puede irse de su lado.**

Como?-dijeron Emily y Will

Oyeron bien chicos-dijo George

Ella **…-** dijo Will sentándose lentamente en el suelo junto a su hermana que yacia ahí desde que su padre había dicho que Fátima había causado muchas felicidades y tristezas en su vida.

De verdad-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Henry confirmándolo

Bien estuvo bien la explicación-dijo Albert

Padre-dijo Will parándose y ayudando a Emily pues los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos

Si hijo-dijo Albert rebozante de felicidad sincera cosa con la que no veía a su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella, la mujer que me encontré en en cementerio, la mujer que me ayudó con Richard y a convencerte,-dijo Emily

Ella que vi en el cementerio, la que me sacó de un bar, la mujer que me tuvo en su casa luego de que Emily desapareciera por primera vez-dijo Will

Ya mis niños, mis hijos, no me digan que no identifican a su madre, que no me reconocen-dijo Candy

Si sabíamos que te queríamos cuando te vimos y nos protegiste desde que nos conociste-dijo Emily

Y nos ayudaste a superar nuestros problemas-dijo Will

Mis niños abracen a su mamá-dijo Candy

Mamá!-dijeron abrazando a Candy con felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos-

no sabes la falta que nos hiciste-dijo Emily

mamá te extrañe tanto-dijo Will

Albert derramaba algunas lágrimas pues jamás en esos 18 años pensó que volvería a ver eso, que su esposa que su Candy abrazara a sus hijos de nuevo, los chicos soltaron a su madre y Paty, Annie, Stear y Archie se acercaron.

Candy-dijo Annie

Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie, amigos, familia-dijo Candy

Recobraste la memoria Candy-dijo Archie

Si Archie, pero no solias decirme así tu me dices gatita no es cierto?-dijo Candy

Candy-dijeron sus amigos abrazándola como su fueran aun aquellos jovenzuelos de 20 años que comenzaban a vivir como si hubieran vuelto a América y ahí estaba ella esperándolos con los brazos abiertos.

Rebelde-dijo Candy

Mm?-dijo Terry quien discretamente se secaban algunas lágrimas que no había podido contener

No llores-dijo Candy

No estoy llorando-dijo él

Te unes?-dijo Candy

Terry como todo un niño regañado se metió al abrazo que sintió cálido solo Dios sabía lo que había llorado la muerte de esa muchacha pecosa que en su juventud le había robado el corazón pero que por las tretas del destino había tenido que cedérsela a otro-pecosa que bueno que regresaste-dijo Terry

Yo también te quiero Terry, los quiero a todos-dijo Candy

Mj, con que la dama que nos ayudó a reconciliarnos con nuestro hijo regresó-dijo Eleonor

Señora un placer volver a verla-dijo Candy

Ven aca-dijo Eleonor abrazándola

Jamás podremos pagarte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros muchacha-dijo Richard quien también abrazaba a Candy.

Candice que falta de respeto-dijo Elroy quien se sentía olvidada pero tampoco se había podido mover luego de la noticia

Claro que no tía-dijo Candy

Candice sabes que a tus mayores se les respeta y…-dijo Elroy siendo interrumpida por un cálido y fuerte abrazo de Candy esos que habían logrado desarmarla 18 años atrás-Candice-dijo Elroy con la voz quebrada

la quiero mucho también tía-dijo Candy

hija-dijo Elroy abrazándola también con mucho cariño, cariño que ella misma a pulso se había ganado con su carácter y gentileza

mi amor, hay alguien que te espera en la biblioteca-dijo Albert

ahora vengo quiero ver quien es-dijo Candy

está bien dijeron todos-

George-dijo Will

Si?-dijo George

Entonces ahora de verdad eres mi abuelo, no creas que nose que el Johnson es tuyo-dijo Will

Si hijo soy tu abuelo lo mismo que Henry-dijo George

Enserio tengo dos abuelos?-dijo Emily

Si hija-dijo Henry

Ah! Todo va mejorando!-dijo Emily abrazando a sus dos abuelos

Mientras en la biblioteca una mujer que temblaba nerviosamente con un cúmulo de emociones en su estómago esperaba a Candy pacientemente.

Puedo entrar-decía la voz de Candy afuera

Pase-dijo la dama

Al abrir la puerta dejaba ver a una dama de risos rubios recogidos con una elegante figura, porte y sofsticacion pero había algo en sus ojos que delataba bondad, gentileza y vivacidad en esa mujer-hermana-dijo Candy

Hija-dijo la hermana Margaret

Que… bueno volver a verla, me siento tan feliz de reconocerla-dijo Candy

Hija Candy de verdad eres tú-dijo la Hermana Margaret

Si Hermana soy yo, y regresé, no sabe como extrañaba verla y a mi familia-dijo la Hermana

Si lo sé hija, que bueno que estas viva no sabes cuanto sufrí al saberte muerta-dijo la Hermana Margaret

Pero no lo estoy ahora venga quiero abrazarla-dijo Candy

Candice, que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo la Hermana Margaret.

Pasado un rato ellas salieron de la biblioteca, Candy fue a saludar a todos los que querían hablar con ella hasta al odioso de Neil Reagan, la velada fue todo un éxito pues todos los Andley, Cornwall y Grandchester querían bailar con Candy y Albert quería acaparar la atención de su esposa , la velada terminó temprano pues los chicos debían dormir y algunos regresar a sus casas y otros se quedarían como los amigos más íntimos es decir la familia, por lo menos un rato más escuchando a Candy, y como recobró la memoria.

En toda la velada George recordaba la conversación con su hija cuando llegó a su estudio privado en la mansion Santander

 **Flash Back**

George que gusto verte, verlo, o nose como decirle, decirte-dijo Fátima

Porque lo dice, dices, yo tampoco se como decirte, decirle señorita, Fátima o…-ya mejor luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, ya presenté las pruebas y por nuestras influencias nos resolvieron en menos de dos semanas-dijo George

Enserio-dijo Fátima con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y el acta necesita la firma de él-dijo Fátima

Si-dijo George

Y la de Henry ya la tiene?-dijo Fátima

Ya el accedió a dármela y además el se fue conmigo de verdad la quiere mucho y la quiere ver feliz, no sabe cuanto le agradezco por haberla cuidado-dijo George

Bien George entonces ahí está mi firma y la otra la pongo en la mansión Andley-dijo Fátima

Está bien, ahora es oficialmente reconocida por el Reino de Inglaterra y Escocia y también por los Estados Unidos como ciudadana nuevamente, como la señora Candice Fátima Johnson Santander-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Candy con felicidad y hasta una lágrima rodando por su mejilla

Fátima digo…-dijo George

Tranquilo, puedes decirme como tu quieres-dijo Candy

No, no es eso, sino que quiero darte un abrazo-dijo George

Si, si dame un abrazo-dijo Fátima

Gracias hija-dijo George dándole un abrazo-no sabes cuanto espere este momento desde que me enteré que eras mi hija, desde que supe que tu madre se embarazó de una bella niña-dijo George

Gracias papá-dijo Candy

Te quiero tanto, y me alegra haber recuperado de nuevo mi vida-dijo Candy

Gracias por haber aceptado también el nombre de tu madre en lugar del White-dijo George

Amaba a mi madre y me dolió demasiado su perdida, la vi morir pero por lo menos cumplí mi sueño de verla y conocerla-dijo Candy

Te quiero demasiado hija-dijo George

Yo también-dijo Candy

Ahora vamos-dijo George ofreciendo su brazo

Claro que él espera-dijo Candy

Es cierto vamos-dijo George

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bien pues celebrando el cumpleaños del rubio literalmente, yo se que atrasado pero con mucho amor para todas y todos ustedes, esperando sus reviews pues para ustedes es que escribo, se les quiere mucho a todos y Besos a la distancia.**


	16. Chapter 16

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 15

Todos los Adultos, Emily, Richard, Abril y Kevin se habían quedado con la duda de escuchar a Candy y su relato de como había recobrado la memoria pues era algo impresionante que estando tan cerca de ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Albert y Candy sentados en un sillón doble en la biblioteca de este pero lastima que no eran ellos solos pues estaban la señora Elroy y George en otro sillón, Paty, Archie, Stear y Annie en otro cuádruple, aparte Kevin y Abril, junto a William en otro más pequeño y Richard y Emily en un sillón individual estando esta sentada en la orilla, a la par de los rubios. Mientras que Richard, Eleonor se había quedado más lejos junto a Terry y a Karen que aun no creían lo que veían

Mamá…-dijo Emily

Si?-dijo Candy

Dime… porque nos olvidaste-dijo Emily

Yo…-dijo Candy le había dolido escuchar eso, no creía haberlos olvidado

Dime… mamá porque?-dijo William

Por favor chicos no digan eso-dijo Albert pues Candy aun no sabía como había olvidado a sus propios hijos

Yo recuerdo algunas cosas-dijo Candy

Si pero porque nos dejaste por tanto tiempo-dijeron Emily y Will al mismo tiempo

Hijos, yo perdí la memoria, ese día del accidente fue el día más triste para mí-dijo Candy

Los chicos se quedaron escuchando atentamente así como los demás- Candy continua-susurró Albert

Yo… perdí ese día mas que la memoria, aunque no lo crean en mi vida yo sabía que algo me faltaba, solamente que no recordaba lo que era, sin darme cuenta y por los juegos del destino, perdí a mis primos, a mis madres, a mis amigos, a mis hijos y a mi esposo, era una persona sin pasado-dijo Candy

Como recobraste la memoria-dijo Paty

Yo… a lo largo de estos 3 años he estado haciendo rompecabezas-dijo Candy

Mentales querras decir?-dijo Stear

No, rompecabezas de verdad-dijo Candy

Pero como?-dijo Annie

Para que?-dijo Archie

Esque antes de conocer a Emily y a Will, también a Richard no recordaba nada-dijo Candy-era una persona sin pasado desesperada por recuperarlo pues lo único que mis padres habían dicho era que yo era su hija pues mi mamá me había reconocido por una fecha de nacimiento, además de que el orfanato en el que supuestamente había crecido yo… no recordaba nada-dijo Candy- era una desesperación la que sentía por recobrar mi pasado, otra cosa que sabía era que yo… había tenido un accidente y que ahí había perdido la memoria.

Candy-dijo Albert

El conocer a Emily y verla tan grande se me hizo muy familiar como si viera una etapa de mi vida, algo de mi pasado como si fuera un espejo y el joven con el que la ví era Will era como ver a alguien más, luego Richard apareció y era como recordar a Terry y a Eleonor Baker así comenzaron los sueños pero no lograba mantenerlos en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo así que compre algunos rompecabezas, atrás de cada pieza escribía un recuerdo y comenzaba a armarlo solo cuando recordaba algo o habían pistas, conocer Paty, Annie, Stear y Archie, fue un recuerdo rápido pues ya había escuchado sus voces en sueños y visto algunas vestimentas usuales de cuando eramos jóvenes, además de un chico que decía "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"-dijo Candy

Ese es mi papá-dijo Will

Exacto-dijo Candy-además otro chico que me regalaba una rosa, otro chico que hacía explotar cosas frente a mí, otro más muy elegante que defendía lo que amaba, y por ultimo un chico que era arrogante y engreído-dijo Candy

Anthony, Stear, Archie y Terry-dijo Paty

Mj, aunque en los sueños el chico de la rosa era Tony, el otro era As, el elegante era Bald, y el otro se llamaba Ruce-dijo Candy

Como?-dijeron

Nunca dejaban que escuchara sus nombres completos solo esos sonidos-dijo Candy

Por eso el día que estaban revisando la cabaña dijiste que yo era tu hijo Tony-dijo Richard

Exacto porque lo escuché en un sueño-dijo Candy

Dime como supiste que eran señales-dijo Archie

No lo sé-dijo Candy-solo pensé que eran pistas, yo… estaba tan desesperada-dijo Candy-además habían días en los que los sueños eran más intensos de hecho si habían sueños pero casi solo eran fechas específicas como en mayo o el día de mi accidente, junio, ahora comprendo que era en mayo por mi cumpleaños, el día de mi accidente porque Emily me contó que tu Albert, hacías una misa rezando por mí todos estos años, además en junio porque había sido nuestra boda y el mismo mes el nacimiento de nuestros hijos-dijo Candy

Mamá pero eso no contesta mi pregunta-dijo Emily

Lo sé hija, pero nose como explicarte-dijo Candy

Esque mamá no creas que para mí fue placentero tener que soportar recriminaciones de mi padre por tu muerte, luego el desprecio de él, no tener tu cariño ni el de mi padre-dijo Emily

Para mi tampoco fue fácil vivir sin ti, pues todos nos recordaban tu precensia-dijo Will

Aveces…-dijo Emily

Aveces veíamos a mi padre muy mal, en mi adolescencia lo encontré muchas veces en la biblioteca tirado con cosas rotas y olor a Alcohol, botellas y copas rotas-dijo Will

Yo veía a mis tías llorando sobre todo en la semana que precedía a la fecha de tu accidente-dijo Emily

A mis tíos pensativos y solitarios-dijo Will

La tía Elroy se encerraba largas horas en el cuarto que tuviste de pequeña en la mansion de Escocia, viendo tus fotos, cartas, títulos una y otra vez durante una semana-dijo Emily, ya para ese momento Candy se había parado y había dado la espalda a todos no creía como había podido hacerlos sufrir tanto

Además de que mi abuelo George desaparecía durante esa semana sin llevar ropa ni nada regresaba siempre con la misma ropa aunque sucia y desgastada-dijo Will

Basta!-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert parándose

Yo… no pensé haberles hecho tanta falta-dijo Candy

Candy como no? eras la persona que mantenía la felicidad y carisma en está familia-dijo Albert

Pero no soy importante, recuerdo que cuando entré a esta familia fui rechazada-dijo Candy

Pero con tu carisma te ganaste el cariño de todos-dijo Elroy que había hablado por primera vez

Candy aunque no lo creas Richard y yo siempre estaremos agradecidos por haber hecho feliz a nuestro hijo desinteresadamente cuando pudiste y sobre todo haber hecho que mi esposo se reconciliara con nosotros dos por haber sido tan malos padres con él durante su juventud-dijo Eleonor

Aunque no te hubieses casado con mi hijo, te queremos como si fueras de nuestra familia-dijo Candy

Mamá no era para que te sintieras mal sabes… aun no creemos que estes viva-dijo Will

Sabes mamá me ha dado un poco de sueño lo mejor será que valla a dormir-dijo Emily

Te acompaño-dijo Richard

Aun no están casados!-dijo Albert

A su habitacion señor, si… usted me lo permite claro-dijo Richard nervioso

Si claro… Will acompañalos, y a la señorita Eleonor a la habitación que le asignaron en la mansion-dijo Candy

Si mamá-dijo Will

Abril, Eleonor hay algún problema en que compartan habitación con Emily?-dijo Candy

No tía, claro que no-dijo Abril quien estaba contenta por sus primos pues ella había sido fiel testigo de todo lo que habían sufrido Emily y Will durante su ausencia.

No señora por supuesto que no-dijo Eleonor

Y kevin la compartirá conmigo?-dijo Will

Si Will perdona hijo pero me parece que la mansión Santander no es tan grande como la de los Andley –dijo Candy

No importa-dijo Kevin- para mi es bueno quedarme junto con mi primo-dijo Kevin

Y yo…no me quedaré con las chicas-dijo Richard

Hmph-resopló Albert

Jajaja no tu te quedaras con Will-reía Candy al ver la cara de Albert, Archie y Terry

Jajaja si lo sabía, bueno me tendré que quedar con el cuñado y el primo… que le vamos a hacer…-dijo Richard acercándose a Candy

Un gusto suegrita, que bueno que este bien porque ahora mi Emily ya no estará triste por usted-dijo Richard

Hijo te Terry tenías que ser muchacho-dijo Candy

Está bien los acompañaré mamá,-dijo Will

buenas noches-dijeron todos

Gracias igual-dijo Candy

Lo demás pues los iran acomodando en sus habitaciones ya asignadas , por cierto sus cosas ya están ahí-dijo Candy

Al final solamente se quedaron Stear, Paty, Annie, Archie, Terry, Karen, Albert y Candy, pues George, los Grandchester, Henry y la tía Elroy se habían ido a descansar.

Candy-dijo Annie luego de un pequeño silencio

Si?-dijo Candy

Yo… nose que decir dime de verdad estas aquí-dijo Annie

Si, claro Annie y no me iré de nuevo-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Annie con lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos

Siempre fuiste una llorona Annie-dijo Candy

Esque crees que es nada más volver a encontrar a tu mejor amiga luego de 18 años de creer que estaba muerta-dijo Annie

No Annie, lo siento mala broma-dijo Candy

No déjalo-dijo Annie-por fin mi deseo se hizo realidad-dijo Annie

Deseo?-dijeron todos

Si, yo pedí a Dios que Candy volviera a la familia aunque sea por un día y viera a sus hijos de nuevo así como están pues cada vez que veo a Kevin y a Abril mis hijos mayores… es… es como ver a Will y a Emily sin embargo ellos no tenían el privilegio de que su madre los abrazara sino que ellos recibían cariño solo de sus tíos, sus abuelos pero lo único que les faltaba era el cariño de sus padres, no sabes lo afortunada que me pareció tu presencia como Fátima Santander-dijo Annie

Si Candy fue algo que yo también había deseado jamás pensé que volvieras a aparecer-dijo Paty

Candy, tus hijos te han necesitado durante mucho tiempo-dijo Archie

No lo recriminamos es solo que… no sabes lo felices que nos sentimos luego de que volvieras a la vida-dijo Stear

Candy… no te recriminamos nada, sabemos que la historia de cada uno ya está escrita, y que la tuya fue así, pero…-dijo Archie

Candy… Albert, sus hijos han cambiado de mirada-dijo Paty

Cambiado?, de mirada?-dijeron los rubios

Si, su mirada ya no es la misma… aquella mirada que anhelaba cariño de sus padres-dijo Paty

Es cierto… Candy, Albert ustedes creen que nosotros, ni la tía Elroy ni George nos dabamos cuenta de como en 18 años te desmoronaste por completo olvidando a tus hijos-dijo Annie

Que no nos dábamos cuenta de como en 18 años tus hijos no cayeron en tentaciones por nuestro consejo-dijo Stear

Los viajes familiares Albert, los recuerdas acaso?-dijo Annie

Yo…-dijo Albert

No, tío no los recuerdas tu no íbas-dijo Archie

Como les reiteramos no se los recriminamos pero… lo poco que les queda al lado de sus hijos disfrútenlo, a costa de todo, ellos los han necesitado durante 18 años, Emily está a punto de casarse y Will se ve que le gusta Eleonor y el también puede que esté a punto de casarse, piénsenlo, -dijo Stear

Albert, ustedes deben reivindicarse con sus hijos es cierto lo que pasó no fue su culpa pero como lo dice Stear ustedes deben recompensar el tiempo perdido, y el cariño que ellos por tanto tiempo anhelaron, aveces los veía cuando Stear y Archie jugaban con los chicos aun siendo bebés o siendo adolescentes, con todos mientras que ellos dos… aún estaban ahí esperando en el jardín de la mansión los dos solos aveces con la mirada perdida en como ellos no tenían la suerte de sus primos… no crean que eso a nosotros no nos partía el corazón, porque por lo menos a mi sí-dijo Paty

Si… es cierto, Will y Emily casi nunca estaban dispuestos a jugar con nosotros solo observaban-dijeron Stear y Archie

Lo siento creo… que esto no me incumbe debo retirarme-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Karen

Fátima digo Candy… donde esta tu jardín necesito hablar con Karen-dijo Terry

Solo sal por el salón en la puerta de color beige –dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Terry jaloneando a Karen hacia el jardín.

Bien Candy ya estamos demasiado viejos –dijo Stear

Por lo que necesitamos ir a descansar-dijo Paty

Está bien –dijeron Albert y Candy

Al irse y quedarse ellos solos...

Candy-dijo Albert

Si?-dijo ella volteando

Me gusta decir tu nombre-dijo Albert

A mi me gusta estar de nuevo con mi familia-dijo Candy

Dime… quieres ir a tu mansion-dijo Albert

William-dijo Candy

Me muero de ganas de estar contigo ahorita-dijo Albert

William pero…-dijo Candy

Dime que tu no lo haces-dijo Albert besándola

Si mi amor, 18 años sin ti, y me muero por tus besos-dijo Candy

Vamos a la mansion, quiero estar solo contigo-dijo Albert

Pero se van a dar cuenta-dijo Candy

Que más da-dijo Albert

Vamos-dijo Candy

Continuara….


	17. Chapter 17

I will Always Love You

Capitulo 16

Una apasionada noche en la mansión de Londres en la penumbra de una habitación, luego de 18 años de haber visto un rostro alegre y vivaz que llevaba vida con solo poner un pie dentro de la mansión, luego de 18 años de haber visto la alegría de un rubio ojiazul, luego de 18 años de pena y tristeza por lo todas las personas que la habitaban, por fin se sentía un poco de amor sin ser opacado por un recuerdo triste de ese fátidico accidente que según ellos le había quitado la vida a la madre, amiga, prima, confidente, consejera, esposa y mucho más que era para ellos, la vida de Candy, la dulce huérfana que muchos años atrás había llegado a la familia Andley para enamorar con su carácter a todos los miembros de la familia hasta los más fríos y calculadores.

Cuando por fin el astro rey arribaba a la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, dos rubios debajo de dos sábanas comenzaban a despertar y a verse el uno al otro a los ojos.

Buenos Días-dijo Candy

Buenos días-dijo Albert besándola

Como estas?-dijo Candy

Feliz ahora que estas a mi lado-dijo Albert-tu como te sientes?-dijo Albert

Verdad, yo he recuperado parte de mi vida-dijo Candy-a ustedes que son lo más especial e importante que me ha pasado-dijo ella

Recuerdas las palabras de nuestros sobrinos ayer?-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy

Tienen razón, debemos aprovechar los momentos que nos quedan aun con nuestros hijos debemos aprovechar ahora que no se han casado-dijo Albert

Quieres decir que…-dijo Candy sin entender del todo

Debemos pasar tiempo con ellos-dijo Albert

Pero la boda de Emily es en unos meses-dijo Candy

Pues que te parece que si les hacemos la maleta a los chicos y nos vamos a Escocia solo nosotros –dijo Albert

Pero Emily de seguro quiere estar con Richard y Will-dijo Candy

Un mes, luego podemos pasar a otro tema, que ella pase el tiempo con su Richard y Will con su Eleonor mientras nosotros pasamos un tiempo solo los dos, que te parece?-dijo Albert

Está bien pero entonces debemos vestirnos porque es tarde-dijo Candy

Si antes de que todos en la mansión se despierten-dijo Albert

Okey-dijo Candy

Saliendo de la cama los dos colocándose sus trajes de fiesta para luego salir de ahí e ir por la ropa de su hija e hijo para irse de viaje. Teniendo las maletas listas tomando en cuenta que tenían ropa en la mansión de Escocia excepto hasta Candy pues había ropa de ella allá de la que usaba en su juventud pues parecía que con la edad no había engordado demasiado así que solo pasaría a su habitación por algunas cosas, así que salieron de la mansion.

Afuera de la mansión Andley había un auto negro estacionado aunque parecía vació un hombre estaba esperando a que una rubia saliera de ahí. Candy y Albert salieron de la mansión en el auto pero Albert había olvidado sus anteojos y unos papeles así que entró a traerlos.

Candy-dijo Albert

Ve apurate-dijo Candy

Claro-dijo Albert entrando a toda prisa pues estaban tirados en el recibidor

Candy salió del auto a esperarlo-hay Albert-pensó

Ahí esta-dijo el hombre queriendo salir de su auto pero no pudo pues Albert venía de regreso

Candy, ya regresé estaba en el recibidor-dijo Albert

Apurate que van a despertar en la mansión-dijo Candy

No me regañes, ya voy-dijo Albert entrando al auto- Vámonos!-dijo Albert

A donde irán-dijo el Hombre encendiendo igualmente su auto y siguiéndolos pues iban tan distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión Santander y Candy abrió no estaba tan equivocada en su pensamiento pues sus hijos venían bajando las escaleras ya vestidos de una manera informal.

Emily, Will-dijo Candy

Si?-dijeron los dos frotándose sus ojos

Vallan al auto corran que su padre los espera-dijo Candy seriamente

Pero mamá, para que?-dijeron

Ustedes solo vallan-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijeron los dos bostezando

Candy subió rápidamente a traer algunas cosas a su habitación pues ella siempre tenía ropa empacada pues siempre le surgían imprevistos y le tocaba viajar a cualquier parte así que no tardó demasiado, sus hijos en el auto solo habían subido por orden de su padre y se habían quedado dormidos instantáneamente dentro de él

Estos chicos nosé porque se levantan temprano si no aguantan-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón espero que no hayan sacado lo perezosos de mí-dijo Candy

Y de quien mas?-dijo Albert

Mejor arranca antes de que los demás se den cuenta-dijo Candy

Si ya voy-dijo Albert

Así fue como ellos manejaron directamente a la estación de trenes y compraron los tickets de ida a Escocia y luego fueron a despertar a sus hijos que igual durmieron todo el viaje en el tren, antes de irse Albert recomendó a alguien de la estación fuera a dejar su auto a la mansión pues era su amigo y le tenía confianza, más por lo temprano que era nadie vió llegar al joven ni mucho menos salir de la mansión.

Mientras en la mansión Santander todos llegaban al comedor para comer todos juntos en la mesa, Estaban los Cornwall-Britghter, los Cornwall-OBryan, los Grandchester, Henry, George y la señora Elroy, en ese momento el timbre sonó y dos personas entraron a la mansión.

Buenos Días a todos-dijo Terry quien traía del brazo a Karen

Un gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Karen

Hijo donde estabas-dijo Eleonor

Haciendo algo que debí hace mucho tiempo-dijo Terry

Me imagino pero ven siéntate muchacho, a la mesa usted también señorita, -dijo Henry

Me parece que mi hijo y mi hija no se han despertado-dijo Terry

No, ni los míos-dijo Archie

Y ni seña de los herederos y los patriarcas-dijo Paty

De los herederos lo perezosos lo sacaron de Candy-dijo Terry- y los patriarcas y crees que pasaron la noche tranquila-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Richard ahogándose con el café

Jajaja,que?-dijo el

Eres adulto hijo, respeta-dijo Eleonor

Mamá pero solo adultos estamos aquí-dijo Terry

Si hijo pero… considera tu madurez-dijo Richard

En ese instante cuatro chicos entraban a la mansión alarmados y agitados, Kevin entró al comedor-papá puedes venir un momento-dijo el

Si claro hijo, pero que tienes estas todo rojo, parece que hubieras salido a correr-dijo Archie

Kevin Archiebald Cornwall Brighter, no piensas saludar-dijo Annie

Si claro, Buenos Días papa, corre-dijo Kevin

Que pasa hijo?-dijo Archie

Papá no están los chicos-dijo Abril

Señor Archie no está ni Emily ni Will y no queremos despertar a los señores Andley-dijo Eleonor

Como que no están?-dijo Archie

No están ayer, estuvieron melancólicos papá y pensamos que se escaparon-dijo Abril

Pero… durmieron con ustedes, debemos despertar a Candy y Albert ellos deben saber donde están-dijo Archie subiendo con los chicos tras él a la habitacion que era de Candy

Hay alguien ahí?-dijo el tocando la puerta

Papá y si aun duermen-dijo Kevin

No lo creo-dijo Archie

Albert, tío, Candy-dijo Archie abriendo la puerta solo viendo las sábanas desordenadas.

Ven ni ellos están de seguro están con Candy y Albert-dijo Archie

No lo creo, porque si no mal recuerdo la señora Fátima siempre que sale temprano deja recados, además no faltan caballos, ni autos, solo en el que vinieron los Andley-dijo Richard

Bien niño, le diré a los demás-dijo Archie

Esque no están ya los buscamos por el jardín el garaje y la casa de empleados pero no hay nada-dijo Eleonor

Qué pasa querido?-dijo Annie

Esque no están ni los herederos ni Candy ni Albert-dijo Archie

Que no están Emily y Will-dijo Annie

Que?-dijeron todos volteando a ver

Este…-dijeron ellos

Como que no están-dijo Elroy

Pero si los chicos durmieron con ellos no pudieron no darse cuenta-dijo Paty

Si pero parece que no se dieron cuenta y como solo ellos están acá porque los niños están en el Colegio pues… no creo que se hubiesen dado cuenta recuerden que ellos son muy dormilones-dijo Annie

Y ahora, hay que decirles a Candy y Albert-dijo Stear

Lo malo es que ni ellos están-dijo Archie

De seguro están en la mansion Andley-dijo Terry

Eso piensas-dijo Eleonor a Terry

Si donde más no querían que los escucharan-dijo Terry

Hijo! Ya tómalo en serio-dijo Richard

Si lo tomo enserio-dijo Terry

Saben que… solo terminemos de desayunar y vamos a buscar de seguro están escondidos-dijo Paty

Ojala-dijo Richard Jr.

Bien-dijo Archie sentándose de nuevo y todos le hicieron espacio a los cuatro chicos.

Tranquilo hermano-dijo Eleonor Jr

Si pero Emily me preocupa-dijo Richard Jr.

Ella va a aparecer-dijo Eleonor Jr.

Al final todos terminaron y comenzaron a buscarlos pero ya se habían preocupado porque no faltaba nada, ni ropa de Candy, ni de Emily, ni autos, ni caballos. Así que decidieron ir a la mansión Andley y cuando salieron el mismo auto venía siguiendo a Archie y Annie, Stear y Paty, ellos salieron y preguntaron en la mansión.

Señor Archie-dijeron los sirvientes

No están aca mi tío y Fátima Santander-dijo Archie

No señor nadie ha venido desde ayer por la tarde-dijo una mucama

Pero… está segura-dijo Annie

Si señora-dijo la mucama-hay un problema?-dijo la mucama

No nada-dijo Archie

Hermano no faltan autos-dijo Stear

Ni tampoco ropa de los chicos-dijo Paty

Esto está raro-dijo Annie

Si mucho-dijo Paty

Y si vamos a las empresas-dijo Stear

Puede que estén allá-dijo Annie

Si eso espero-dijo Paty-pero pasemos a la mansión primero por los gafetes-dijo Annie

Si cierto-dijeron

Al llegar a la mansión George, Henry, y Richard venían llegando en otro auto.

Que paso?-dijo George

Nadie a llegado a la mansión y no faltan autos, pero lo sospechoso es que el auto de mi tío si está allá pero ellos no están allá-dijo Archie

Ustedes de donde vienen-dijo Stear

De las empresas-dijo Henry

Ni en el edificio Santander ni en el Andley, no hay nada-dijo Henry

Donde estarán-dijo Paty

No sé pero decirle a Richard pequeño va a ser lo difícil que está muy preocupado por Emily-dijo George poniendo cara seria

Que pasa George,

me parece que ese auto nos está siguiendo-dijo George

Porque?-dijo Annie

Esque al subir a los edificios tanto Andley como Santander ese auto daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que saliéramos y nos seguía a donde íbamos-dijo Henry-

Yo también lo ví-dijo Richard

No será que…-dijo Archie

Puede que los hayan secuestrados, seamos lo más sencillos que podamos somos empresarios, sobre todo mi tío y Candy ellos son muy conocidos puede que los hayan seguido-dijo Stear

Pero eso no explica a Emily y Will-dijo Annie

Puede que ellos si se hayan escapado pero los atraparon en el camino-dijo Archie

Espero que no sea eso-dijo Henry

No ojalá-dijo George

Ahora esperemos que noticias traen Terry y Karen que fueron a la estación de trenes-dijo Annie

Si-dijeron ellos entrando e intentando calmar a Richard Jr.

La encontraron-dijo Richard Jr.

No-dijeron-pero no desesperes puede que hayan tomado un tren-dijo Paty

Ojala-dijo Richard Jr.

Encontraron algo-dijo Terry regresando

No y me parece que ustedes tampoco-dijo Archie

Nop-dijo Karen

No hay nadie que haya ido a comprar boletos ni como Fátima, ni como William, ni como George, ni como Emily o Emilia-dijo Terry

Entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas-dijo Henry

En ese momento llegaba una nota para ellos.

Señor dejaron esta nota para usted-dijo un sirviente

Gracias puedes retirarte-dijo Henry

 **Yo se donde esta su hija**

 **Solo espere mi visita y le daré la**

 **Información que necesita**

Que extraño-dijo Henry

Ya ve, era lo que pensábamos-dijo Stear

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 17**

Candy, Albert, Emily y Will estaban perdidos, nadie los encontraba y todos estaban muy preocupados y esa preocupación se intensifico cuando esa misteriosa nota llego a manos de Henry pues no se explicaban como un desconocido sabía de los desaparecidos y además sabía que todos los buscaban, así que Henry llamo a su joven trabajador para que le dijese quien había sido el que le había entregado la nota.

Daniel ven aca-dijo Henry

Que pasa-dijo Daniel el trabajador

Dime quien te dio esta nota-dijo Henry

No lo sé señor no lo conozco solo sé que venía en un auto color negro el venía todo cubierto además olía a licor y a cigarrillos-dijo el joven

Pero no lo conoces ni lo has visto rondando la mansion últimamente-dijo Henry

Si señor lo he visto rondando pero no se quien es, de hecho estuvo aquí en la fiesta de la señorita Emily y el joven Richard-dijo el hombre

Gracias Daniel-dijo Henry aumentando su preocupación

Que le dijo-dijo Richard Jr.

El solo me dijo que si había visto al hombre pero que no sabía quien era además de que el había estado en la fiesta –dijo Henry

Deben revisar la lista de los que ingresaron –dijo Richard

Si es cierto quien llevaba esas entradas-dijo Elroy Andley preocupada

Señor llegó su correspondencia-dijo el mayordomo

No importa la correspondencia ahora mejor vamos a poner una denuncia a la policía necesito que los busquen hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario-dijo Richard Jr.

No será que Emily se arrepintió-dijo Abril

Calla niña-dijo Annie

No te preocupes Richard ella es formal igual que su padre tiene palabra además te ama mucho-dijo Archie

Eso espero-dijo Richard Jr. Muy preocupado

Así con esa preocupación pasaron dos días, dos días en los que Richard no había comido ni bebido nada, ni mucho menos pegado un ojo en toda la noche al igual que los Cornwall y Henry, además George y Elroy iban a buscar en el auto y a ver posibles lugares en los que pudieran estar, hasta la policía había puesto especial cuidado con ese caso de los Millonarios Desaparecidos lo peor de todo es que todos buscaban a los Andley pues la noticia había corrido hasta los periódicos y todos pensaban que si alguno los encontraba darían una jugosa recompensa.

Hasta que al tercer día todos estaban cansados de buscar pero no se daban por vencidos un amigo de la familia llego a la mansión Santander pues por los periódicos se había enterado que los Andley estaban desaparecidos que su Fátima estaba desaparecida.

Señor Henry me acabo de enterar-dijo Gaston

Gaston es un gusto verte pero no tengo tiempo ahora-dijo Henry

Señor perdone acaso ellos no llegaron a su destino-dijo Gaston

Destino? de que hablas muchacho-dijo Henry

Acaso no recibió mi nota?-dijo Gaston

Que nota?-dijo Henry

La que decía que yo sabía donde estaban su hija que esperara mi visita y yo le daría la información-dijo Gastón

Información, hablas del anónimo?-dijo Henry

Anónimo pero si su sirviente me vio cuando le entregue la nota-dijo Gaston

Imagino que Daniel no te conoce-dijo Henry

Señor su hija, William, y sus hijos viajaron a Escocia hace 4 días, ellos deben estar alla, acaso Fátima no le envió nada-dijo Gaston

Ella… -Henry iba hacia su biblioteca cuando Richard y George venían saliendo de ahí

Henry-dijeron los hombres

Que pasa-dijo Henry

Hay una carta de Candy acá, fue enviada hace tres días es urgente-dijo Richard

Que pasa que dice-dijo Henry

Dice que mi hija esta bien, lo mismo William y mis nietos, que están en Escocia y que se van a quedar ahí un mes, que quieren estar solos-dijo George

Su hija?-dijo Gastón es una larga historia

Pero al menos están bien debo avisar a mi nieto-dijo Richard Grandchester

Si –dijo George yo aviso a los Andley en la mansión pues la señora Elroy esta muy mal-dijo George

Si-dijeron ellos como despedida dejando a Henry y a Gastón solos para que este le explicara a Gastón todo lo sucedido y cómo afectaría a su relación con Candy.

Mientras que Richard Jr. En la mansión Grandchester estaba como un león en jaula pues deba vueltas y no encontraba consuelo hasta que su abuelo llegó-dime que sabes algo de ella-dijo Richard Jr.

Si hijo, ella esta en Escocia-dijo Richard

Pf! Por fin osea que esta bien-dijo él

Si, esta bien-dijo Richard

Que bueno puedo estar tranquilo ahora-dijo Richard Jr.

Bien hijo ahora ve a descansar-dijo Richard

Si abuelo claro-dijo Richard Jr. Corriendo hasta su habitación mas no fue a descansar sino a preparar su maletas pues se iba a Escocia no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas separado de su Emily

Al anochecer ya había escrito una nota diciendo a donde iba y pues estaba todo preparado y saldría a esa hora pues a la media noche estaba su boleto de tren a Escocia, al salir se encontró con su hermana que le provocó un buen susto

A donde vas-dijo Eleonor

Voy a Escocia con Emily-dijo Richard Jr.

Llévame contigo solo vi tus maletas y me quiero ir contigo no quiero estar aquí para la batalla-dijo Eleonor

Batalla? Que batalla-dijo Richard

Vamos y te cuento en el camino-dijo Eleonor

Esta bien trae tus cosas solo agrego que tu vas conmigo-dijo Richard regresando a su habitacion escribiendo en un agregado que su hermana iba con el y que quería librarse de la batalla

Bien vamos-dijo Eleonor

Esta bien pero debo comprarte un boleto-dijo Richard

Si yo tengo dinero pero llévame-dijo Eleonor

Bien vamos-dijo Richard Jr.

Al final los dos hermanos Grandchester tomaron el tren de media noche a Escocia para poder llegar al medio día.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Gracias chic s por su apoyo en mis historias me disculpo por tardarme tanto un pequeño capitulo aclarando el anterior y pues nada solo espero ansiosa sus comentarios l s quiero bye.**

 **Besos y Abrasos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdon Chic s no ha sido mi intencion estar ausente todo este tiempo, pido sinceras disculpas pero me acaban de poner un pasajero en el corazon y pues... no he podido acercarme mucho a los aparatos electrónicos entonces estaré subiendo capitulos pequeños pero con mucho amor para ustedes, de nuevo mil disculpas por mi ausencia, espero les guste el capitulo, chiquito pero con mucho cariñito.**

 **Les mando Besos y Abrazos a la distancia.**

* * *

 **I will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 18**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron mas tranquilos teniendo en cuenta que ya sabian que los Andley estaban bien y en Escocia, lugar que traia grandes recuerdos para todos los que ahora son padres, sin embargo aun existía una interrogativa quienes eran los autos que seguían a los Grandchester, Andley y Santander ellos no habían hecho nada, era lógico que Gaston siguiera a Candy porque igual el al creerla aun Fátima y al ser aun su novia tiene derecho pero como explican todos los autos polarizados en color negro que los seguían cuando estaban buscando a la familia.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:30 de la tarde, Richard y Eleonor bajaban del tren para tomar un carruaje que los llevase a la villa Grandchester a instalarse para poder arreglarse un poco y luego entonces visitar a los Andley en su villa.

Al llegar las tres de la tarde arribaron a la villa Andley, los cuatro estaban sentados en un sillón leyendo un libro que al parecer era muy divertido siendo ya el año de 1946 se habían iniciado a fabricar los primeros prototipos de cámaras que se revelaban en 60 segundos las fotografías las cuales solo eran otorgadas a nobles y a los mas grandes científicos para que las probaran, por lo que silenciosamente Richard saco su cámara de una maleta y les tomó la fotografía los Andley se sobresaltaron por el humo y el gran estruendo que dieron un pequeño salto.

Que fue eso-dijo Albert parándose de inmediato yendo a su escritorio a traer el arma que tenia guardada en una gaveta

Cof, cof, cof, cof, se escuchaba que dos personas tosían afuera

Quédense aquí-dijo Candy

Manos arriba deje lo que esta haciendo-dijo Albert apuntando el arma

Señor William perdone esque me gusto la escena perdone jajaja el humo –dijo Richard

Jajaja muchacho no vuelvas a asustarnos asi-dijo Albert

Richard –dijo Emily

Mi amor-dijo Richard dejándole la cámara a su hermana y yendo al encuentro de su preciosa prometida que corrió a sus brazos fundiéndose en un gran abrazo

Hmph!-resoplo Albert

Lo siento papá-dijo Emily

Porque viniste-dijo Will

No parece que te alegres que hayamos venido-dijo Eleonor

Claro que me alegra pensé que solo Richard venía es un gusto volver a verte Eleonor-dijo Will saludándole con un casto beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara

Enserio que dijimos que no queríamos ser interrumpidos-dijo Candy

Si lo sabemos pero yo no quiero estar allá, no quiero que mi mamá nos mate de ni a Richard ni a mi-dijo Eleonor

Porque lo dices-dijo Will

Será mejor que tomen asiento que Eleonor contará lo que paso y lo poco que oyó, es mejor si enviamos una carta advirtiendo el peligro que pongan mas seguridad-dijo Richard

Pasen y cuéntenos que paso-dijo Albert invitando a pasar el se sentó en su acostumbrado sillón individual mientras Candy se sentaba de lado derecho de Albert, Will, Eleonor, Richard y Emily se sentaron asi respetivamente en un sillón cuádruple

No creo que ustedes sepan lo que nosotros vivimos cuando fuimos unos niños, nuestros padres no se querían, mi madre trato de matarme empujándome bajo un carruaje, a Richard lo encerró en internados toda su vida, conmigo no pudo porque mis abuelos tomaron mi custodia pues ni a mi papá le interesábamos-dijo Eleonor

Tranquila Eleonor ve al punto-dijo Richard

Yo… el día que salieron de viaje todos comenzamos a buscarlos como locos, pues pensamos que los habían secuestrado entonces yo salí sola de la casa porque me preocupaba ver a mi hermano mal y me preocupaba donde estuviera Will-dijo Eleonor sinceramente

Will se limito a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Eleonor para reconfortarla acto que no paso desapercibido para Richard

Ese día al ir cerca de las empresas Andley un hombre me tapo la boca y me dijo que entrara en un auto, me llevo a una casa algo lujosa, donde estaba mi madre ella al verme como cosa rara se paró, me abrasó y me comenzó a hablar de muchas cosas triviales, al final de todo que almorzamos y tomamos el té al final del día hablamos de una situación que tiene con papá me dijo que el quería el divorcio le pregunté porque y ella me dijo que iba a tomar a otra mujer como esposa que es parecida a su primer amor, pero ella quería que me aliara… yo la sentí extraña y me negué y me apunto con una pistola, me dijo que si se me ocurría decir algo la iba a pagar con mi vida y me dejo libre, tengo miedo mucho miedo porque lo que ella quiere es matar, a papá y a la mujer y yo se que Fátima usted es Candy el primer amor de mi papá y ella la quiere matar, tengo miedo…

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

**I will Always Love You**

 **Capítulo 19**

Luego de la historia que escucharon de boca de la joven Eleonor los Andley decidieron solo pasar unos días mas en Escocia en lo que hacían los tramites de su viaje a América pues Albert quería casarse de nuevo con Candy ahora si para jamás separarse, por lo que en dos semanas viajarían de nuevo al continente americano.

Sin embargo en Londres las cosas aun estaban tensas pues a los Grandchester les estaban llegando anónimos, anónimos en los que no amenazaban a nadie mas que a Terry, Karen estaba paranoica pues no quería que nada malo le pasara a su Terry en ese momento en el que ellos dos habían arreglado por fin su situación.

Llego otro-dijo Richard Grandchester restregándose la frente con sus manos

Cuando van a parar con esto-dijo Eleonor Baker asustada por el bienestar de su único hijo

No lo sé, madre pero estoy empezando a sospechar de quien se trata-dijo Terry

De quien Terry?-dijo Karen

De Susana, ella no se ha aparecido para nada, le perdimos el rastro todo este tiempo, Terminé con ella nuestra relación hace una semana desde la fiesta de mi hijo con su prometida y no se ha aparecido ni para reclamarme eso no es típico de ella-dijo Terry pensativo

Y tu crees que ella quizá, quiera hacer algo malo-dijo Karen

Claro estoy seguro, esa mujer esta loca-dijo Terry

Hijo pero si es así vamos a reforzar la seguridad-dijo Richard

Además los Andley están por regresar que podría salir mal-dijo Eleonor-ellos nos ayudaran-dijo de nuevo

Tienes razón mamá-dijo Terry

Señor-dijo el mayordomo entrando por la puerta de la sala

Si Tómas?-dijo el señor Grandchester

Hay una persona que quiere verlo y una carta para usted-dijo el mayordomo entregándosela a Terry

Gracias-dijo Terry

Sabes de quien se trata?-dijo Richard

No, jamás lo había visto-dijo el mayordomo

Gracias puedes retirarte dile que lo vere en un momento-dijo Richard

Quien ha de ser-dijo Karen

No lo se pero papá no vas a ir solo-dijo Terry

Pero tu no puedes mostrarte las amenazas son contra ti no contra mi-dijo Richard

Si pero yo quiero saber de quien se trata-dijo Terry

Esta bien pero y tu carta?-dijo Richard

Dejemolo para después es de los Andley-dijo Terry

Bien entones vamos-dijo Richard

Un momento después llegaron al recibidor del castillo Grandchester, y ahí no vieron al hombre corpulento y alto, con voz grave que pensaban, sino un chiquillo con ropas gastadas, a leguas desnutrido y deshidratado, no mas de diecisiete años.

Que haces aquí muchacho-dijo el señor Grandchester

Señor, por favor necesito que me ayude-dijo el muchacho

Porque?-dijo Terry tajante

Tengo cinco hermanos menores, y mi madre esta muy enferma ya no puede trabajar, vengo buscando trabajo, pase a la casa Santander y de ahí me recomendaron con usted necesito trabajar aquí-dijo el muchacho

Pero ni tu nombre nos has dicho-dijo Richard

Soy Andrew Jackson, estos son mis papeles-dijo Andrew mostrando unas hojas de papel gastadas- tengo veintiun años-dijo el joven

Y porque te vez tan pequeño-dijo Terry

No tenemos que comer, quizá sea la falta de alimento-dijo el joven Andrew

No creo que mi amigo Henry te haya recomendado conmigo-dijo Richard

Claro que si señor, si quiere, podemos ir con el para aclarar las cosas-dijo Andrew

Si claro que iremos-dijo Richard

Tomando su sombrero y su bufanda asi también su abrigo y salió de la mansión en un carruaje real junto al muchacho, al ver la cara pensativa del muchacho sin temor alguno de caer en una mentira dijo al cochero regresar al castillo, y decidió darle un pequeño trabajo al chico para poder sustentar a su familia, ya luego le preguntaría a Henry si era cierto lo que le había dicho el joven.

Entonces Andrew comenzó en las caballerizas, luego en el jardín y luego comenzó a demostrar sus cualidades culinarias entonces paso a la cocina, y se quedó como el chef de la cocina.

Se preguntaran que paso con la carta que era para Terry, pues decía que los Andley y sus hijos se retrasarían dos semanas más en tomar el viaje pues habían unos rumores muy extraños en Escocia por lo que retrasarían su llegada tres semanas más pues los trenes no querían tomar rutas muy cargadas por lo que iban poco pasajeros en cada tren.

Sin embargo todo en Londres era cada vez peor, pues… Karen había comenzado a enfermarse de la nada, primero Terry, le dio un resfriado bastante fuerte, pero se le quito al cabo de algunos días, sin embargo Karen iba de mal en peor, primero un resfriado común, luego el estomago, tenía nauseas y vómitos hasta habían considerado la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada pero… como podía ser ni ella se lo explicaba, cuando había tenido a Eleonor y a Richard no había sentido todo eso.

Un día Henry visitó el Castillo Grandchester pues hacía mucho que no iba con su amigo Richard a jugar una buena partida de cartas y a hablar se sus hijos, pues como Giacomo ya no lo frecuentaba, entonces decidio ir con Grandchester, ese día llevo al que se había convertido en su empleado de confianza, Daniel, el pequeño chico que se había vuelto muy eficiente y que con ayuda de los Santander había comenzado a Estudiar finanzas para ser la mano derecha en el corporativo Santander pues se notaba que el chico era muy inteligente.

Richard Grandchester cuanto tiempo-dijo Henry

Henry Santander, dichosos los ojos-dijo Richard saludando a su recién llegado con un fuerte apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda

Dime que te trae por aquí-dijo Richard

Que no puedo visitar a un gran amigo-dijo Henry

Si pero ahora acompañado-dijo Richard

Ah! Jeje recuerdas al chico que confundió a Gaston?-dijo Henry

Claro-dijo Richard

Pues es el, -dijo Henry

Pero se ve muy bien arreglado-dijo Richard

Si, lo quiero ayudar a que estudie economía, este muchacho se lo merece, le voy a dar trabajo en mi corporativo –dijo Santander

Que bien, ah por cierto quería hacerte una pregunta –dijo Richard

Señor le traigo su te y unas galletas para que deguste con sus… invitados-dijo el chef al ver a una cara conocida en esto

De hecho a ti te estaba esperando-dijo Richard

Acaso hice algo malo señor-dijo Andrew

No muchacho, quiero que me digas Henry si conoces a este muchacho-dijo Richard

Claro, llego a mi mansión a pedir trabajo pero como ya tengo todo lleno, lo mandé para aca contigo-dijo Henry

Entonces si es cierto-dijo Richard

Ve señor, no era mentira-dijo Andrew viendo fijamente a los ojos a Daniel

Si muchacho retírate, -dijo Richard- Es un buen y gran muchacho

Si que bien que lo contrataste-dijo Henry

Si tiene que mantener a su familia-dijo Richard

Que mentira-susurró Daniel arrugando sus manos con su pantalón

Como dices?-dijo Henry

Nada que… que bien-dijo Daniel

Creo que haré lo mismo que tu le hare que estudie una carrera quizá pueda trabajar para mi-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Henry

Daniel estaba muy nervioso, todo el tiempo en el castillo, sus respuestas monosílabas tenían desconcertado a Henry.

Que te pasa muchacho-dijo Henry

Nada señor, perdón pero creo que debo refrescarme-dijo Daniel

Si claro chico, ve es al fondo a la derecha-dijo Richard

Si claro gracias-dijo Daniel

Al salir de la sala, buscó a Andrew por todos lados del castillo, al llegar a la cocina lo encontró

Daniel querido amigo que haces aquí-dijo Andrew

Que haces tu aquí-dijo Daniel

Lo mismo que tu con los Santander, trabajar niño-dijo Andrew

Tu no trabajas, algo te tramas, no aprendes-dijo Daniel

Claro niño, aprendo rápido pero lo que aprendo jamás se me olvida-dijo Andrew

Mira Daniel tu te atreves a hacerle algo a esta familia y juro que te vas a acordar de mi-dijo Daniel

Jajaja no niño, si tu te metes conmigo y te entrometes en mis planes te las veras conmigo, no creas que solo tu tienes derecho a trabajar-dijo Andrew

No te atrevas-dijo Daniel saliendo de la cocina, afuera se encontró con la señora Karen Klaise por supuesto desmejorada

Dime… que pasa?-dijo Karen

Nada señora solo hágame dos favores que su familia no coma nada de lo que cocine Andrew y que usted y su esposo no se acerquen a el por nada del mundo-dijo Daniel

Señor Henry creo que me retiro se esta haciendo noche y no puedo seguir mas aquí-dijo Daniel

Si Daniel claro, pero porque te vas tan grosero-dijo Henry

Esque de verdad no puedo estar mas aquí-dijo Daniel

Bien Richard creo que tambien me voy, pero regresaré me debes esa partida de pocker,-dijo Henry

Lo espero en el carruaje-dijo Daniel saliendo rápidamente de ahí

Que raro ese muchacho-dijo Richard

Si nose que le pasa-dijo Henry

En el trayecto a la mansion Santander, Daniel iba pensativo, como asustado o indeciso, pero Henry no decía nada en la mansion le explicaría todo. Al llegar Daniel fue directamente corriendo a la biblioteca a traer un libro en específico, Henry lo fue siguiendo y Daniel solicito hablar con el.

Mientras en la mansion Grandchester la cena iba a comenzar y Andrew fue sirviendo uno a uno los platos, pero siempre el de Karen era el ultimo en servirse, ella pidió que oraran antes de la cena y Andrew por fin se retirara a su dormitorio, a todos les parecio rara esa petición pero lo hicieron, ya a iniciar a comer, ella levantó todos los platos de la mesa con debilidad y todos se quedaron estupefactos de lo que veían.

Que haces-dijo Terry

No podemos comer esto-dijo Karen

Porque?-dijo Richard

Si lo preparó Andrew-dijo Eleonor

Por eso mismo-dijo Karen

Pero vas a tirar la comida-dijo Terry

No, la mía no, necesito que investiguen toda la cocina-dijo Karen

Pero que te pasa-dijo Terry

En ese momento la cocinera anterior entraba con la cena que de verdad todos comerían que fue hecha en la casa de los empleados-su cena esta servida-dijo la mujer aun confusa pues no sabía porque había rechazado la de Andrew si comida era muy buena

Que pasa?-dijo Richard

ahora si coman-dijo Karen

no primero dices que pasa-dijo Eleonor

nada solo coman-dijo Karen

Al finalizar la cena ellos agradecieron y se fueron cada uno a su recámara, Terry aun confuso seguía cuestionando a Karen, sin embargo ella no sabía que Andrew se había enterado que habían cambiado la comida y no había podido cumplir con su trabajo.

En la mansion Santander, Henry esperaba una explicación de su trabajador Daniel

señor usted…-dijo Daniel

habla muchacho que me tienes desconcertado

pero señor, no ha sido mi intención, pero no podía quedarme más ahí-dijo Daniel

dime porque?-dijo Henry

lo que pasa es que… usted sabe bien mi historia, soy el mayor de cinco hermanos, mi madre murió y no tenía como sostenerlos, tuve que trabajar muy duro, y ahí conocí a un muchacho que yo creía mi amigo y me traicionó-dijo Daniel

eso que tiene que ver-dijo Henry

el muchacho es Andrew el cocinero de los Grandchester, quizá por eso la señora Karen se ha estado enfermando-dijo Daniel

pero como dices eso-dijo Henry

esque yo lo conozco, además el siguió en malos pasos luego de que yo estuviera en la cárcel por su culpa, usurpó mi identidad, yo me llamo Andrew Daniel Jackobson Stuart, el es un impostor, no tiene nombre, ni yo lo sé, solo no quiero que le pase nada a la familia Grandchester

y porque no lo dijiste antes, debemos llevar ante la justicia a ese hombre, tu pagaste por su culpa-dijo Henry

En ese momento salieron de la mansión a la policía para llevar refuerzos en contra de ese hombre.

Así que esa misma noche una persona desconocida entraba a la mansión Grandchester, parecía conocerla como la palma de su mano subió las escaleras y llego a la tercera recamara del pasillo una de las mas grandes, ahí encontró a una pareja dormida muy abrazada, por la cual sintió rabia y celos pues a ella nunca su esposo la había abrazado asi.

Pobre, pobre, pobre Terry-dijo a su oído la mujer acariciándole el cabello, roce que Terry sintió y despertó de inmediato

Que haces tu…-dijo Terry siento callado por la mujer

Sh! Querido… cállate si no quieres que tu amada sufra las consecuencias-dijo Susana

No, dejala me ire contigo, vámonos-dijo Terry saliendo de la cama solo con el pantalón de la pijama dejando a Karen ahí

Dime Terry-dijo la mujer-no extrañas mis besos-dijo la mujer

Que quieres?-dijo Terry

Mis caricias, cuando me hacías el amor-dijo la mujer

No, me dabas asco, me dabas nausea, te odio Susana-dijo Terry

Asco pero mira mi amor-dijo Susana besándolo a la fuerza este solo respondió alejándola de él

Déjame en paz-gritó Terry despertando a sus padres y a Karen quien ya no era vigilada

Hey tranquilo si solo quiero hacer las pases-dijo Susana

Que pasa Terry-dijo Richard saliendo con Eleonor tras el

No se muevan- dijo una voz masculina apuntándoles con un arma

Andrew-dijo Richard

No se muevan-dijo Andrew

Confiamos en ti-dijo Eleonor

Lastima Daniel ya no les pudo avisar que triste no es así?-dijo Andrew

Andrew pensé que eras diferente, osea que tu eras por lo que Daniel y Henry se fueron estaban huyendo de ti-dijo Richard

Bingo un aplauso para el duque-dijo Andrew

Deja a mi padre-dijo Terry

Hey, a donde-dijo Susana apuntándole con un arma

Si tienes algo conmigo ven aquí y mátame pero deja a mis papás-dijo Terry

No, amor, no es contigo es con tu amante, con Candy-dijo Susana

Candy, pero si ella esta muerta-dijo Terry

No, ella esta viva, con ella tuviste a tus hijos, con ella estuviste mientras no estabas conmigo-dijo Susana

Ella estaba muerta entiéndelo, no estaba con ella-dijo Terry

Si con ella estabas, por culpa de esa, no estuviste conmigo, no eras mío siempre fuiste de esa, nunca me tocaste a mi, sino a esa, gritabas su nombre cuando estabas conmigo-dijo Susana

No Susana, no seas tonta, una vez estuve contigo en todo el matrimonio, no mas-dijo Terry

No mientas, tu… me poseías pero era a Candy a la que querías-dijo Susana

Entiende, estas loca Susana, -dijo Terry

No me digas loca-dijo Susana aputando el arma y cargándola

Tranquila-dijo Terry

Susana!-dijo Karen

Que quieres Candy-dijo Susana

No soy Candy, Susana, soy Karen, soy la mujer con la que Terry estaba cuando no estaba contigo, soy yo con quien el se desahogaba, solo date cuenta que no eras lo suficiente mujer para el, pues no se metia con Candy sino conmigo, en mi cama, no en la tuya, vez que no solo Candy tenía el don de tener el amor de Terry, yo tambien, era amor, no como el tuyo era compromiso y desdicha pura-dijo Karen

Cállate-dijo Susana disparando al techo

Loca, Susana estas loca-dijo Karen quitándole el arma a Andrew dándosela a Richard para que lo sometiera

Que pasa-dijo Tómas el mayordomo

Llama a la policía, apurate no esperemos mas tiempo-dijo Karen

Terry no me extrañas, dime-dijo Susana soltando el Arma haciendo que Terry la tuviera en sus manos apuntándole a ella

No, eres una loca-dijo Terry-pudiste asesinarnos

Loca yo… jajaja logré vengarme a tiempo perdi a tu hijo-dijo Susana

Eso fue un accidente-dijo Terry

Si claro, enserio creiste eso?, creiste que había sido un accidente, yo provoque el accidente de Candy quería matarla y lo logre, logre hacer infelices a todos los que la querían los odiaba tanto… yo mate a la madre de Fátima Santander, yo sabía bien que la que había muerto no era Candy sino la otra, yo casi mate a tu hijita Eleonor, yo hice infeliz a Richard, me vengue de ti, por no haberme amado como la amaste a ella-dijo Susana

Eres una maldita-dijo Terry

No!-dijo Karen metiéndose en medio de Terry y Susana

No dispares, tu no eres un asesino, la que va a la cárcel es ella no tu-dijo Karen

Tienes razón-dijo Terry bajando el arma

En ese momento Karen y Terry se besaron, pero al escuchar el grito de Susana Terry quiso empuñar la mano y en ese momento se le escapó el tiro al abdomen de Karen

Karen-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Karen

Mi amor-dijo Terry

Caete maldita-dijo Susana empujando a Karen por el barandal del segundo piso de la mansion en ese momento sujetos armados entraban a la mansion al momento en que el cuerpo de Karen impactaba en el suelo dejando debajo de ella un charco de sangre

Karen!-gritó Terry desgarradoramente

Los oficiales subieron las escaleras y vieron ahí a Susana quien quiso escapar pero no lo logró-Susana Marlow queda detenida por intento de homicidio-dijeron los oficiales

Señor Federico Mora, queda detenido por usurpación de identidad al señor Andrew Jackobson y por migración ilegal a Europa-dijo otro oficial

Mientras Terry, Richard y Eleonor, iban corriendo a ver como estaba Karen, pues Henry y Daniel ya estaban junto a ella

Karen mi amor, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien-dijo Terry

Mi amor, no digas que tu me disparaste-dijo Karen

Karen pero… no pienses en eso-dijo Terry

Vamos al hospital no puede estar aquí-dijo Richard

Los camilleros subieron a Karen a la ambulancia que iba lo mas rápido posible en ese entonces

Mi amor Terry no digas que tu me disparaste, eso quédate callado, no puedes ir a la cárcel por nuestros hijos-dijo Karen susurrando

Pero mi amor, no digas eso, tu estaras bien-dijo Terry

No lo creo, jajaja un disparo… agh y una caída no es nada fácil-dijo Karen quedando inconsciente y con su ritmo sanguíneo bajando a cada momento.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola Chicas, como estan?, perdon por haberme tardado tanto en publicar pero les aviso ahorita quiero terminar contra viento y marea y esta historia para ir mas desahogada en las demás.**

 **En este capitulo quise adecuarme mas a un lenguaje propio de la epoca haciendo caso a una sugerencia que me hicieron, espero que les guste, y por supuesto dandole este giro a la historia, espero no se hayan quedado con mucho suspenso pues se viene ahora si lo mejor, y la ultima vuelta al descenlace de esta historia.**

 **l s quiero muchisisisisisisisisimo gracias por su paciencia y por seguir mis historias estare ahora si mas activa y no los voy a dejar en ascuas.**

 **Nota: quiero aclarar que este es un fic, y al ser ficticio cualquier cosa puede pasar, no me adecuo mucho a la epoca porque agrego muchas cosas mas que en ese momento no se habían inventado.**

 **sin mas que decir Besos y muchisimos Abrazos a la distancia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 21**

La tensión reinaba en la mansión Andley y en el hospital, todos preocupados y orando por la salud y pronta recuperación de su amiga Karen Claise, y se preguntaban cómo era que algo tan triste podía pasa en un momento tan feliz para la pareja.

Terry culpándose por el disparo con las manos llenas de sangre y miles de culpas encima de él, que iba a hacer si Karen moría, sus hijos iban a sufrir mucho, ellos saben que ella es su madre, el iba a sufrir la perdida de sus ser querido, y la culpa sobre todo por haberle disparado.

Mientras en Escocia todo muy tranquilo y sereno ocurría, puesto que Richard disfrutaba en sobre manera la compañía de Emily, Will intentaba por todos los medios conquistar a Elly aunque era más pequeña que el eso no le importaba, era como Richard él era más grande que Emily y nadie les decía nada.

Albert y Candy se la estaban pasando de maravilla, en menos de una semana habían recuperado tanto tiempo que no habían estado juntos, todo ese tiempo que habían perdido por culpa de lo que ellos creían era el destino, pero que aun así tenía nombre y apellido.

En ese momento Richard emitió un quejido y un grito aunque todavía estaba dormido, lo que alerto a todos los que dormían en la mansión.

Richard que tienes?-decía Emily

Hermano, Richard, Richy que pasa?-decía Eleonor intentando despertarlo

Déjenlo-dijo Candy

Pero algo le pasa-dijo Emily

Esperen algo dice-dijo Will

Am am amma, mamá!, mamá-decía Richard

Mama?, pero si el no la quiso-dijo Elly

Candy ven hagamos lo que hacíamos con Will-dijo Albert

Así que ambos se sentaron en la cama de Richard, uno en cada extremo y comenzaron a acariciarle la cabeza, y a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, por lo que Richard mágicamente se tranquilizó y bajo sus bruscos movimientos.

Que pasa? Debemos ir a casa-dijo Richard

Tranquilo Richard, tranquilízate-dijo Candy con una voz maternal

Que pasa hijo? Dinos tal vez podamos ayudarte-dijo Albert

Nose, quiero ir a casa, creo que algo malo paso-dijo Richard

No lo creo mi amor, tal vez solo fue un sueño-dijo Emily

No yo se que algo paso-dijo Richard

Calmate hijo, sabes que las noticias malas son las que mas rápido viajan, si fuese asi ya tuviéramos un telegrama o algo-dijo Albert

Tiene razón señor William, pero nose algo pasa en casa-dijo Richard

Calmate, si te parece mañana vamos a la oficina de correos y vamos a ver si alguna carta o algo que te tranquilice, no lo creo, además nos informaron que Susana esta lejos de todos que le perdieron la pista-dijo Candy

Bien esta bien señora-dijo Richard

Calmate mi amor, nada malo pasa, confía si?-dijo Emily

Esta bien, me tranquilice, gracias-dijo Richard

De nada hijo es algo nostálgico-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación con los ojos llorosos

Hey vayan a dormir mañana es un día cansado, -dijo Candy saliendo tras el

Albert al verse descubierto se metió en las sabanas e hizo como que dormía, ocultando su cara.

Albert yo se que no duermes, que paso?-dijo Candy

Claro que si duermo-dijo el

Vez que no… que pasa?-dijo Candy

Esque yo… no fue nostálgico-dijo Albert-si me vieran los socios en esta postura se estarían riendo de mi-dijo Albert

No lo creo, dime que pasa?-dijo Candy

Es que… luego de que tu murieras, Will seguía teniendo muchas pesadillas sobre todo porque él era tu consentido, te extrañaba muchísimo, y cuando tenía pesadillas él no se calmaba, mi tía Elroy se sentaba del lado del que tú te sentabas cuando el gritaba y yo en lugar de consolarlo, más lloraba, recordaba que mis lágrimas caían cuando mi tía no se levantaba, yo tenía que hacerlo solo, me sentía tan vació y quizá por eso era malo.

Mi amor no te culpes por eso, siento mucho haberlos hecho sufrir tanto-dijo Candy

Además recordé cuando mi niña mi Emily me decía que la consolara o me decía que porque no la quería me ensañe con ella por ser a la que se le obstruyó el cinturón por la que te quedaste mas tiempo en el auto, odio a la tal Fátima Santander, la odio-dijo Albert

Mi amor, creeme que yo tampoco, soy muy feliz con todo lo que les hice pasar, menos a mi Emily ni a mi Will, me dueles tu Albert, creeme que no se aveces me culpo por haberles hecho tanto daño pero recuerda que todo pasa por algo quizá esto solo era una prueba-dijo Candy

Puede ser, pero a lo que voy es que tu partida nos afecto mucho y que te extrañamos por mas de 19 años y cuando te apareciste de repente le diste sabor a mi vida-dijo Albert

Te amo mi cielo, y espero que a mi no me toque esperar 19 años, porque creo que yo no soportaría todo lo que tu soportaste-dijo Candy

Tienes razón mi amor, yo no quiero que esperes, ahora si a dormir –dijo el abrazándola, durmiendo con ella, seguro de que nada podía arruinar su felicidad que todo había pasado y que la tormenta había terminado.

Al siguiente día fueron a la oficina postal y no les fue entregado nada, cosa que logro tranquilizar a Richard por lo que se mantuvo tranquilo hasta el día de su viaje de regreso a Londres. Lo mismo que Eleonor quien se hacia la difícil con Will.

Mientras en Londres los minutos y segundos pasaban tan lento que Terry se culpaba así mismo por lo que había pasado porque su esposa estaba en cama por su culpa que gracias a Dios había salido bien de la operación y tenia solo una fractura luego de la caída, pero sentía que algo olvidaba, no pero no le daría importancia, el sabía que lo que importaba ahora era la salud de su amada Karen y rectificar la denuncia de Susana y de Andrew.

Animo Terry- Decía un Archie muy preocupado puesto que a pesar de que siempre se llevo mal con Terry el sentía mucha empatía por el

Si Archie pero no puedo, yo le dispare-susurro Terry

Tu sabes que no fue tu intención eso era para Susana-dijo Archie

Si pero… créeme no se que me paso-dijo Terry

Tranquilo ella esta en coma pero bien, solo nos queda esperar unos días mas para que ella se recupere-dijo Archie

Tienes razón-dijo Stear- tranquilo nosotros entendemos, no podríamos vivir sin nuestras esposas, créeme que aquí el que mas te entiende es Albert-dijo Stear

Albert, Candy, mis hijos, ellos no les dije nada-dijo Terry

Si es cierto-dijo Henry parándose de repente

Y ahora… ah, no puedo creerlo-dijo George-tan viejo estoy que se olvido por completo

Les parece si les mandamos una carta y les avisamos-dijo Paty

Si claro-dijeron

Bien entonces nosotras iremos a la mansión por ropa para Karen y para Terry y de paso una carta para los Andley-dijo Annie

En todo el trayecto iban incomodas, como si alguien las siguiera o las estuviera observando insistentemente, sabían que no era un acosador porque ellas estaban muy viejas para eso y la única que aún se conservaba era Candy entonces no lo creían pero alguien las veía de cerca.

Aun así sabían que llevaban escoltas a cierta distancia, entonces no era fácil que les hicieran daño pero aun así se preocupaban así que solo hicieron diligentes lo que les correspondía y luego se dirigieron al hospital.

Chicos-dijo Paty

Chicos Paty, enserio?-dijo Stear

Mi amor, es que…-dijo Paty

Nos sentimos incomodas, creemos que alguien nos esta siguiendo a donde quiera que vamos a todos-dijo Annie

No sienten que alguien nos vigila, creo que hay que esperar a que Karen despierte y encerrarnos todos en una sola mansión hay que estar preparados-dijo Paty

Si tienen razón hasta los escoltas de han dado cuenta de eso-dijo Stear

No podemos darnos el lujo de exponer a nuestros hijos-dijo Paty

Si tienen razón solo que necesitamos la autorización de Albert para mudarnos todos a la mansión-dijo Archie

No yo creo que el castillo Grandchester es mas apropiado-dijo Terry

No Terry, mira Susana conoce ese castillo como la palma de su mano, más nunca ha entrado a la mansión Andley, ahí es mejor, además cuenta con habitaciones para todos y vamos a contratar escoltas adolescentes encubiertos para nuestros hijos en el colegio San Pablo-dijo Archie

Bien esta bien-dijo Terry

Además casi todos dormimos en una sola habitación porque estamos casados los únicos que dormirían en habitaciones separadas serían tus hijos, los de Candy y Albert, y los míos pero los míos por ejemplo mi Abril se fue a vivir con el hijo de Tom Stevens y Kevin anda viajando por el mundo promocionando sus prendas además están con sus abuelos-dijo Archie

Tienes razón-dijo Terry

Bien vamos a esperar a Karen-dijo Archie y luego preparamos para pasar todo a la mansión Andley

Mientras de regreso se encontraban los Andley una semana antes de lo previsto, ya muy repuestos y tranquilos, luego de todo lo que había pasado. Albert era el hombre más feliz que se había conocido en la vida y Candy bueno ella ni digamos.

Al llegar a la mansión Santander en donde aun estaban las cosas de Candy pidieron a los jóvenes ir por sus cosas porque se irían a vivir a la mansión Andley, Albert le dijo a Candy que iba a la mansión que pediría que vinieran a recoger las cosas, por lo que ella logro poner las cosas en orden asi que luego de despedir al que era su esposo, regreso a clasificar algunas de sus cosas por lo que luego de cerrar la puerta se iba a disponer a empacar todo cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta con gran insistencia.

Quien será?-penso Candy

Candy mi amor, como estas?-dijo Gastón entrando por la puerta besando a Candy efusivamente

Gaston que haces aquí?-dijo Candy

Mi amor vine por ti vamos a salir a algún lugar, dime a donde quieres ir?-dijo Gaston

Creo que no te he tratado de la mejor manera, acompañame-dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Gaston siguiendo a Candy

Dime mi amor que deseas que platiquemos o que brindemos quizá-dijo Gaston

No, no, no, Gaston, mira yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho conmigo-dijo Candy

De nada mi amor lo hago con mucho gusto-dijo Gaston

Si claro pero, creo que tenemos que terminar-dijo Candy

Quieres estar sola lo entiendo, te dare tiempo pero luego regreso a verte si?-dijo Gaston

No, no es eso, mira yo tengo dos hijos, mi Will y mi Emily, los amo con todo mi corazón, yo amo a William Andley-dijo Candy

Con que Andley se te metio hasta por los ojos, nose como caíste con el, es frio, calculador, malvado-dijo Gaston-vez lo que le hizo a Emily

Si pero el es tan lindo, es mi esposo y lo amo-dijo Candy

Pero Fátima…-dijo Gaston

No, yo soy Candy, Candice White Jhonson Santander-dijo Candy

No tu eres mi Fátima, recuerda a tu madre, a tu padre que diran ellos de esto-dijo Gaston

Nada mi madre lo sabe estoy segura, y Henry el pues… ya entendio que fue lo que paso-dijo Candy

Ahora es Henry y no papá-dijo Gaston

Mi padre es alguien más entiéndelo, por favor-dijo Candy

No puedo, solo no entiendo que paso-dijo Gaston-te amo Candy, Fátima la que seas

No tu amas a Fátima Santander, ella murió Gaston, solo queda Candy, la orgullosa madre de dos pequeños, esposa de William Andley, prima de Archievald y Allistear Cornwall-dijo Candy

No no lo puedo concebir, yo te amo-dijo Gaston

Yo no entiende y creo que es mejor terminar-dijo Candy

Bien aceptare tu decisión por ahora creeme que si tu eres feliz asi la aceptaré-dijo Gaston

Gracias Gaston-dijo Candy

Adiós Fátima-dijo Gaston saliendo de ahí enojado, triste y decepcionado

Hola Gaston-dijo Albert radiante quien venia entrando

Quítate, me robaste a mi novia, no comparto que sea tuya pero si ella es feliz asi no puedo hacer nada-dijo Gaston

Lo siento amigo-dijo Albert

Yo no soy tu amigo-dijo Gaston

Lo siento-dijo Albert a Candy

No te preocupes tenia que pasar-dijo Candy dándole un dulce beso mientras el rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, sin darse cuenta que Gaston había volteado y ver eso le rompió mas aún el corazón por lo que llego a su auto a maldecir a alguien.

Aun así mandaron a dejar las cosas de todos a la mansión y mientras estacionaron el auto frente al otro lado de la calle a Candy se le había olvidado dejarle una nota a Henry por lo que regreso a la mansión en ese momento se escucho que uno de los autos era encendido, así mismo Candy se arrepintió y pensó en irlo a buscar mejor al corporativo por lo que regreso pero al bajar de la acera resbalo y cayó, por lo que Albert se bajo de su auto e iba a ayudarla cuando un auto estacionado acelero con la intención de atropellar a la mujer tirada

Los chicos Andley miraban con horror la escena mientras Emily gritaba por un suceso inevitable que pasaba tan rápido, no les dio tiempo ni de respirar, ya que la mujer que manejaba el otro auto se había dado a la fuga, Albert sorprendido sin poder mover un musculo había sentido la peor opresión en el pecho, igual que la primera vez, y lo peor de todo, del mismo modo, en un accidente de auto.

* * *

 **Siento mucho mi ausencia de verdad mis amig s porque creo que feu mucho tiempo pero les juro que no pasa de este año para terminar la mayoría de mis historias por lo menos esta y contra viento y marea, lo siento de verdad, no me esperaba que tener hijos fuera tanto trabajo pero al parecer si lo es, creanme. Pero soy más feliz que nunca, pero de verdad siento mucho todo y espero disfruten el capitulo que se viene lo mejor.**

 **Chicos, Chicas**

 **Besos y abrazos a la distancia. L s quiero.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Will Always Love You**

 **Capitulo 22**

Albert sorprendido sin poder mover un musculo había sentido la peor opresión en el pecho, igual que la primera vez, y lo peor de todo, del mismo modo, en un accidente de auto. Albert veía como Candy se había desmayado y cuando las fuerzas se lo permitieron corrió a ayudar a Candy

Mi amor, mi Candy mi vida despierta mi amor-dijo Albert- Niños llamen una ambulancia-dijo el

Mamá-decía Emily viendo como su mama se había cortado con los vidrios del auto pero quien había hecho eso solo para salvar a su madre

Albert se paró y vio a Gastón dentro del auto – eres tu-dijo Albert sorprendido

Yo… como esta Candy-dijo Gastón

Está bien solo recibió unas cortadas- dijo Albert

Que bien-dijo Gastón desmayándose por el dolor

Mientras por otro lado Will corrió tras Susana quien intentaba escapar de la escena al ver que no había logrado su cometido matar a Candy pero no logro alcanzarla pues al doblar la esquina pidió un taxi para que la alejara del lugar. En ese momento llegó la ambulancia pero Albert prefirió que se llevaran a Gastón mientras que el llevaba personalmente a Candy al hospital para curarle las heridas que tenía.

En el camino Emily iba junto a Richard en la ambulancia que llevaba dentro al pobre Gastón así mismo inmediatamente Will envió a una persona para que avisara al padre del mismo cuál era su estado de salud, mientras que Eleonor, Will, Albert y Candy iban en el auto tras la ambulancia, Albert iba a la par de Candy y la sostenía pues esta se había quedado inconsciente por el empujón del auto de Gastón, desde el asiento de piloto Will escuchaba las plegarias de su padre y así mismo escuchaba como el gran William Albert Andley, lloraba por una mujer que no podía ser nadie más que su madre.

Al final lograron llegar al hospital, Albert bajo con Candy en brazos y entro en emergencias para que apoyaran a Candy y también para asegurarse del trato que darían a Gastón quien realmente se notaba estaba grave. Y Aunque Albert fuera rico y con muchas influencias tenía que dirigirse a la sala de espera para recibir noticias acerca de los pacientes que acababan de ingresar por lo que se dirigió allá, pero cuando estaba ahí se encontró con un Terry observando sus manos y como en estado de Shock, mientras que el Duque intentaba animarlo.

Pero que hacen ustedes… aquí…-dijo Albert

Que haces tú aquí?-dijo Terry parándose de golpe

Le paso algo a mis nietos?-dijo el duque

No, no para nada, sabe… quisieron matar a Candy-dijo Albert

Susana verdad?-dijo Terry

Si como…? Acaso… que paso?-dijo Albert

Susana entro al Castillo Grandchester, hace poco y pues… ella… quería matar a Karen, le dijo que era Candy y que por fin iba a completar su venganza por lo que todo paso tan rápido, Albert no quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo?-dijo Terry

Si William vaya con el mire yo le aviso como esta Candy-dijo Richard

Es que Candy no es la que está mal aquí, sino que es…-dijo Albert cuando en ese momento se escuchaba que un hombre muy alterado entraba en la sala de espera preguntando por Gastón D´Viani

Giacomo-dijo Albert

Que paso Albert… yo pensé que estaba bien me dijo… hoy llegare tarde y no sé qué paso…-dijo Giacomo

Mira yo… si se lo que paso pero por lo pronto, mejor veamos como esta y luego te cuento con más calma-dijo Albert

Está bien si tienes razón-dijo Giacomo

Mientras los dos caballeros de mayor edad se quedaron charlando acerca de Gastón y suponiendo que era lo que había pasado, Terry y Albert se habían alejado y habían ido a la cafetería del lugar, Terry había pedido un café bien cargado y había agachado la Cabeza mientras que Albert aunque pidió un té solo tomó un sorbo.

Que tienes Terry , tú me pediste alejarnos y ahora no quieres hablar-dijo Albert

Mira mis manos Albert, míralas!-dijo Terry

Que pasa con tus manos-dijo Albert

Míralas!, qué vez de diferente-dijo Terry

Nada Terry, creo que estas paranoico-dijo Albert

Tienen sangre William, sangre de la mujer que amo-dijo Terry

Pero si tus manos están limpias, no entiendo-dijo Albert

Yo… yo le dispare a mi esposa William ella dijo que fue Susana pero fui yo… Albert, no sé porque le disparé todo pasó tan rápido-dijo Terry

Tranquilo Terry tu qué piensas hacer, piensas echarte la culpa o piensas decir que fue Susana y además mira yo… la voy a demandar y sé que Gastón también lo hará entonces… ya hay dos demandas en su contra por favor, no digas que si fuiste tú…-dijo Albert

Lo mismo me dijo Karen, pero yo no puedo vivir con la culpa de que ella se está muriendo en este Hospital y… pues… yo soy el culpable Albert-dijo Terry

No te preocupes, mira George es parte de la Fiscalía Inglesa él nos puede ayudar, a que metan a Susana definitivamente a la Cárcel además tu y yo somos figuras políticas que influimos en las decisiones de este país por favor, no digas que fuiste tú…-dijo Albert

Está bien yo no diré nada-dijo Terry

Pasaron un par de horas y dieron a Candy de Alta puesto que solo tenía raspones y una herida en la cabeza pero nada de gravedad. Mientras que Giacomo seguía a la espera de las razones que le daban de su hijo, en ese momento llegaron los primos Andley junto a Eleonor, George y los chicos llegando todos por diferentes lugares.

Pero que están haciendo aquí-dijo Archie muy sorprendido por ver a su tío y por ver a Candy ahí

Pero… que te paso… hija estas bien?-dijo George

Si estoy bien solo que…-dijo Candy señalando su cabeza

Qué?-dijo El

Es que jajaja es muy chistoso la verdad pero ya recupere completamente la memoria-dijo Candy

Enserio?-dijo Albert

Si ya recuerdo cada cosa en mi vida solo lo del accidente aún es muy borroso-dijo Candy

Es mejor que no lo recuerdes-dijo Albert

Pero no entendemos todavía porque están aquí-dijo Stear

Pero si los que deberían de explicarse son ustedes nosotros acabamos de venir-dijo Candy

Pero si les mandamos una carta para explicarles – Dijo Annie

Si es Cierto yo la escribí-dijo Paty

Solo molestamos ya sabemos que Paso, Richard y Terry nos contaron-dijo Albert

Sí que mal lo que le paso a mi mamá y todo por esa mujer…-dijo Elly

Se los dije que algo malo había pasado- dijo Richy

Si tienes razón pero… mira lo que nos acaba de pasar a nosotros-dijo Albert

Tienes razón papá, esa loca mujer intentó asesinar a mi mamá-dijo Emily

Como así-dijo George muy enojado

Susana quiso matar a Candy cuando ella salió se tropezó y ella encendió su carro y lo aceleró por lo que todos estábamos ahí cuando un auto se atravesó y pues… fue el de Gastón quien recibió el impacto por lo que a Candy solo la empujo un poco nada más haciendo que se desmayara-dijo Albert

Esa mujer está loca-dijo George

Tienes razón hay que cuidarse de ella y denunciarla para que la busquen-dijo Albert

Ya contratamos algunos detectives para que la encuentren-dijo Richard

Si claro de allá venimos-dijo George

Es peligroso estar aquí y en el castillo expuestos-dijo Elly

Que haremos entonces, no nos queda de otra-dijo Richy

Si lo sabemos por eso ahora todos nos iremos a la mansión-dijo Albert

Si gracias- dijeron los Grandchester

Pero… alguien dijo -Sabes tío quisiera que nos fuéramos a América

Enserio?-dijo Albert

Si mira… la tía Elroy extraña Lakewood, y yo pues… también, no hemos ido a la tumba de Anthony por… que como veinte años y pues… creo que es momento de regresar-dijo Archie

Si es cierto yo… no he visto seguido a mis papás y no he visto tampoco a mis hijos-dijo Annie

Pero y los niños?-dijo Paty

Si pero recuerdan como nosotros nos quedamos aquí… ellos también pueden son como diez, solo ellos saben que los chicos se quieren ,mucho, hemos vivido en Inglaterra tanto tiempo que debemos cambiar de aire-dijo Annie

Tienes razón yo quiero ir a ver mi portal en Lakewood y mi cuarto de inventos, y también mi auto… el que construimos Archie-dijo Stear

Además tío tu recuperaste a Candy-dijo Archie

No te gustaría regresar… la Hermana María estará feliz de verte y Ponny también… yo sé que ellas se alegraran mucho-dijo Annie

Tienen razón, hace tanto tiempo que no voy a América-dijo Albert

Vamos Albert y dejemos todo esto atrás-dijo Candy

Si iremos pero antes… Emily… tu… donde quieres vivir-dijo Albert

Yo iré donde mi esposo papá-dijo Emily

O sea que te quedaras aquí…-dijo Candy

Si mamá, Richard es el futuro Duque y pues… si él decide quedarse aquí yo también-dijo Emily

Bien entonces te dejare…-dijo Emily

Papa y yo?-dijo Will

Tú te iras… hijo…-dijo Albert

Pero papá-dijo Will

Eres mis sucesor, mi único hijo varón y el mayor…tienes que venir conmigo es tu obligación-dijo Albert

Nosotros también iremos a América- dijeron Richard y Eleonor

Ustedes también… pues son bienvenidos en América- dijo Albert

Tenemos también una villa muy cercana a la de ustedes… esta justo detrás y aunque no es muy grande nos sirve porque solo seremos tres-dijo Richard

Tres?-dijo Terry

Si claro y Ely-dijo Richard

Pero ella es mi hija-dijo Terry

Pero tenemos su custodia- dijo Richard

Es cierto-dijo Terry volviendo a sentarse

Por eso nos la llevaremos porque ella está muy emocionada por irse para allá-dijo Eleonor guiñando el ojo

Ah… así si-dijo Will-papá cuando nos vamos

Creo que nos iremos luego de la boda de tu hermana, asegurándonos que Susana quede tras las rejas-dijo Albert

Está bien… yo estoy de acuerdo-dijeron los Andley

Mientras que de lejos alguien escuchaba la plática de esa gran familia y sus planes de escapar de Inglaterra

Si ellos se van porque yo no?-dijo Susana saliendo del hospital- pero primero tengo que hacer algo que los mantenga ocupados

Horas más tarde recibieron noticias acerca de Gastón quien había perdido la movilidad en las piernas y que no sabían si era permanente o solo temporal luego de que también se había roto un brazo el cual sanaría más rápido. Sin embargo la reacción y preocupación de Candy no pasó desapercibida para Albert quien en lugar de sentirse empático comenzó a sentir celos de Gastón pues como él había sido novio de la que creían Fátima entonces… ¿Qué podían esperar?


End file.
